Life of Lydia Samuels
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: Two months into the apocolypse, Lydia Samuels was doomed to be in her house outisde of Atlanta for good. Her family disappeared and she was on her own. After meeting Merle and Daryl Dixon, her life took an unexpected turn. She fell in love with the man who carried a crossbow. When they arrive at the prison, The Governor sends them a welcome wagon of hate.(sucky summary)
1. Chapter One

**Hello guys :D this is a fanfiction based on the TV Series, The Walking Dead. Some but not all characters will be featured but I don't own them or the show. My character's name is Lydia Samuels and she will be depicted as Lucy Hale. Outfits are on Polyvore and my username is Miranda-Smothers. If you like this one, check out my other fics :) Please Enjoy! I'm very proud of myself for writing this much! **

**Our Story Begins**

Lydia sat her small camcorder on a small, black tripod. She aimed it toward her one mattress bed then sat in front of the camera.

"Day..um..fifty. Still no sign of my family. I suspect that they are one of...those...Flesh Eaters. I haven't taken a shower in weeks. I usually use water bottles but since things have gotten worse, I haven't used them for showers. I use them to survive. I only have a few bottles left. I haven't left this house since the outbreak and I'm afraid I have to. I need food, water, and personal hygiene things. It's..."

She check the clock on the wall.

"...Ten in the morning. Walkers(As they were called since day one) don't look for food until eight. I only have a bike but I'm afraid that I won't make it as far. I don't have a car and I don't think I can steal one. Either has a car alarm or no fuel."

Lydia covered her face with her hands and wept. It took her a few minutes to regain composure.

"I hope you guys are okay."

She uncovered her red, steamed face.

"Uh...I have plenty of ammo because I've never shot anyone. I only have this knife that Ryan left for me to protect myself. My mother and sisters went to get him from work because someone stole his car. Never saw them again. No one will probably see these diaries but anything can happen. The house...every window is boarded up and every door is locked up tight."

Something abruptly slammed into one of the doors which made Lydia jump. She turned off the camera and moved it to one of the corners of the room. She slowly and quietly walked downstairs, trying not to give away her presence if a zombie was looking for some meat to chew. She pressed her body against the door to look through the peep-hole and as suspected, an Eater. Blood oozed from its mouth and its teeth were rotted. Of course she couldn't open the door because of the boards. The Eater began to wonder off and that's when Lydia went back upstairs. She sat her knife on the bed then looked through the window. There must have been a dozen around her house. She knew she had to draw them away so she can make a run for the store. On a piece of paper, she wrote what she needed the most. She folded it up and stuck it in her back pocket. She grabbed a pistol and put it in her pants half way along with the knife. Lydia slung an empty back pack over her shoulders. She climbed out her window and looked down at the Walkers who saw her climb out. They hobbled slowly towards her through the cars, craving to bite into her flesh. She flung an escape ladder down and climbed down quickly. She didn't want to go hand to hand combat until she absolutely needed to. She ran past them then when they were too far to catch her, she began to walk down the street. On the other side, cars cluttered up the road going out of the city. How naïve of people to escape all at once. She had a small MP3 player but wouldn't risk listening to it if a Walker surprised her. The temperature was unbearable but she knew wearing shorts were kinda dumb.

* * *

She finally made it to town and it wasn't as bad as she thought. A few here and there but nothing serious. She ran down the streets until she came upon a small, convenient store. Walking in, she observed her surroundings. Blood decorated the walls and floor along with some of the things on the shelf. Lydia scoped the store with her knife in her hands, ready to kill anything that lingered. Walking into the storage closet, a Walker nibbled on a woman. Lydia grabbed the Walker's hair and yanked it back, exposing his throat. With one swift cut, she slit this throat then stabbed his head, making sure it was dead. Blood stained her small, porcelain hands but wiped it off on the Walker's shirt. She walked around the store, trying to find something useful. In her back pack, she put water, snacks, and Cup of Ramen. Behind the counter before leaving, she spotted cigarettes. Lydia never smoked but she could try some. If she didn't like them, she'd probably hang onto them for something. She grabbed two packs and was on her way home. Walking out of the store, she heard a motorcycle! Someone was still around other than her!

Lydia stood in the middle of the road. "Hey! Help me!" She waved her arms around.

Just her luck, the man on the bike zoomed around her and continued on his way. All the yelling and the engine of the bike, attracted five or more Walkers. She was ten minutes away from home. If today was the day to run a marathon, it was now. Her knife couldn't take down them in time and the gun would make more noise.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Lydia swore, making her way to her house in just a few minutes.

She threw the back pack onto the roof and before climbing the ladder, a Walker tackled her to the ground. She held him back, trying to avoid the blood dripping from his face and his razor sharp teeth. She took the gun from her pocket, put it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. Lydia shoved him off, nearly puking at the image. She continued on and climbed the ladder to the roof. Lydia grabbed the bag and hurled it into her room, climbing through herself. She locked the window and collapsed on her bed. It was such a struggle to do things yourself. She missed her step sisters. She missed her mother, Katherine. But most of all, she missed her step father, Ryan.


	2. Chapter Two

**Dixon Brothers**

8PM, Lydia sat at the table, eating one of the MREs that her father stocked up on. Bean and Rice Burritos were usually the one Lydia would eat. She was a vegetarian. In a water bottle, she stirred in lemon-lime powder. She looked at the empty spots around the table where her family should be sitting. Moans and groans could be heard from outside the house. Fingernails scratched the side of the house as if they were trying to take the house down. She threw her things away and went upstairs. She closed the door to her room and locked it tight. Again, she brought out the camcorder.

"Hello Family." She whispered. "This is the night of Day Fifty. I went to the store today and got more supplies. No sign of other civilization other than that man on the motorcycle. I wonder where he was going. I miss you all very much. Lizzie and Mika, I love you two so much. Please, stay safe. Mom, I love you too. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again. Ryan...even though you're my step dad, I love you the most. I still have the knife you gave me for my eighteenth birthday. I use it well. I killed a zombie with it and I killed another with the gun. I have to go to bed now because Walkers will see this light." She blew the camera a kiss then shut it off. She blew out the candles then climbed into bed. She stuck ear buds into her ears and fell asleep.

* * *

Lydia woke up to the sound of that damn motorcycle again. What was that man looking for? Maybe he can search for some manners. Lydia picked through her clothes and found some leggings, a blue tank top, and a plaid button down shirt. She zipped up her black knee-high boots then walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Outside her house, the Walkers have disappeared. That man must have killed them when she was asleep.

/

Lydia swung the back pack over her shoulders again to go out and get clothes. While walking, she began to smoke. It was a weird thing to do. Her mother smoked all the time so she tried to remember how it worked. She took a drag, inhaled, then exhaled. The aftertaste was stale and gross. She put it out then stashed them in her back pack. Upon arriving to the mall, zombies hoarded around doors as if there were people inside.

"What the hell...?" She whispered to herself.

A Walker turned around causing the rest to follow.

Lydia took out her gun and began to fire until she was out of bullets. "Dammit!" She retreated towards her house.

"Hey Princess!" A man called from the roof.

Lydia turned around and looked into the sky at the man.

"Over there!" He pointed to the door on the side.

Lydia ran towards the door then slammed it shut. She ran up a series of stairs and entered through a steel door. She walked toward the man who stood on top of the building wall. He was a buff man that fashioned a 'wife beater' shirt and a brown over shirt. Baggy pants with boots made him look meaner and tougher.

"Uh...hello?" Lydia poked him.

The man turned around and hopped onto the building. "If you went home, the WHOLE hoard would have got chu!" He laughed.

Lydia smiled softly. "Thanks...uh..." She hasn't talked to people in almost two months. "My name is Lydia Samuels. Thank you for saving me."

He smirked at her. "My name is Merle Dixon. Awfully stoopid not to be accompanied by someone while on the streets."

He ruined the southern language by making him look dumber. Lydia angrily looked at him. "I assure you that I am not 'stoopid'. I just wanted to get new clothes."

"What is with you girls and new clothes? Sale?! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GET IT!" He said in a mocking, stereotypical girl voice.

Lydia couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, that's not true for me. I never get new clothes. I haven't been shopping in a year. My wardrobe is limited.

Merle laughed. "Yea, okay. So, what's in the backpack?" He reached for it.

Lydia stepped back, gripping the straps. "None of your stinkin' business."

Lydia knew quick that Merle was not the guy to toy with. "Give me the damn bag!" He requested again. "I'm not going to say it again."

To avoid conflict, she took off her back pack and unzipped it. "Nothing! See? It's just cigarettes. I was going to get clothes, like I said before."

Merle yanked the bag from her and took the stale cigarettes. "Sweet mama!" He lite one up.

Lydia retrieved her dark blue bag and swung it over her shoulders. She examined his facial appearance. His hair was scruffy and his whiskers were gray, matched his hair.

"So..no booze?" He exhaled smoke.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't looking for any. I have no need for alcohol."

Merle laughed. "So? What are you, a good girl? Is your mommy going to stop you?" He put out the cigarette.

Lydia's stomach jumped at the word 'mommy.' "I lost my family when this all started. Fifty days ago, oh, actually, fifty-one. Oh no!" She ran towards the door.

Merle grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lydia gasped when he grabbed her arm. "I have to go back for my diary."

Merle busted out laughing. "Darlin', you're not going anywhere. You have to wait until my baby brother, Daryl, comes back."

Lydia yanked her arm from his cold grip. "I don't have to listen to you and I certainly don't have to be escorted! I've lived by myself for almost two months and where the hell were you guys?"

Merle smiled. "Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit more." He pulled her closer.

Lydia put her hands on his chest, pushing herself away. "Let go of me, you idiot!"

"Merle!" A manly voice came from the steel door.

Both Merle and Lydia looked at the door. It was the other Dixon brother, Daryl.

Lydia pushed Merle away and walked toward him. "You gotta do me a favor."

Daryl looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't even know your name."

Lydia smiled. "Oh, I'm Lydia. Wait, I know you! You're the asshole on the motorcycle!"

Daryl removed the handkerchief, exposing his chuckling smile. "Pretty sweet of a bike, isn't it?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure. I need you to take me back home."

Daryl shook his head. "Piss off." He walked past her.

Lydia watched him walk towards his brother. "Fine, I'll go myself. And don't bother coming to find-"

A Korean bumped into her. "Oh sorry. Wait, who are you?"

Lydia froze. "I'm...uh.."

"Some girl who was just leaving." Daryl said coldly.

Glenn stopped her. "Wait, why?"

"I am going back to my house on the outskirts of town. I'd rather die out there than to stay here any longer." Lydia looked at the Dixon brothers.

Glenn chuckled. "How about I help you get there. Do you need something?"

"I want to go back and get my camcorder. I need to make a diary for today." Lydia explained.

"Why do you do those? No one is going to see it." Glenn chuckled.

Lydia shoved him into the door and walked down the stairs quickly in tears. Lydia makes those so if she ever sees her family again, she can show them.

"Ohh!" Daryl laughed.

"Be careful, Glenn!" Merle chuckled. "She'll bite your head off!" He laughed harder

Glenn followed her. "Wait, I'm sorry. Please, let me help you. I'll even bring you back here."

"Thanks but no thanks." She continued.

Glenn stood in front of the exit. "Please? I feel really bad now. I couldn't let you go out there alone."

Lydia sighed. "Okay, fine, fine. Is it just the four of us?"

Glenn nodded. "Yea, sorry. We lost T-Dog a little while back."

"T-Dog?"

"A friend of ours. So, ready to go?" Glenn gripped the handle on the door.

"Wait, do you have transportation?" Lydia stood behind him.

Glenn looked over his shoulder with a chuckle. "Oh..I have transportation."


	3. Chapter Three

**Digging A Little Deeper**

The two zoomed down the streets in a red mustang.

"So...you got a name other than 'some girl'?" Glenn turned to her.

"It's Lydia. But my family gave me the nickname, Lyds. Lizzie gave me that name."

"Who is this Lizzie?" He smiled.

"She's one of my step sisters from my stepfather's side. She's very close to me as well as Mika. But, ever since the Walkers began to pop up, they have been gone along with my family." She looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

Lydia sighed. "Ryan is tough, I'm sure he's with them somewhere."

They reached her house which was still absent of Walkers.

"Go in real quick then come back out. We have to stop at the grocery store." He explained to her.

Lydia nodded then made a mad dash to her home over the car pile up. She climbed the ladder and into her window, retrieving some things. She stored MREs, water, snacks, and small weapons in her backpack. She took the camcorder and joined Glenn in the mustang. Lydia looked out the window at her house. She grew up in that house and leaving it was depressing.

"You okay?" Glenn placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lydia jumped a little from his cold handed touch. "Yea, just let's go."

Glenn turned the mustang around and headed towards the grocery store.

Lydia sat her camcorder on the dash board. "Day Fifty-One. The time is twelve o'clock and I have good news. I found other civilization." She picked up the camcorder and aimed it at Glenn. "This is Glenn..uh..."

"Rhee." He smiled at the camera.

Lydia put it back on the dash. "There is also Merle and Daryl Dixon. Two assholes." She laughed. "Hey Mom, I just left our home we used to live in..." Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she choked up. "We are going to the store." She wiped her tears. "I hope you guys are okay, I really do." She blew a kiss to the camera. "I love you..." She turned the camera off weakly. She put the camcorder in her lap and hung her head, snuggling the camera. "Oh god..."

Glenn frowned. "Cheer up, huh? They are okay." He nudged her elbow with his.

Lydia chuckled. "I hope so. If I find one of them as a Walker...I physically could not do it."

/

Glenn and Lydia cautiously walked into the grocery store. Only a few Walkers which Glenn took them out silently. He began to load up a huge sack of whatever food was left.

Lydia followed him. "What's your story?"

Glenn looked at her then back to collecting. "I'm from Michigan and I delivered pizza for a living."

Lydia chuckled. "Pizza, huh?" Her stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, pretty lame." He walked to the soup and pasta section, Lydia following behind him.

"What about Merle and Daryl? Why are they rough around the edges, huh?" She crossed her arms.

"They didn't have the best childhood. Their father was an abusive, alcoholic jerk. Merle always went to juvenile institutions so Daryl was always alone." He put some chicken noddle soup into the bag.

Lydia frowned. "That's a horrible story." She added tomato soup to the bag.

Glenn couldn't help but notice the shining butterfly.. "Nice necklace. You like butterflies or something?"

Lydia grinned. "Ryan gave it to me for my twenty-first birthday."

"Your dad is awfully fond of you, huh? Daddy's girl?" He continued looking.

Lydia nodded. "Yea, we always had a close relationship, ya know?"

Glenn nodded. "Of course. It's sweet." He smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'll meet you outside." She went to the alcohol section to see if there was any for Merle. The only alcohol that was left was Captain Morgan which had to do for now. She tucked it away in her bag then met Glenn outside to go back to the idiots.

* * *

Glenn and Lydia hauled the goods through the mall door. Merle and Daryl were gone which Glenn explained they were usually gone all the time.

Glenn leaned the bag against the wall then sat down digging through it. "Hungry for anything?"

Lydia sat next to him. "Tomato soup."

Glenn handed her a can then fished out a loaf of bread and cheese. "We have some chicken if you want some. We cooked it yesterday. It's in my bag."

Lydia opened the can. "God no. I'm a vegetarian."

Glenn chuckled. "More for me." He reached into his bag and slapped some on his sandwich.

Lydia took a drink of cold, mushy soup. "Glenn, what time is it?"

Glenn checked his watch. "Almost four." He took a bite of the sandwich.

Lydia nodded and continued sipping. "What if those zombies get through those doors?"

Glenn took a sip of water. "When shit hits the fan, we are out of here."

"That's disturbing." She remarked.

"It really is. So, why did you come to the mall in the first place?" Glenn asked curiously.

"To get some new clothes. My wardrobe is limited now." Lydia chucked the can over the wall.

Glenn nodded. "There is a Hot Topic down there. It's pretty rad." He finished his sandwich.

Lydia looked at him like he was crazy. "Hot Topic? Never heard of it."

Glenn stood up. "You've never heard of it?! Come on." He helped her up. "We got to show you this store."

Lydia took her back pack and followed Glenn down the stairs.

/

Lydia looked around the deserted store. This was one of the stores her mother told her to stay away from. Lydia was always American Eagle or Abercrombie and Fitch. Ya know, 'white girl clothes'.

"Try this outfit." He handed her some dark clothes. "Oh, and this ring." He sat it on top.

Lydia laughed. "If you say so." She went into one of the changing rooms.

Glenn sat outside the dressing room. "Hurry up, Slow Bro!"

Lydia knew his reference to Pokémon. "Ash, give me a minute!" She laughed.

Glenn shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Lydia changed into black Runaway Applique top with a white skull on the front. Her upper arms were exposed but it was a neat look. Next, black ripped up jeans that if her mother would through a fit. She wore the same boots because the shoes Glenn picked out didn't quite fit her taste. She put the beanie over her dark, messy hair which was a relief for her. She put the skull ring over her left middle finger. Lydia took a look at herself in the full-length mirror in the dressing room.

"Merle and Daryl are back. Let's go before they wonder where we are." Glenn knocked.

Lydia stepped out of the room. "How do I look?" She smiled.

Glenn nodded. "It's wicked. Let's go now. Dinner will probably here." He explained.

Lydia stuffed her clothes in her backpack then followed him. "Did Daryl ever care about anyone?"

Glenn shrugged. "Maybe only Merle. Why?"

"When I woke up this morning, all the Walkers were gone. No one around my house. You think it's a coincidence?" Lydia walked up the stairs with him.

Glenn tried to think. "Well, it wasn't me because I didn't know there were other people. You should ask Daryl. If it was Merle, he would admit it to get a little kiss from you." He laughed.

Lydia shoved him playfully. "Alright, I will."

Glenn and Lydia reached the top to find the two already eating.

"Come get ya some rabbit!" Daryl yelled to them.

Lydia sat between Glenn and Merle.

"You gonna eat, Princess?" Merle asked with a mouth full of meat.

Lydia rolled her lips in then let them go. "I'm a vegetarian, Merle. I have something of my own." She reached into her bag and grabbed an MRE.

"What's that?" Glenn asked.

"MRE also known as Meals Ready to Eat. This one is my favorite-Bean and Rice Burrito." She cut the brown container open.

Daryl nodded. "I remember those nasty meals." He chuckled.

Glenn turned on a small, battery operated camping lantern and sat in the middle.

Lydia sat her entrée against her food, allowing it to cook. "Daryl, can I ask you a question?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Mr. Rick Grimes**

Daryl looked from the night sky to Lydia's face. "What do you want, Lydia?"

Lydia knew Daryl didn't like a woman in the group but pressed on anyway. "I woke up this morning and there were no zombies in my yard. Not even bodies. It's like someone lead them to a different place. Those Walkers are impressed easily."

Daryl shrugged. "So?"

"So...I guess what I'm trying to ask is: Did you lead those zombies out of my yard?" Lydia took a bite from the bread that came with the MRE.

Daryl sighed. "So what? They just were impressed by my motorcycle."

Lydia slowly smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you." She began to eat her burrito.

Daryl nodded. "You're welcome. I saw that one attacked you. He really tackled ya, didn't he?"

Lydia recalled the time were she was about to climb the ladder and the Walker tackled her like she had a football in her hands. "Yea! I even have a bruise on my back."

Merle leaned in. "I'd like to see that."

Lydia chuckled. "I bet ya would. Oh, I have something for you, Merle." Lydia opened her back pack and handed him some Captain Morgan.

Merle took a big swig. "Oh god, this is better than sex. Well, not really."

Lydia also took out her camcorder and aimed it at herself. "Night of Day Fifty-One. Hello Family. I'm on top of the mall, crazy right? Sorry about my clothes."

Glenn leaned into the frame. "I picked them out!"

Lydia laughed. "There's Glenn again." She pointed the camcorder at Daryl. "That's my-"

"Acquaintance." Daryl remarked.

"Uh, Acquaintance. And Merle is-"

"Her boyfriend." He laughed, taking another swig.

Lydia pointed the camera at herself. "A friend, I promise. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." She blew the camera a kiss then shut it off.

"That for your family?" Daryl asked.

"Yea. When I find them, they can see it. I have step sisters named Lizzie and Mika, my mother, Katherine, and step father, Ryan." Lydia used her back pack as a pillow.

Daryl nodded. "I hope they're safe then."

* * *

Lydia couldn't sleep anymore. The four fell asleep around the small campfire lamp that flickered rapidly. Lydia got up quietly as she could and walked to the wall; looking at the zombies moaning below. Merle had left the cigarettes on the wall so she decided to light one up and smoke it. Behind her, the lamp turned off and the only light was from the moon beaming on them.

"Hey." Daryl put his hand on her left shoulder.

Lydia gasped. "Oh, hi Daryl."

"I thought you didn't smoke." He rested his elbows on the wall; looking out to the zombies too.

Lydia put the cigarette out and tossed it over the wall. "Yea, I don't. The taste is stale and cigarettes are bad for you."

Daryl chuckled. "Well, look who paid attention in health class." He lit a cigarette.

Lydia rubbed her eyes. "Do we have a plan?"

Daryl exhaled smoke. "A plan for what?"

Lydia pointed below. "Glenn told me if those Walkers get through the glass, there is no way of escape."

Daryl shrugged. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "Maybe we should get out of here before that even happens."

"Where are we going to go?" He put out the cigarette.

"Why can't we go back to my house?" Lydia pointed out.

"Three people here don't want that. No offense but your house is shitty."

"Yea, what part of that was I not suppose to take offense to?"

"Look, we need to move on. Get out of this town. I heard that in Atlanta, Georgia, the CDC has a safe-zone! Why don't we just go there?" Daryl tossed his cigarette off the building.

"We can go to my group." Glenn spoke up.

Lydia and Daryl turned around.

"What are you talkin' about, Glenn?" Daryl asked.

Glenn stood up. "Outside the city, there is a group I still communicate with. We need to get them first." He joined them.

Lydia looked at Daryl. "Okay, we leave in the morning. Maybe they have a better place to sleep."

Daryl nodded. "Well, alright then."

/

Lydia went downstairs into the mall part. The zombies are almost through the first wall of glass and there isn't much time. She searched for different clothing that would be light and comfortable. Rummaging, she found a dark grey scoop neck tank top that she knotted at the bottom. Next, she took off her pants and put on black pants with holes at the knees. She put her black converse shoes on then put her old clothes in her dark blue bag she swung on her back. She set her camcorder on the shelf, pointing at her with the zombies in the background.

"Day Fifty-Two at eight o' clock. I can't wait to visit other people. Glenn says they are really nice and they will help us." Lydia grinned. She noticed the zombies were walking away from the doors and walked towards a man on a horse that ran by. Lydia turned the camera off and shoved it back into her bag.

Glenn, Merle, and Daryl sat around the radio.

"Hello? Hello, are you there?" Glenn asked.

A man reported back. "Glenn, boy are we glad to hear your voice again."

"Hello friends. The mall is going to be overrun soon. Can we stay with you all, Dale?" Glenn asked.

The man, Dale, chuckled. "The more the merrier! Come on over! Be careful though! I see a bunch of Walkers heading your way."

Glenn smiled. "Thanks. See ya later, friend." He turned it off.

Lydia slammed open the door and ran to the wall. "Look!"

The three guys looked over the wall too.

The man on the horse was overrun. He dropped the bag of guns and ran into the empty tank that stood in the middle of the road.

"Oh man!" Glenn ran to the radio. "Looks like you're in deep shit, my friend."

The man replied shortly. "Who is this?"

"Don't worry about it. You need to get out of there and you need to get out of there now."

"How many of them are there?" The man asked.

"Too many to count I'm afraid." Glenn chuckled.

"Is there time to get my bag?" The man panicked.

"Hell no. Look, I'll tell you how to get out of there. On the side of the mall, there is a door. Knock on it and that is where we will be waiting for you. Good luck and remember, don't let me bite you." Glenn hung up. "We should be going."

Lydia took out her father's knife. "I'll go with you, Glenn."

Glenn looked at the Dixon Brothers. "We will rescue him and then we will be gone. Get things ready, okay?"

Daryl nodded. "Yea, okay."

Glenn and Lydia ran down the stairs and waited outside the door.

"You trust this guy?" Lydia asked.

Glenn shrugged. "I don't know but who can you really trust these days?"

Lydia nodded. He had a point.

Soon, a heavy hand pounded on the door. "Come on! Let's go!"

Glenn opened the door then slammed it shut. "Go! Upstairs!"

Glenn followed the man and Lydia followed Glenn.

Merle and Daryl aimed their weapons at the door just in case.

The man ran through the door first then the other two.

"Who are you?" Daryl pointed his crossbow at him.

The man stood by the wall. "Don't shoot...please. I'm just looking for my wife and son."

"What's your name?" Lydia spoke up.

"Rick. Sheriff Rick Grimes. May I ask your names?" Rick asked nervously.

"I'm Lydia Samuels. This is Glenn Rhee to my left and to my right, Daryl and Merle Dixon." Lydia walked toward him.

"Lydia, stop!" Daryl continued to point his crossbow at him.

Lydia stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you. Where did you come from?"

Rick looked over Lydia. "Do you mind telling your friends to stop pointing their weapons at me?"

Lydia turned around. "Guys, it's okay."

Merle spit at the ground. "No."

Lydia faced Rick. "It's okay, just tell us."

Rick sighed. "I just came from the hospital. I slipped into a coma and woke up to this bullshit."

"A coma? Well, you missed out on a lot." Lydia chuckled.

"Have you seen my wife and kid?" He looked at Daryl.

Daryl lowered his crossbow. "Sorry, we don't know where they are."

"What's their names?" Glenn stood by Lydia.

"My wife's name is Lori and my son's name is Carl." Rick explained.

Lydia shook her head. "Names don't ring a bell."

Rick looked over the wall. "Those Walkers are about to break through- and they broke through." He heard the glass shatter.

"We have to go now." Lydia turned to Daryl.

Daryl put his handkerchief over his face. "Lydia, ride with me. Merle, you and Glenn go in the mustang. Rick, ride with them."

Rick shook his head. "No, I need my weapons."

"We will get them then." Glenn answered quickly. "I will stop and you will get out and grab them, okay?"

Rick nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Glenn nodded. "Just follow us. We will make a quick stop for the guns then we will be on our way."

Rick followed Glenn out the rusty door.

"Merle and I will gather things up. Meet you at your bike, okay?" Lydia told Daryl before he ran out.

Merle made sure no important items were left behind.

Lydia noticed Rick's handcuffs on the ground. Although Lydia was kind-hearted, Merle seemed like a threat to her, therefore, needed him to go. She put them in her back pocket then approached Merle. "Can I talk to you?"

Merle grinned. "Yea."

Lydia sat on the ground, close to the poles. "Sit with me."

Merle sat down close to Lydia. "What is it, Sugar Lips?"

Lydia almost vomited from the nickname he gave her. "When we get to the camp, maybe we should get a little serious."

Merle chuckled. "Oh yea?"

Lydia smiled. "Yea."

Merle leaned in for a kiss which was a perfect time to cuff him. She cuffed the pole then cuffed his right hand. She quickly stood up, looking at Merle's facial expression.

"What the hell is this?!" Merle yanked on the cuffs.

"I'm sorry, Merle." She kissed his lips then started walking towards the door.

"What?! Get back here and unlock me!" Merle yelled.

"I'll be back for you later." Lydia slammed the rusty door then locked it tightly; making sure no walker will get through. She quickly ran out the door and met Daryl by his bike.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl climbed onto his bike.

Lydia sat behind me and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. "He said he'll catch up with us." She lied.

Daryl waited until Glenn drove by. "What is he doin' up there?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know! He said he will get his own ride."

Daryl knew it was unlike Merle to do this. "Uh..okay?"

A red mustang zoomed by followed by a hoard of Walkers not far behind.

Daryl revved his engine then followed Glenn to the base camp.

Lydia looked back at the mall building. She felt horrible leaving him there but with Merle out of the way, she could feel comfortable.


	5. Chapter Five

**Outskirts Of Atlanta**

By sunset, the group reached base camp.

Glenn parked the mustang in front of the RV that Dale owned. Daryl and Lydia parked beside Glenn.

The people at the camp stared at them as if they were talking Walkers.

Lydia, Daryl, Rick, and Glenn stood in a line looking at them.

Dale threw a hug on Glenn. "Nice to see you again, friend!"

Rick stared directly at a woman and little boy. "Lori? Carl?" He began to walk towards them.

Lori and Carl ran to Rick and embraced him with tears streaming from their eyes.

Lydia smiled at Daryl. "That is the cutest thing."

Daryl chuckled. "Whatever."

Two blonde women walked up the Lydia. "Hi, I'm Andrea."

"Hi, I'm Amy." She shook Lydia's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Lydia." She smiled.

A woman with short hair and little blonde girl walked up to Lydia with flowers. "Welcome to the base camp."

Lydia took the flowers from the little girl's hand. "Thank you! I'm Lydia."

"My name is Carol and this," She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Is Sophia."

"Hi Sophia!" Lydia hugged the little girl.

"Carol! Go make us some dinner already!" A heavy set man pushed Carol.

Lydia moved out of the way. It didn't take a genius to see that Carol had an abusive husband.

A dark headed man stood by Lydia. "Damn shame, isn't it?"

Lydia looked up the him. "How long has this shit been going on?"

"Since we got here." He looked down at her.

Lydia frowned. "That's horrible. Poor Sophia."

The man sighed. "I've talked to Ed but he doesn't listen."

Lydia stuck out her hand. "I'm Lydia Samuels. Thank you for letting my friends and me stay here for a while."

"My name is Shane." He shook her hand. "Before this all started, I was Rick's partner for the Police Department."

Lydia and Shane looked at Rick and Lori. "I'm glad they found each other."

Shane sighed. "Yea, whatever." He walked away from her.

Lydia was left with a distasteful impression from Shane. This camp has secrets and Lydia wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Night time soon fell and Lydia brought out the diary.

"Night of Day Fifty-Two. Hello family. I've come to a base camp with my friends. I, uh, did a bad thing. I left Merle on the roof. I feel so terrible but he needed to go and that wasn't my fault." Lydia reached into her bad and place the beanie from Hot Topic over her grotesque hair.

"Lydia, hurry up! It's time to eat!" Andrea knocked on the door.

Lydia turned to the camera. "I love you all and I hope to see you all one day." Like always, she blows the camera a kiss and turns it off. She walked out of the RV and met everyone by the campfire.

"Hungry for some meat, Lydia?" Daryl chuckled.

"Kiss my ass, Daryl." Lydia took a seat by the fire.

Carol looked at Lydia. "Are you a vegetarian, dear?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea."

Carol past the salad to her. "Daryl is just a bully." She smiled.

Lydia smiled back. "Thanks." She began to eat.

Rick sat between Lori and Carl. "I'm so happy to see you all." He kissed Lori.

Lydia looked at Shane who looked uneasy.

/

After dinner, everyone began to settle down and get some rest.

Lydia borrowed one of Andrea's hoodies and sat by the fire with Shane. "Can I ask you a question?"

Shane looked across the small fire to Lydia. "What?"

"How did Rick end up in a coma?" Lydia took a sip of water.

Shane sat closer to Lydia. "Don't tell anyone but I had to leave him in the hospital. He was injured during duty. I couldn't do anything but leave him, ya know? But I did block his door so no thing would go in. I saved Lori and Carl then here we are. Now seeing that Rick lived, Lori and I have grown apart."

Lydia nodded. "I see how you look at Rick and Lori."

Shane stood up and put out he fire. "We should go to bed. Got an early morning of chores." He left her.

Lydia stood up and walked into the RV. "Hey Dale?"

Dale lifted his head from his bed. "Lydia, right?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea. Can I stay in here for the night? Just in the driver's seat?"

Dale nodded. "Uh, yea. Just be careful."

Lydia nodded. She sat in the seat and put her knees to her chest. She couldn't help but think about her family and Merle. More Merle than family.


	6. Chapter Six

**So You Hand Cuffed My Brother To A Roof?!**

"Hey, Lydia! Get up! Get your dirty clothes and let's go!" Ed pounded on the door.

Lydia scoffed at how rude Ed was. "Give me a damn minute!"

Outside the RV, she could hear Ed bossing Carol around.

Lydia and the other girls gathered in a truck and was taken down to the lake to wash clothes. Yay.

/

Lydia grabbed the clothes from her bag and began to wash it in the river.

"What the hell? I'm here for one day and I have to wash other people's clothing too?" Lydia put her clothes on a boat to dry.

Carol nudged her. "It's not so bad. At least you're contributing."

Ed crossed his arms leaning against the truck. "Shut up and hurry."

Andrea looked at Ed then back to the girls. "I miss washing machines."

Carol and Lydia looked at her. "Me too." Carol chuckled.

Lydia giggled. "I miss TV."

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea blurted out.

Carol and Lydia busted out laughing. "Oh my god!"

"HEY!" Ed yelled from behind them.

Andrea jumped up. "Shut the hell up! Why don't you pick up a damn wash board and help us?"

Carol jumped in front of Andrea. "We are going as fast as we can."

Lydia stopped and looked up at them without speaking.

With one swift move and with the back of his hand, Ed slapped Carol across the face.

Lydia gasped. "You son of a bitch!" She jumped up and started hitting him.

Ed shoved Lydia into the water, soaking her outfit completely.

Watching from afar, Shane ran quickly to Ed and punched him in the face. Shane stood over Ed, consecutively punching him.

Carol watched in horror. "ED!"

Andrea helped Lydia up. "Are you okay?"

Lydia drained the water from her hair. "I've had better days."

Andrea held Carol from helping Ed out.

"If I EVER see you hit your wife again, I won't stop next time. Do you hear me?" Shane left Ed and walked toward base camp; leaving Ed in a bloody pulp.

* * *

Lydia sat in front of the fire, trying to get dry her clothes.

Daryl emerged from the woods with rabbits. "What happened to you?" He laughed.

Lydia stuck her middle finger up. "I was shoved into the water. Son of a bitch Ed shoved me."

Daryl sat the rabbits on a big plate that Andrea took from him. "Man, I wish I could have seen that." He sat in front of the fire. "Have you seen Merle yet? Where the hell could he be?"

Lydia shrugged. "Nope."

Carol and Sophia came from their tent where they tended to Ed. "Go play with Carl." Carol kissed her daughter's head.

Lydia sighed. "I don't get it. Why does she put up with that?"

Daryl shrugged. "Don't know. Just leave them alone."

Lydia scoffed. "So, you just want me to ignore him abusing her?"

"It's not your call to say if their marriage is perfect or not." Daryl leaned forward in his chair.

Lydia nodded. "Yea, okay."

Rick approached Daryl and Lydia. "Daryl, did you ever find your brother?"

"Why is everyone talking about Merle? Geez." Lydia chuckled.

Daryl looked at Lydia. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lydia continued to lie and it hurt.

Rick looked at Daryl. "Let's not point fingers. You two, let's go and find him. We can check the mall first."

Dale and Glenn continued to work on the RV. "Be careful and don't be gone for long."

Rick nodded. "We won't. The latest would probably be night time."

Lori kissed Rick. "Be back soon."

Lydia rode on Daryl's bike with him while Rick took the mustang.

/

Twenty minutes later, the three entered Atlanta. They parked beside the mall and the three ran upstairs and onto the roof. No Merle. Only blood and a cold, pale hand.

Lydia and Daryl ran to the pair of handcuffs without a man.

Daryl turned to Lydia. "What did you do?!"

Lydia looked down at Merle's pale hand, nearly vomiting. "I-I told them I'll be back for him! Why did he do that?!"

For once, Daryl looked like he was crying. "So you hand cuffed my brother to a roof?!"

Lydia was heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Daryl! I didn't think he would cut his own hand off!"

Daryl collected himself. "Where do you think he went?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know."

Rick sighed. "Come on. We have to get back to camp. Merle will turn up sooner or later. He will be fine, Daryl."

Lydia tried to give Daryl a hug. "I'm sorry."

Daryl shoved her away. "Don't touch me." He continued down the stairs. He didn't even wait for Lydia. He left on his bike with Walkers following him.

Lydia and Rick rode home in the mustang. "So, why did you do that?" Rick asked.

Lydia turned to him. "I didn't mean to. I mean, I did, but, his anger is out of control. I told him I would be back for him with the key. He was so desperate, he cut his own damn hand off."

Rick chuckled. "Well, now you dug yourself a grave."

"Thanks." Lydia looked out her window.

"Sorry but it's true." Rick turned the radio on low.

Lydia sighed. "So, how was it like to see Lori and Carl again?"

"It felt great. I was so happy to see them in good hands." Rick smiled.

Lydia looked at him. "I can't wait to see my family. Wherever they are."

"Who's all in your family?"

"My mother, Katherine, my step dad, Ryan, and my two step sisters, Lizzie and Mika." Lydia managed to grin.

"Well, I hope you find them." He smiled at her.

Lydia sighed. "Me too." Lydia looked at Daryl in front of them. "You think he's still mad at me?"

Without looking, Daryl flipped Lydia off.

"Uh, yep. He's, uh, still mad at you." Rick nodded.

Lydia slouched in her seat. "Oh man.." She covered her face.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Not Safe Here**

If only they made it back a few minutes ago. The camp was overrun with Walkers. A lot of Walkers.

Rick, Lydia, and Daryl sprung into action. Rick had his firearms, Daryl had his crossbow, and Lydia had her step dad's knife.

Andrea embraced her dying sister whom was bitten on the neck.

"Oh god.." Lydia felt sick. She joined Andrea beside her sister. "Amy!"

Andrea looked up. "Lydia, behind you!"

A Walker was a few inches behind her. She quickly got up and stabbed the knife into its head.

The fight lasted about fifteen minutes. Walker bodies were scattered throughout the camp and people cried over their dead loved ones. The survivors cried with whoever was left of their family. But Andrea...she took it the worst.

Lydia sat on the RV steps with her arms wrapped around herself. "Oh god..." She wept for those who hurt.

Jim approached Lydia. "Do ya mind if I get past you for a second?" He held his side.

Lydia quickly stood up. "Uh, go ahead."

Rick held Carl in his arms. "Lydia, could you help us move the dead ones to their grave?"

Lydia nodded. "I'll help any way I can."

* * *

It took until morning but he base camp was cleaned up. Amy lied half alive on the ground next to Andrea.

Lydia hugged Carol. "I'm sorry about Ed." Not really but she said it for Carol's sake.

Carol hugged her back. "Thanks. Come on Sophia. We need to go eat something."

Glenn tapped on Lydia's shoulder. "Since you're hugging everyone and making them feel better."

Lydia closed her eyes and hugged Glenn. She felt bad for those who lost their spouses and family members. It wasn't fair.

"Thanks." Glenn smiled.

Lydia met with Rick in the RV. "We can't stay here anymore. It's not safe at all anymore."

Rick and Dale looked at her. "Yea, I agree." Rick sighed. "What about the CDC?"

Lydia shook her head. "No way! They won't let us in!"

"Then where do you suppose we go to, Miss Samuels?" Rick stood up.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know, okay? I don't have ALL the answers!"

"What about Fort Benning?" Dale added.

"You don't think it's overrun?" Lydia asked.

"Not at all." Dale said with confidence.

"We can try but first, Andrea needs to shoot Amy." Lydia turned around.

Rick walked past her. "I'll talk to her."

Lydia and Dale walked out of the RV and joined the group huddling around Andrea and Amy.

Rick stood behind Andrea. "I think you should let her go, Andrea."

Andrea pointed a gun at Rick. "Let her change first!"

Rick took a few steps back and joined his family.

It took patience but Amy finally past away. Moments later, she turned into a monster. She snarled and wanted to get up but Andrea wouldn't let her. Andrea stood up and aimed the gun at her head with tears. "Goodbye Amy.." She whispered before pulling the trigger.

/

Rick stood on the RV stairs. "Everyone, can I have your attention, please?"

Lydia stood by Daryl after she gathered her things into her blue backpack.

"It's painfully obvious that we cannot stay here any longer! I propose that we head towards Fort Benning! If you don't want to go with us, so be it! But please, I urge you to follow us! Any questions?" Rick waited. "No? Gather up your things and follow the RV!"

Lydia walked with Daryl. "Can we please talk?"

"No." Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Please understand it was for his own good. At least he's alive somewhere." Lydia cried.

Daryl sat on his bike. "What kind of animal does that to someone?"

"Don't make me feel more guilty than I already am. Don't you dare, Daryl Dixon!" Lydia almost yelled.

Daryl stood up. "Calm down, Lyds." He put his hands on her shoulders.

Lydia sighed. "I just don't want you to be mad at me. I told him I would be back for him. I'm sorry."

"Just get on the bike and wait. I'm still not happy with you but I'll give you a ride." He offered.

Lydia nodded. "I understand." She sat on his bike.

Shane approached her. "Hell of a night, huh?"

Lydia nodded. "That's just an understatement." She stood up with a grin.

Shane grabbed her hand. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Lydia took her hand back. "What are you doing?"

Shane shrugged. "Nothing."

"My ass. Just because Lori dumped you doesn't mean I can be just a girl you can have your way with, okay?" Lydia hissed.

"Why? You and Daryl got something? I see the way you look at him. When he's around you, he's all sweet and when you're not around, he's an asshole."

Lydia blushed. It was sorta true. Lydia had feelings for the redneck. "Daryl and I have nothing going on, okay? He's just a gentlemen around ladies unlike you."

Shane chuckled. "Whatever."

"Let's go!" Rick announced.

Daryl joined Lydia on his bike. "You ready?" He handed her his poncho.

Lydia put it on then tied her hair into a ponytail. "Yea. Let's get out of here." She looked at Shane.

Shane took one of the vehicles and followed them.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Too Close To Be Friends**

The road was smooth until they came to I-85. A traffic jam full of abandoned cars stop them dead in their tracks. Everyone stopped and exited their vehicles to search the cars.

"Find something usefully." Rick looked around.

Lydia climbed off the bike and followed Daryl. "Come on, you can't be mad at me forever." She laughed.

Daryl chuckled. "But I can be, Lyds."

Although Lizzie called her that, it was SUCH a turn on for Daryl to call her that.

Lydia shrugged. "I'm sure he's trying to find you as much as you are trying to find him. Oh my gosh, you think he'd kill me?"

Daryl laughed opening up a car trunk. "I don't know, really. But I'll see if I can talk him out of it if he tries to."

Lydia giggled. "Thanks I guess."

Daryl slammed the trunk shut and continued to the next truck.

Lydia rested her hand on Daryl's hand. "Thanks for being nice to me. You're just a tough guy on the outside and a sweet guy on the inside."

Daryl glanced at Lydia from underneath his hair. "You're welcome." He leaned in and kissed her small lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer.

Lydia could feel his hard on as their bodies touched.

"Daryl, you find anything yet?" Rick yelled.

Daryl quickly moved her away and opened a truck to see it stocked with water. He opened one gallon jug up and began to drink from the waterfall.

Lydia joined him, laughing with excitement. "Oh god, yes!" She wiped the water from her mouth.

Dale stood on top of his RV, looking down the road. "Get down!" He whispered loudly.

There were about fifty Walkers coming their way.

"Under the cars!" Rick whispered loudly for everyone to hear.

Daryl and Lydia hid underneath the water truck, holding each other's hand.

The Walkers slowly walked by; not noticing the group underneath the cars. Their moans and groans frighted them to the core. Blood dripped on the ground that oozed from their mouths from a recent meal. What seemed like an eternity, the Walkers finally past. The group began to emerge from underneath the cars.

"Where's Sophia?" Carol looked around.

"MOM!" Sophia cried from the woods.

Carol's heart broke. "Sophia!" She tried to run after her.

"No!" Lori held her. "Rick, do something."

"Daryl! Shane! Come with me." Rick ran into the woods.

Daryl kissed Lydia's forehead. "I'll be back." He followed Rick.

Lori looked at Lydia. "Looks like the hunter is hunted." She chuckled.

Lydia walked to Glenn who was working on the broken RV. "I hope Sophia is okay."

Glenn shrugged. "I told her to stay near."

Lydia pulled out her camcorder. "Day Fifty-Four. Sorry about skipping Day Fifty-Three. Some things went down and my assistance was needed."

Glenn tinkered at the RV. "Dammit." He muttered.

"Here's Glenn." She pointed the camera in his face.

Glenn wiped dirt from his hand on his face. "Hey!" He smiled.

Lydia pointed the camera up at Dale. "That man is Dale. He watches the Walkers for us and this is his RV."

Dale waved. "Hey camera!" He chuckled.

Lydia pointed the camera at Carl. "This little guy is Carl, Rick's and Lori's son."

Carl smiled and waved at the camera. "Hi!"

Andrea walked out of the RV with her gun. "Where is everyone?"

Lydia pointed the camera at her. "Daryl, Shane, and Rick went to find Sophia. Walkers chased her through the woods."

"Dammit." Andrea walked towards Carol to comfort her.

Lydia pointed the camera at herself. "I'll see you later." She blew a kiss to the camera. "Bye Ryan, Mom, Lizzie, and Mika." She turned the camera off and stashed it inside her backpack.

Glenn sat on the nearest car. "Is that Daryl's poncho?"

Lydia turned around. "Yyyyyea." She giggled.

Glenn shook his head. "You gotta me kiddin' me." He chuckled.

Lydia sat next to him. "Not at all."

"I knew you two seemed too close to be friends." Glenn continued to work on the RV.

"How long do you think they'll be out?" Lydia sulked.

"Don't know but they should be okay." Glenn put the grill back on the RV.

Lydia looked at Carol. "She's been through a lot. I can't imagine how sad she must feel right now."

"Yea. Hey, I'm going to start the RV and tell me if it's working." Glenn walked up the three stairs.

Lydia looked closely at the grill. "Waiting!"

With two tries, the RV wouldn't start.

"Shit!" Lydia heard Glenn cuss from inside.

Glenn walked back out and removed the grill. "I'm a delivery boy not a grease monkey."

Lydia laughed into her hand. "I'm hungry. Could you get the MRE from my bag?"

Glenn unzipped her bag and handed her a Rice and Bean Burrito. "I'll calm my nerves by loading the RV with that water. I'm done with cars."

Lydia didn't care about heating up the burrito. She was hungry enough to eat it cold.

Lori walked up to her. "So, you and Daryl, huh?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea, kinda."

Lori leaned against the car with her. "Good thing too. Just don't talk to Shane."

Lydia turned to Lori. "Look, I know what happened between you two. I agree, he shouldn't have told you Rick was dead but it's not a reason for me to ignore him."

Lori chuckled. "I saw him talking to you. What did he say?"

"When I was by Daryl's bike?" Lydia said with a mouthful of burrito.

"Yea."

"He's was being flirty but I didn't fall for it. He seemed jealous that no girl would ever like him." Lydia chuckled.

Lori chuckled. "That'a girl." She walked into the RV for a rest.

Glenn loaded a gallon to the RV. "Some help would be great."

"Oh!" Lydia jumped up. "I'll lend a helping hand until Daryl gets back." She followed Glenn to the truck and walked back and forth to deliver water.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Close Encounter**

**Author's Note- This chapter has a bit of smut that most people want to skip. Fair warning :3**

* * *

Rick, Shane, and Daryl came back at night. Nine o' clock to be exact.

Lori ran into Rick's arms and Lydia ran into Daryl's.

Lydia held Daryl's hands. "Did you guys find anything?"

"I tracked her footprints, checked a zombie for humans, and that's all we could find." Daryl reported.

Lydia frowned. "Oh man."

"Oh god.." Carol cried.

Lydia looked at Carol. "Should we comfort her?"

"I think it's best for her to grieve without us." Daryl lead her chin back to his attention. "We should find a car to sleep in."

Lydia kissed him. "I agree."

A few hundred cars down, Daryl and Lydia settled down in a van.

Lydia jumped into the van with Daryl right behind her.

Daryl closed the door behind him then wrapped his arms around her small body.

Lydia planted her lips on Daryl's booze tasting mouth.

Daryl took a step back and took his angel vest off. "You're turn."

Lydia took her backpack then Daryl's poncho. "Hurry up." She giggled while she took her shirt off; exposing her red bra.

Daryl laughed as he took off his shirt. "God damn." He kissed her deeply.

Lydia admired his buff torso. "Shit." She moaned. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and lied down with him.

Daryl kissed Lydia's abdomen, working his way down.

Lydia took her hair tie out. "Don't stop. Oh god, please don't stop."

Daryl took off her jeans and tossed them aside. He kissed her neck as she unlatched her bra. Daryl touched her breasts and kissed Lydia's lips.

Lydia could feel his hard on again through his jeans. "Why don't you take your pants off..." She unzipped his pants.

Daryl took them off as well as his boxers. The place between his legs were large and satisfying. Daryl reached into her panties and gently fingered her slowly.

Lydia moaned in pleasure. "Oh...Daryl." She kissed him passionately.

Slowly, Daryl place his tip inside of her. "Can you handle me?"

Lydia smiled. "I'll try my best."

Daryl thrusted all of him inside of her. Slow at first then gradually going faster which drove Lydia crazy.

/

The next morning, breakfast was served over a small fire pit.

Lydia and Daryl walked back to the RV to get some breakfast tacos.

Andrea handed the two an egg and bacon taco. "Here ya go!"

Lydia opened the taco and gave the bacon bits to Daryl.

"Thanks Lyds." He kissed her cheek.

Lydia sat in the shade with Daryl.

Carl walked up to Lydia and hugged her. "We are going to find Sophia, right?"

Lydia looked at Carol then to Carl. "I believe we are." She smiled at Carl.

Rick sat his Sheriff's hat on Carl's head. "Why don't you tag along with Shane and me? We'll look for Sophia together."

Carl gasped. "Really?! I can go!?"

Rick scooped up his son. "Let's go, buddy." He put him down.

Shane followed Rick into the woods with firearms.

Lydia looked at Daryl eat his breakfast. Seeing Rick with Carl made Lydia feel as if SHE wanted a baby from Daryl. She rolled her eyes chuckling to herself. Daryl would never agree to do that. Not in a million years.

Carol paced around the RV. "What if she's gone for good?" She asked out loud.

Lori sighed. "Carol, stop talking like that. We WILL find little Sophia."

Lydia sat close to Daryl and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you.." She held his hand.

Daryl slid his fingers between her fingers. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

Glenn chuckled. "Wow, never thought I'd see you two so happy together."

Lydia giggled. "I know. We started out as, what as the word, dear? Acquaintances?"

Daryl cracked a smile which was a bit awkward but Lydia thought it was cute. "That's the word."

Lydia kissed his nose then lied her head on his shoulder again.

"CARL!" Rick's voice echoed loudly.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Carl...?" Lori cried. "RICK?! CARL?!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Greene Farm**

Carl was shot. Not on purpose of course. Rick, Shane, and Carl were admiring a deer when the bullet when straight through the deer and right into Carl. A man by the name of Otis lead everyone to an isolated farm owned by Hershel Greene, a veterinarian. The RV was parked a few feet away from the house. Carl lied inside on the bed with Lori and Rick by his side. Shane and Otis went to find supplies for Carl to live. Glenn sat on the porch and talked to Maggie, Hershel's older daughter. Andrea stayed in the RV cleaning the weapons. Carol cried in her bed. Dale sat on top of the RV watching out for Walkers like he always does. Lydia and Daryl sat on the porch steps having a smoke.

"I hope Carl is okay. I'd hate to see him gone too." Lydia exhaled smoke.

Andrea walked from the RV to the porch. "I can't stand the sound of Carol's cries. Daryl, Lydia, could you help me find Sophia?"

Daryl and Lydia stood up. "Sure thing." Lydia took the knife from her belt.

"Here." Andrea gave Lydia a gun. "This should help you out too."

Lydia took the gun. "Uh, alright."

"What's wrong? Never handled a gun before?" Andrea chuckled.

"Actually, no. I haven't." She explained.

"Well, hell of a time to try." Andrea admitted.

Daryl lead the girls into the woods.

"So why haven't you shot a gun before? Didn't your dad teach you how to shoot?" Andrea whispered.

Lydia shook her head. "My parents divorced a long time ago and isolated himself from my mother and me. But, I have a step dad."

"Did he teach you how to shoot?"

"No. He just gave me this knife and said good luck." She chuckled slightly. "I don't know if Lizzie and Mika know how to shoot."

"Lizzie and Mika?" Andrea asked.

"My step sisters. Lizzie is eleven and Mika is ten. Both have blonde hair on top of their head. I hope they are okay." She stayed close to Daryl.

"Wait." Daryl stopped them.

Up in the tree, a Walker who once was a man, hung himself. On the tree, he posted:

_Got bit_

_Fever hit_

_World gone to shit_

_Might as well quit_

The Walker tried reached for them but simply could not. His legs were nothing but bare bones.

"Looks like this guy was just zombie chow for roaming Walkers." Lydia looked up at him.

Daryl searched the tent but found nothing and no one. "Where did that god damn kid go?"

"Jesus, could you kill that thing, Lydia?" Andrea was paranoid.

Lydia turned to Daryl. "Help me up, babe."

"No need." He aimed his crossbow at the zombie's head and fired. "Damn, such a waste of an arrow. Let's head home."

Andrea followed behind them.

* * *

The three go back to Hershel's front porch where Maggie and Glenn continue to talk.

Shane arrived with the supplies for Carl. He was sore, bloody, and shaken.

Lydia opened the door for him. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Shane muttered.

Lydia looked at the trail. "Where's Otis?"

Maggie followed him. "Where is Otis?" She repeated Lydia's question.

Shane gave the supplies to Hershel. "He...didn't make it."

Maggie covered her mouth. "What?"

"I need to take a shower." Shane ran upstairs.

Glenn hugged Maggie. "I'm so very sorry about your loss."

Maggie stormed past Glenn.

Lydia laid her hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Smooth, lover boy."

/

The next morning, Rick addresses the group.

"Hershel agreed to let us stay here on one condition." Rick stood by Lori.

"And that's that?" Lydia asked what they all were thinking.

"That we follow the rule. Stay away from the barn. That's it! I would hope you all obey this one rule. No questions, just respect his rule." Rick held Lori's hand.

Maggie approached Glenn by the fence. "Dad says we need supplies. I'll meet you by the car, okay?"

Glenn nodded. "Be right there."

"Glenn." Lori approached him. "I need you to do a favor for me."

Glenn smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"I request only one thing. Please don't tell anyone." Lori begged.

"What do you need?" Glenn put the baseball cap on his head.

"Could you...uh..get a pregnancy test for me?" Lori asked shyly.

Glenn nodded. "Of course I can. I'll make sure no one knows."

Lori hugged him. "Thanks Glenn. I owe you one."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Secret In The Barn**

Lydia sat on the porch smoking a cigarette. "Has anyone seen Daryl?"

Carol walked outside from inside making breakfast. "He left looking for Sophia. I didn't want him to go because I've already given up hope."

Lydia quickly stood up. "What?! Why are you just now telling me? Did he go alone?"

"I'm sorry." Carol said, hopelessly. "I think he went alone. He said he could handle it."

"Which way did he go?" Lydia ran down the steps.

"That way." Carol pointed west.

Lydia began to run towards the woods. "Thanks, Carol!" Lydia waved behind her.

* * *

Daryl lied on the cold bedrock in the middle of the stream. In one hand, his crossbow and in the other, Sophia's doll.

_"Come on, brother. I thought you were better than this." _

Daryl heard that familiar voice. That was the voice of his brother, Merle.

_"What are you doing on the ground? Better question, what are you doing with Lydia?"_

Daryl smiled. "She..makes me happy."

Merle laughed._ "She left me on that roof, little brother. But, you two seem like you got your lives in order. Having a baby in all."_

Daryl shook his head. "We are...not expecting."

Again, Merle busted out laughing._ "She's already keeping secrets from you? If I were you, I'd leave her. Dumb broad."_

Daryl frowned. "Stop talking bad about her. She'd tell me if she was pregnant. She's not, okay? Why do you have to torture me?"

_"God damn, Daryl! Dixons don't cry! Knock that crap off!" _Merle sighed and leaned in close to him. _"Brother, just wake up."_

Daryl opened his eyes to see a Walker just inches from his face. "Ah, shit!" He pushed the Walker away the same time the second Walker approached him.

He sat up but lied back down from exhaustion.

Lydia stood on top of the ridge and shot the Walkers in the head. "Daryl!" She ran down the ridge and helped her boyfriend up. She kissed his cheek and limped back with him to the farm.

/

Slowly, the two walked back to the farm. Shane, Rick, and Glenn joined them with weapons.

Lydia let go of Daryl. "Thank god I found him in time. Damn Walkers almost got a hold of him. I'll take him back."

Shane and Rick went back but Glenn stayed to talk to Lydia about Lori's suspicion.

"She wants me and Maggie to go get some pregnancy tests. Do you think it's Rick's?" Glenn whispered.

Lydia shrugged. "Hmm..I don't know."

Daryl laid his hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Get one for Lydia too."

Lydia swiped Daryl's hand from her shoulder. "Haha, very funny Daryl."

"No, I mean it. I hallucinated. I saw Merle. He told me you were pregnant." Daryl talked crazy.

"You're joking. Daryl, it was just a hallucination. Merle wasn't there and I'm not really pregnant."

"Maybe I should go..." Glenn took a step back.

"No!" Lydia chuckled. "You know what, get me one too, Glenn. If Daryl doesn't believe me, so be it. But if I'm not pregnant, I'm leaving you." Lydia warned, walking toward the camp. "Walk your damn self to the house."

Daryl sighed. "Shit." He looked up at Glenn.

Glenn nodded slowly. "Yea, I'll..uh...be going now with Maggie." He left Daryl in the field.

/

Hours later, Glenn returned with the pregnancy tests and supplies for Hershel and things for dinner. Glenn handed one to Lori then met Lydia on the porch.

"Here is yours." Glenn handed it to her.

Lydia put her cigarette out. "Thanks Glenn." She stashed the test in her bag.

"Are you going to do your video diary?" Glenn asked.

Lydia shook her head. "Like Carol, I've given up hope. I gave up hope on finding my siblings. I'm done." She walked inside.

Lori met Glenn on the porch. "Damn, I'm pregnant."

Glenn smiled. "Well, congrats! Who's the lucky man?"

Lori shrugged. "The bad thing is, I don't know. I don't know if I want to bring this child in this world of zombies. Would it be too much to ask you and Maggie to get some morning after pills in the morning over at the pharmacy?"

Glenn shook his head. "Nope. As long as Maggie and me bond, I will go anywhere."

Lori hugged him. "You do so much for me. You're so kind."

Daryl walked up the porch stairs. "Lydia inside?"

Glenn nodded. "Yea, it's time for dinner."

While walking down the stairs, Maggie past Glenn a note to meet her for a sexual encounter.

"Look at you, man." Daryl chuckled.

Glenn stuffed the note in his pocket. "In five minutes, tell her to meet me by the hay loft." Glenn ran toward the barn that they were told to stay away from.

Lydia walked outside to see Daryl. "Hey." She spoke.

Daryl held her hand. "Did you test yet?"

"I'm waiting until morning. Or did Merle just speak to you to tell me to take it now?" Lydia took her hand back.

"Jesus." Daryl lite a cigarette. "I'm just making sure this isn't a real thing. If Merle is dead, souls can spot this shit."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked back inside.

Maggie walked back to the house. "Where did Glenn go?"

"He went to the hay loft." Daryl put out his cigarette.

"Shit!" Maggie ran towards the barn. "Glenn! Don't go in!"

Glenn stood in front of the barn listening to the zombies moan from inside.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**An Apology From Daryl**

Lydia just got done taking a shower and she changed into some of Maggie's clothes. She slipped on a tank top with slim fitting jeans. Her butterfly necklace stained with Walker blood. The pregnancy test laid on the edge of the sink. She took the pink cap off and began to pee on the stick. Five minutes later, she got her result. She braided her hair into a side ponytail then swung the blue backpack over her shoulders.

Lori knocked on the door. "Lydia? Are you in there?"

Lydia opened the door. "Yea and the test is negative. Crazy son of a bitch!" She walked angrily past Lori.

Glenn, Rick, Dale, Shane, and Daryl stood in a circle.

"Rick, confront Hershel about the Walkers in that barn." Glenn looked at Rick.

"No. This remains a secret. If he knows that we know about the Walkers, he'll make us leave." Rick answered.

Lydia tapped on Daryl's shoulder.

"What?" Daryl turned around. "Oh Lydia. What did it say?"

Lydia took his poncho and threw it on the ground. "It's a negative." She threw the test at his chest. "Go screw yourself for not believing me!" Lydia stormed off inside.

Daryl sighed. "Lydia, come on!" He picked up his poncho.

"Daryl!" Rick got his attention. "That can be dealt with later. If the situation gets worse, I'll talk to him, got it?"

Maggie walked out the door. "Glenn, let's go."

Shane looked at Glenn. "Where are you two going?"

Glenn walked with Maggie to her car. "Just getting some stuff, dude."

Lydia stormed into the living room where Hershel sat reading the Bible. "That stupid redneck."

Hershel glanced up. "Hello."

Lydia looked at him. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you there. I don't believe we met. I'm Lydia Samuels." She sat next to him in a smaller chair.

Hershel smiled at her. "I'm Hershel Greene. I know you met Maggie and Beth."

"Yes I have. Thank you for letting us stay on the farm. It means so much to us. Really it does." Lydia took her backpack off.

"It's not a problem. You all have obeyed the rules and as long as you contribute, it's alright with me." He looked back at his Bible.

"How's Carl doing?" Lydia looked at his room.

"He's getting better, I admit." Hershel grumbled.

"Please, excuse me." Lydia took her bag.

"I hear you and Daryl fighting outside." Hershel rocked back and forth in his chair.

Lydia stopped in her tracks. "It was that loud?"

Hershel chuckled. "Oh yea."

Lydia turned around. "I'm sorry about all that. That redneck has one hallucination and he goes crazy."

"I would understand." Hershel stopped rocking. "Being a father is tough job. Just look at how much Carl has affected Rick. Maybe Daryl isn't father material."

Lydia's stomach fluttered as if it was full of butterflies. Dammit, Hershel was right. Daryl was just too rough to be a nurturing father. "Do you think I was too hard on Daryl? He was trying to be careful after all."

"Go talk to him." Hershel placed a bookmark in the Bible.

"I'll talk to him after dinner." Lydia walked to Carl's room.

Lydia sat next to Carl. She moved the hair from his face then held his hand. "Carl?"

Carl woke up from his small nap. "Lydia?"

"How are you feeling, Carl? Sorry to wake you." She smiled.

Carl managed to smile through the pain. "I'm feeling better than a few days ago."

"Can I get you anything?" Lydia picked up her bag.

"Got water?" He coughed.

Lydia took the cap off her water and poured a small amount into his mouth. "Is that alright?"

Carl nodded. "It's good enough. Where's Dad?"

"Oh." Lydia looked out the window. "I think he's working on something. Your dad is a very important man. When I met him, he was a scared looking man." She giggled.

Carl closed his eyes with a smile across his face. "My dad is awesome."

Lydia kissed his hand. "Get better soon, little buddy."

"Here's your abortion pills!" Maggie yelled from outside.

Lydia ran outside to see Maggie throw a box of morning after pills at Lori.

"Maggie, stop!" Glenn followed her.

Lydia ran down the steps and met Lori by the tents. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lori picked up the box. "I don't know who's child it is."

"Who cares? You can't do this, Lori." Lydia hugged her. "You have to tell Rick."

Lori took a step back. "No, I shouldn't and neither should you." She walked back to their tent.

"Lori!" Lydia stood dumbfounded. She wanted to talk to Shane about this.

Dale walked up to Lydia. "Have you seen Andrea?"

Lydia shook her head. "I haven't. Where's Shane?"

Dale sighed angrily. "Shane probably took her somewhere. I know it! I don't trust that man. Don't tell anyone but I think he killed Otis."

"What? Shane said Otis was attacked by Walkers and died."

"That's what he told us. Do you really believe what Shane says?"

"Good point. Where could they have gone?" Lydia gripped her backpack straps.

"Probably looking for- oh, there they are." Dale walked toward the car.

Lydia leaned against the tree; observing their conversation. Lydia is starting to believe that Shane actually killed Otis. The two went to a high school to fetch supplies for Carl. Shane was there with Otis.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist with a bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry." He rested his head on her back.

Lydia looked down at the flowers. "Daryl," She turned around. "Thanks." She hugged him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sorry. You were right to freak out. You're not a father type guy and that's okay."

Daryl kissed Lydia. "I just wanted to know. If you were pregnant, I'll be right here the whole time."

Lydia hugged Daryl. "Thank you."

Dinner at the Greene Farm was filled with tension. Dale and Shane kept glancing rudely at each other. Carl was finally better and eating with his family. Sophia was still gone and the crew continued looking for her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Overstayed Welcome**

_Next Morning_

Lydia and Carl sat on top of the RV to look out for Walkers. It was actually Lydia's turn but Carl wanted to tag along too.

"Okay, I spy something big and brown." Carl squinted his eyes.

"Is it the barn?" Lydia turned to him.

Carl laughed. "Yea, it's the barn."

Lydia looked around. "I spy with my little eye something...yellow."

"Yellow? The sun?"

"Nope."

"Hay?"

"Yea." Lydia chuckled. "Lame, I know."

"Uh oh." Carl pointed at the woods.

Lydia picked up the sniper. "I-I never shot a sniper."

"What?! Then why are we up here?"

"I don't know! Okay, it can't be that hard." Lydia looked at the Walker through the sniper. "Okay, it's aimed at his head." She pulled the trigger and shot that Walker RIGHT in the head. "I did it!"

Carl laughed. "Great job."

Daryl banged on the side of the RV with his crossbow. "Hey beautiful!"

Lydia stuck her head over the RV. "Don't distract me." She giggled.

"Carol helped me make this." He handed her a flower bracelet.

Lydia slid it on her right wrist. "Thanks."

Dale climbed on top of the RV. "Alright, Miss Samuels. I'll tag in."

Lydia stood up with a smile. "Oh, okay." She hugged him. "Let's go, Carl."

"Carl!" Rick yelled for him.

The two climbed down the RV.

"Coming dad!" Carl walked with Lydia.

Rick looked at Lydia. "I'm going with Hershel to recover some Walkers. Stay here and don't let anyone do anything stupid."

Lydia nodded. "Has Lori talked to you about anything?"

"Yea, she's pregnant." Rick looked at Carl.

Carl smiled. "I'm having a little brother or sister?"

Rick nodded. "Looks like it. I'll be back." He left with Hershel.

"Congrats, little buddy." Lydia walked with Carl to the Greene house.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Shane stopped Lydia.

Lydia looks at Carl. "Go inside, Carl. I'm going to talk to Shane for a minute."

Carl said nothing and walked back inside.

Lydia walked to Shane's truck with him. "What do you want?"

"I don't know what Dale's been tellin' ya, but he's wrong. I see you listenin' in on our conversation." Shane leaned against his truck. "What do you know?"

"Look, why do you care about me so much?! I'm not saying you killed him but I'm not saying you're innocent, Shane. I don't know because I wasn't there. But if I find out that you did, I had all the right reasons to suspect you." Lydia crossed her arms.

Shane sighed. "You are once stubborn girl, you know that?"

"Where did you and Andrea go to? Dale and I were looking for you both."

Shane chuckled. "Are you my parents now?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, it's impossible to get an answer out of you."

"We went to look for Sophia. Damn, what is it with you women?"

Lydia scoffed. "Was that so hard?"

"What the hell is this now?" Shane looked past Lydia.

Lydia turned around to see Hershel and Rick with Walkers. "What are they doing?"

Shane took the gun from his truck. "I've had enough of this Walker bullshit."

Lydia ran after him. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Hershel and Rick were almost to the barn when Shane stepped in front of them. "Rick, what the hell are you doing?"

This stir drawn a crowd around them. The Greene's with Hershel and the rest with Rick.

"Shane, put the gun down." Rick contained the Walker.

"Get out of the way, Shane." Hershel instructed.

This pushed Shane over the edge. He shot each Walker in the head.

"Shane! NO!" Rick let the dead Walker slip through his fingers.

"We know you're storing Walkers in that barn, Hershel! Why not bring them out?" Shane walked toward the barn.

Lydia pulled out her gun. "Shane, don't do it!"

Shane shot the lock off the barn and within seconds, Walkers flooded out.

Maggie and Beth stood behind Hershel in tears. The group overstayed their welcome.

One after another, Walkers were shot dead. Loved ones and friends of Hershel were scattered all over the ground.

The group hugged and cried.

"Look what you made us do, Shane!" Lydia threw her gun down.

Shane shoved her back. "This HAD to be done. You stay out of this!" He towered over her.

"HEY!" Daryl walked quickly to pick up Lydia.

More growling and moaning came from the barn. Shane and Lydia quickly stood back and waited until the last Walker came out. To everyone's surprise, a little girl walked out of the barn. Blue shirt with a rainbow on the front.

"Sophia!" Carol ran from the house. "Sophia! Sophia..."

Daryl held Carol back. "That's not Sophia."

Lydia covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh my god..."

Rick walked past the group. Remorsefully, Rick stepped forward with a gun held at her head. He waited until she was close enough and without hesitation, Rick shot Sophia in the head.

Hershel stood up. "Get away from us! Go! All of you!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Don't Look Back**

That night everyone remained at the camp. No one dared to go into the Greene house.

Dale and Lydia sat on top of the RV.

"I told you Shane is dangerous." Dale whispered.

Lydia nodded. "There's nothing good about that man. We need to get rid of him."

"If only Rick can see that but he's blinded by his friendship towards him." Dale sighed.

Lydia snuggled Daryl's poncho. "Just because Shane is insane, it's not fair that we have to be out here like animals."

"Well, Rick's orders that we stay here. Hershel went missing and Rick and Glenn went looking for him. Maybe we can go in without someone saying anything."

Lydia looked at their farm house. "Yea right. That Maggie girl is scary as shit. I'm scared of her more than the Walkers." She giggled.

Dale looked at the field. "What's that?" He pointed.

Lydia stood up. "I don't know. We can go check it out."

Dale and Lydia climbed down from the RV and walked toward the object.

"I hope the boys get back before morning. If something happens, we're doomed." Lydia confessed.

"Are you and Daryl having a child too?" Dale smiled at her.

Lydia laughed. "No, uh...no. But, he said if I did, he would be there for me."

"Daryl Dixon?" Dale laughed. "He became so soft since he met you."

Lydia snuggled his poncho. "He's just..changed."

Dale and Lydia frowned at the object they spotted. A cow lied down on the ground with its stomach ripped open and gutted.

"Walkers?" Lydia turned to Dale.

Dale looked at Lydia. "I've watched all day."

One of the Walkers threw himself at Dale and knocked Lydia to the ground.

"Dale!" Lydia fumbled around her belt to find her knife.

The Walker ripped open Dale's stomach and began to feast on his insides.

"NO!" Lydia screams alerted the group. She stabbed the Walker and shoved him aside. She held Dale's head on her lap. "Dale, please stay with us. PLEASE!" She wept.

The whole camp ran to Lydia's aid and Dale's dying moment.

Andrea looked down at Dale with tearful eyes. "Oh god."

Lydia removed his hat and fanned him.

Daryl helped Lydia up and held her waist in one hand and a gun aimed at Dale. "I'm sorry, brother." He shot Dale.

* * *

The next day at 5 o'clock, Lydia sat by Dale's grave smoking. She placed his hat on the sticks that resembled a cross. Under her boot, she put out her cigarette and covered her face to hide the tears.

Rick crouched down and placed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry about Dale."

Lydia stood up. "This is impossible. That Walker came out of no where. Dale was sitting on top of the RV all day watching over the farm. Rick.." Her voice turned into a whisper. "It was Shane."

"Oh, not you too. First Lori then Dale and now you're telling me he's dangerous." Rick put his hands on his hips.

"It's true. If your wife, Dale, AND me have suspicions, shouldn't you, as a leader, be concerned? Shane had it in for Dale and Shane wanted to shut him up." Lydia looked down. "Talk to him Rick because I'd be damned if I end up being Walker food."

Glenn slapped his hand on her shoulder. "Lydia!"

Lydia took the gun from her belt buckle and pointed it at Glenn's head. "Jesus." She lowered her gun.

"Sorry to scare you, Lydia." Glenn frowned.

"What do you need?" Lydia put the gun back in her belt buckle.

"Maggie needs your help with dinner." Glenn looked at the house.

"Why me? I thought she hated us."

"Beats me. I'd go before she comes over here and drags you inside by your hair." Glenn chuckled.

Lydia sighed and walked inside their house. The ambiance was cold and uninviting since they shot down the Walkers.

Maggie hugged Lydia. "I need you to help me with Beth."

"What's wrong with Beth?"

"She's talking about suicide." Maggie said coldly.

Andrea stopped making dinner. "Can I talk to her?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea, I'll make dinner instead."

Maggie nodded. "Just talk her out of it, would you?"

Andrea walked into Beth's room then shut the door.

Lydia took off the poncho and backpack. "Thanks for letting us come in." She sat them down in the living room.

Maggie sat at the table. "I only let girls and Glenn come over now." She laughed.

Lydia dumped the meat into a skillet. "I never imagined it all end like this."

Maggie sighed. "This world went to hell. I understand why Beth wants to die."

Those words hit Lydia's heart. "She should be okay with Andrea. She's wise."

"Like Dale." Maggie added.

Lydia sat beside Maggie taking out the side braid and into a ponytail. "Like Dale."

/

The group was let in for dinner. Hershel agreed to let them stay for a little bit longer. Rick, Carl, and Shane were absent and that worried Lori.

Finally, Lori stood up. "I have to go look for Rick and Shane."

Lydia stopped her. "I don't think so. Let us go find them." She looked at Daryl.

Daryl put his plate in the sink. "I'm your hunter."

Lydia and Daryl took one step outside and looked at the field. Carl was aiming at gun at his father.

"Shit." Lydia ran after them.

"Wait!" Daryl stopped her. "Wait." They looked at them.

Behind Rick, a Walker Shane limped towards him. Carl's shot killed Shane which alerted a hoard of fast Walkers. Rick scooped up Carl and ran to the house.

Lydia and Daryl run into the house. "We gotta go! Too many Walkers are coming this way! We have to go!"

Rick and Carl were chased into the barn. Walkers invaded the farm and there were too many to fight off. The group escaped out the back and ran towards the RV and cars.

"I have to help the rest." Lydia kissed Daryl. "Go! I got it!"

Daryl stopped her. "NO! I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine." She shot a Walker behind Daryl. "I have to help Andrea gather everyone." Lydia shot her way through the Walkers to get to the house.

Rick lite the barn on fire to distract the hoard of zombies. The two escaped out the barn window and onto the ground.

Andrea and Lydia helped people onto the RV and cars.

"Do we have everyone?" Andrea looked around.

"I think so! Let's get the hell out of here!" Lydia and Andrea ran toward the RV but it was gone. All the cars and supplies were gone.

"HEY!" Andrea ran toward the RV leaving.

Lydia followed her waving their hands around. "Oh my god!" Lydia shot at approaching Walkers.

Andrea took Lydia's arm. "We have to go! Don't look back!"

Lydia listened to Andrea and took off into the woods. No looking back and not crying about stuff she couldn't change.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Woodbury**

The run lasted all night and carried on in the morning. Lydia had Andrea's back and Andrea had Lydia's back. Both were tried and hungry from their long journey.

"I can't do this anymore." Lydia collapsed on the ground.

Andrea helped her up. "Come on, we have to keep going. We cannot stop."

Lydia hobbled for a short amount of time before collapsing again. "We need to rest."

Andrea sat Lydia against the tree. "Maybe we can stop.."

A hooded woman walked up to the girls. Behind her, she had two arm less zombies on a rope leash.

Lydia and Andrea looked up at the katana wielding woman.

"Do you need assistance?" The woman asked.

Lydia nodded. "We are lost."

"Stay with me and you will be okay." The woman assured them. "My name is Michonne."

* * *

Eight months past and now the season was spring. The group had given up hope trying to find Andrea and Lydia and were presumed dead. The one who took it the worst was Daryl. Lori was roughly eight months pregnant with Rick's child.

/

Andrea, Lydia, and Michonne survived the winter and were looking for a safer place to stay. Andrea was sick and looked like she would turn soon.

Lydia let Andrea hang onto her for a good few miles before Andrea was too sick to go any further.

"Is she okay?" Michonne looked at Lydia.

Lydia sat by Andrea. "She's just sick."

Michonne looked ahead at the helicopter crash. "Be alert." Michonne muttered.

"I want you all to scope out this area. Governor's orders!" One of the men commanded them.

The three girls ducked down low in the bushes.

"Kill every god damn walker you can find." One yelled.

Michonne killed the two walkers she had on the leash with her katana.

"What was that?! Investigate." One of the three men told them.

"That voice.." Lydia whispered.

"One of these girls is not like the other." A voice stood behind them.

Lydia turned around to see a familiar redneck. "Merle.."

Merle stood in front of them with a hand blade strapped on his right arm. "Well, Well, Well! Lydia Samuels!"

"Oh shit." Lydia dropped her head.

"You know him?" Michonne whispered.

Andrea fainted on the ground.

"Looks like you need my help." Merle helped her up.

/

Andrea woke up in a bed with a woman standing next to her.

"Welcome to Woodbury." The woman walked out of the room.

Lydia and Michonne sat in the room with her. "Good afternoon, Andrea." Lydia smiled.

Andrea sat up. "Woodbury?"

Merle walked in with a man behind him. "These are the new comers. Be careful about that one." He pointed to Lydia. "She'll hand cuff you to a roof when you least expect it."

Lydia stood up. "Be careful yourself. I left you up there because I didn't want you to get hurt. You're the maniac who cut his own hand off."

"Pardon me." The Governor walked past Merle. "Could you ladies follow me, please?"

Lydia helped Andrea out of bed and Michonne followed behind.

The walk through the neighborhood seemed harmless and safe.

"That over there," The Governor pointed. "Is the thing that protects us from Walkers."

This wall consisted of old tires and a two steel doors. On the wall, men stayed on top to survey the Walkers if any appeared.

The three reached The Governor's house.

"Would you ladies like a drink?" He poured himself scotch.

Michonne said nothing but shook her head.

"I'll take one." Andrea spoke.

"Me too." Lydia sat down with them in front of his desk.

The man handed them the small glasses. "I'm the Governor of Woodbury but you may call me Philip." He looked at Andrea.

Lydia wanted to know more about Merle. "You know Merle Dixon?"

Philip looked at Lydia. "Yes. He found us and I took him in. I believe he said, 'Some bitch cuffed him to the mall in Atlanta'."

Lydia nodded. "Yep. That would be me."

Philip chuckled. "Interesting." He looked at Michonne. "I only ask that while in Woodbury, there will be no weapons."

One of the men in the room took Michonne's katana away.

"Where are you taking it?" Michonne muttered.

"I'll put it away for now. It's my job to protect these people. They won't feel to safe if a woman, such as yourself, was to carry that powerful weapon." He then looked to Lydia. "I'm going to need your weapons too."

Lydia sat her gun on his desk. "I'm not giving you my father's knife."

Andrea sat her father's gun on the table. "Come on, Lydia. That's my father's gun. If I can do it, you can."

Lydia was stubborn but it was only fair. She sat the large knife on the table.

Philip took them and shoved them in his desk. "Thank you kindly. Now, tonight we are having a party. I suggest you go to that." He smiled.

"I-I don't know. I'm not really about parties." Lydia tried to blow it off.

"Oh come on, Lydia." Andrea nudged her elbow. "He's trying to be nice to us."

"No thanks." Michonne quickly answered.

Lydia nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great! Come on, I'll show you your new home." He opened the door for them.

The three girls followed Philip to their new homes just across the street from Philip's home.

"If you need anything, come right over." He smiled before walking out.

"I could get used to this place." Lydia smiled.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "I don't trust that man."

Lydia shrugged. "Hasn't given me a reason to distrust him." She sat her backpack by the door.

"That sword is my life." Michonne looked outside. "I plan on getting it back too."

Andrea sat at the small table. "This place seems perfect."

"Hey, Lydia!" Merle yelled from outside.

Michonne opened the door. "What is it?"

"Jesus Christ, woman! You scare me." Merle laughed.

Lydia stood in front of Michonne. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask a few questions." Merle grinned. "Can we take a walk?"

Michone shut the door on him.

"Hey." Lydia opened the door. "I'll walk with you."

Michonne shut the door again and sat at the table with Andrea.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**The Zombie Games**

"Is that Daryl's poncho?" Merle laughed.

"It is, actually. Since you've been gone, we grew closer." Lydia's boots scuffed the sidewalk.

"My little brother has a girlfriend?" He couldn't help but laugh. "That fool. Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Lydia pinched her forehead. "God, why do people keep asking me that?"

"Calm down, girl. I was just asking a damn question." Merle spit.

"I'm sorry about Atlanta. We did come back for you and when Daryl saw you weren't there, he treated me like shit." Lydia chuckled.

"Merle!" The Governor walked behind them. "We need your assistance to get ready for the party tonight."

Lydia saw Michonne sneak into the Governor's house undetected.

"Lydia, how is your time so far?" The Governor offered a promising smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." Lydia grinned. "I guess I will catch up with you two later." Lydia walked back home. She looked over her shoulder to see if the Governor was watching, which he wasn't. She snuck into his house and met Michonne upstairs with her katana.

"Are you crazy?" Lydia slammed the door.

Michonne swung her sword over her back. "I'm leaving and it would be great if you and Andrea would come with me."

"I don't think so, Michonne. This place is paradise since we left the farm." Lydia chuckled.

"I don't like being cooped up like this. I'd rather take my chances outside this hell." Michonne looked around.

"Merle, make sure our new guests are satisfied by the fight." Philip's voice echoed in the house.

Lydia and Michonne quickly hid behind the wall in the next room.

"Also, not to mention to feed them. Give the Walkers one last meal before we pluck their teeth." He poured himself a drink. "Milton, how is the experiment going?"

Milton, Woodbury's scientist, stumbled his words. "I-I-I am close to a break through, Governor." He grinned.

"Oh my gosh.." Lydia whispered. "Zombie fight?"

"The party is in a few hours so why don't you two get out." The Governor sat in his chair.

The two left and Lydia and Michone came out of hiding.

Michonne slid her sword from the holder. "I request to leave."

The Governor quickly sat up. "I cannot let you leave."

Michonne walked towards him. "I want to leave right now. If you don't let me, I'm going to slice your head off."

The Governor laughed. "Fine. Don't do anything drastic. What about you, Lydia? Going with her?"

Lydia shook her head. "I'm not."

* * *

The three girls gathered at the entrance.

"I encourage you to come with, Andrea and Lydia." Michonne stood with her back to entrance.

Andrea shook her head. "I'm afraid of what's out there. In here, We're safe."

Lydia nodded. "We aren't used to the wild like you are."

"Suit yourself." Michonne hugged Andrea and Lydia. "I'll see you all later then."

Lydia and Andrea watched Michonne walk out.

Merle closed the gates.

Andrea and Lydia walked towards the stadium.

"You okay, Lydia?" Andrea noticed Lydia's sad face.

"Not really. I hate saying goodbye. It always reminds me of Daryl." Lydia held back tears.

"You think he's still alive? After all this time?"

Lydia chuckled. "I don't know anymore. He probably thinks I'm dead. Daryl is a tough guy with good friends."

Andrea hugged Lydia. "At least we have each other. That counts right?" Andrea smiled.

Lydia smiled back. "Yea, at least we aren't entirely alone."

Merle caught up with Lydia. "Hello girls."

"Oh god." Andrea walked the other way. "I'll catch up with you later, Lyds."

Lyds. God, she'd give anything to see Daryl again.

"Okay." Lydia waved to her. "Why do you always want to talk to me, Merle?"

Merle put his left arm around her. "Just want to make you comfortable. You know Daryl is probably dead, right?"

Lydia shoved him away. "Go to hell, Merle!" Lydia continued walking. "If this is what comfortable is, leave me out of it."

/

The stadium was lite up with torches. It was packed with Woodbury fans waiting to cheer on fellow members.

"What's this about anyway?" Lydia leaned into Andrea.

"I don't know but Philip said it was spectacular." Andrea smiled.

Lydia shook her head. "You and the Governor are getting pretty close, huh?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She laughed.

"Hello Woodbury!" Philip announced.

The crowd went wild with excitement.

"Bring out the Walkers!" Philip pointed to Merle.

Lydia and Andrea looked at each other. "What?" Andrea looked at the chained zombies.

_"This is what he was talking about earlier." _Lydia thought.

Two men stood in the middle fighting before the Walkers got to them.

The Governor joined the two girls in the stand. "What do you think?" He smiled charmingly.

"What is this?" Andrea and Lydia looked at him.

"This is what we do. Don't worry, they are toothless." He laughed.

Lydia and Andrea stood up and left the stadium.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**The Great Woodbury War**

_**The Next Morning**_

Lydia laid a plate of pancakes in front of Andrea. "You need to go talk to him. This is so f'd up."

Andrea took a bite. "I'll do that, Lydia."

Lydia sat down with her own plate of food. "I thought Woodbury was suppose to be safe."

Andrea shrugged. "Maybe it's not so bad to watch it. At least they are toothless."

"Oh, 'cause that makes it right." Lydia took a sip of milk.

"Jesus, Lydia. As long as they aren't in real danger, it should be fine." Andrea finished her pancakes.

"You're siding with him." Lydia put her fork down.

"No I'm not. I'll go talk to him right now." Andrea walked out the door.

Lydia reached inside her bag and pulled out her camcorder. "Hello family. I lost count of days but I'm happy to report that I'm somewhere safe. I'm afraid I lost my first group but Andrea is still with me. I'm about to take a shower because I stink." She laughed. "Goodbye." She blew the camera a kiss before turning it off of record. She looked through her footage and looked at Daryl's pretty face. Merle was right. He's gone and Lydia came to terms with it. She lied her head on the table and wept.

/

After her shower, Lydia changed into her new clothes Andrea picked out for her at Woodbury Clothes. A plain black split tank with black jeans that Lydia cut the knees out of. She wore her boots again with Daryl's poncho. Lydia sat at the table, looking at Daryl's flower bracelet he made her.

Andrea walked through the door with a smile on her face. " I, uh, talked to him."

Lydia took a long look at Andrea. "What..did he say?"

"Ya know," She sat with Lydia. "He said he will think about getting rid of it."

"Well, that's good. How was the sex?" Lydia busted out laughing.

Andrea scoffed with a smile. "You are one prude girl."

"I can smell it off you." She laughed harder.

"Do you really? God, I need a shower." She walked into the bathroom.

Lydia looked out the window to see Merle walked in with Glenn and Maggie! She ran outside to Merle who was covered in blood. "What are you doing?"

Glenn looked at Lydia. "Lydia, you're alive! Listen, get help."

"Shut up and keep moving!" Merle shoved him.

Lydia walked with Merle. "What are you doing? These are friends."

"Sorry, Governor's orders." Merle pointed a gun at Maggie and Glenn.

Lydia had enough of this man. She should have left with Michonne when she had the chance. She didn't bother to knock and walked in. "Philip, I need to talk to you! What are you doing with Glenn and Maggie?"

Philip turned around. "Who?"

"You gave Merle orders to capture them!"

"Actually, if you have to know, I sent Merle to kill Michonne. She's dangerous and I don't think the people here-"

"Screw the people!" Lydia slammed her hands on his desk. "He has Glenn and Maggie!"

The Governor walked past Lydia. "Then I have to talk to them. Do you mind?" He opened the door.

Lydia sighed heavily. "I thought this place was suppose to be safe. This is horrible."

"Miss Lydia, we are in a zombie apocalypse. When the world turned, everything went horrible." The Governor lead her out the door. "Don't mention any of this to Andrea. I care about her too much for her to worry. Could you do that for me?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea. I'll keep quiet."

* * *

Late afternoon in Woodbury. The men on the walls looked over the people well.

Andrea sat her drink down at the table with Lydia. "I'm going to look out at the wall. If you need me..." She walked out.

The thing was, Lydia didn't care anymore. She hated keeping secrets especially this big one. Andrea cared about Michonne more than Lydia did truthfully. She wanted to rescue Glenn and Maggie but would be harshly punished if she tried. But, the gambler Lydia was, she continued anyway.

Lydia walked outside and saw the Governor talking to Merle. "Where's Glenn and Maggie?"

"Don't worry about them, Lydia." Governor caressed her hand gently. "It's going to be okay."

Lydia yanked her hand back. "I want to talk to Glenn. Please."

Governor looked to Merle. "Take Lydia to Glenn. I'll talk to Maggie."

Merle lead Lydia to Glenn's room. "You got a visitor." He shut the door behind Lydia.

Glenn and Lydia hugged. "What happened to you?" Lydia wiped the blood from his nose.

"Assholes sent a Walker on me. Merle beat the shit out of me too. He wants to know where the group is." He held his eye. "Is this where you've been?"

"No. This woman named Michonne took Andrea and me in for the winter. We came to Woodbury a few days ago." Lydia hugged him again.

"Have you seen Maggie?" He asked desperately.

"Not since you two came in." Lydia sighed.

"You know, Daryl thinks you're dead." Glenn looked at Lydia.

Lydia's face lite up. "Daryl's alive?!"

He nodded. "Yea! We have to get out of here though."

Merle and another guy busted the door open. Right behind them, Philip with a shirtless Maggie.

Lydia felt anger at the pit of her stomach. "What did you do? What about Andrea?! You make me sick."

Philip took out a gun and held it to Gleen's head. "Where is your group staying?"

"The prison!" Maggie blurted out. "The prison."

"How many are there?"

"Nine."

Governor put his weapon away and walked out the door, taking Lydia's wrist. "Get back to Andrea, huh? Mind not telling her this?" He closed the door, leaving Maggie and Glenn by themselves.

Merle stopped them. "Governor, take it easy on her."

"You care about her, huh?" He laughed.

"She's my brother's girlfriend." It slipped out of his mouth.

"Merle!" Lydia gasped.

Governor laughed. "Really now?"

Lydia tried to let loose of his tight grip. "You're hurting me."

Philip lead her to his house in the dark. "Why don't you stay here for awhile and chat with me."

"Why don't you kiss me ass?" Lydia opened the door.

Philip closed the door. "Stay awhile."

Lydia closed her eyes. "Please, I just want to stay here in Woodbury. I don't want to leave anymore. I just want Maggie and Glenn to leave. They told you what you wanted to know."

Andrea walked in. "Hey guys."

Philip looked at her. "You kept your word. You came back." He greeted her with a kiss. "How did things with Milton go?"

Lydia looked Andrea. "You said you were guarding the wall."

"I did. After that, I met with Milton which didn't go so well. Mr. Coleman died." She went to the bar for a drink.

Outside, shots were fired and people began to freak out.

The three walked into the streets.

"Shots came from up there. I'm gonna check it out." Andrea told the Governor.

"No." He grabbed her arm. "I'll handle it."

Andrea turned to Lydia. "Go home and lock the door. Turn the lights off and hide somewhere."

Lydia nodded. "Be careful." She hugged her before running. She did what Andrea said and hid behind the fridge.

"Sometimes biters get through and things get out of hand." He assured her.

Some of his men approached him. "What's the plan?"

"Fan out and find these people. You shoot to kill and try to take prisoners." The Governor instructed them.

Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and a black man held onto Glenn and Maggie.

"Rick, we have to go get Lydia!" Glenn stopped them.

Daryl's heart raced. "Lydia?! Lydia is alive?!"

"Yes! She knows you're alive too." Glenn looked up at Daryl.

"She's around here somewhere but the last time we saw her was when the Governor took her to his house." Maggie added.

The group entered a random house and stayed there for a while. Michonne slipped away and went to find Lydia and kill the Governor.

"Glenn, are you okay?" Daryl asked.

"I'll be alright. But you gotta know, Merle did this to me. He threw a walker at me." Glenn held Maggie.

"Merle's the governor around here?" He crouched down.

"No, he's like the lieutenant or something." Maggie looked over her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here. We have a car a few miles down. Can you walk?" Rick turned to Glenn.

"Yea, I'm fine." He stood up.

"If Merle's around I want to see him. Lydia is here too and I want to see her." Daryl told Rick.

Daryl wanted to see those two more than anything else in this world. He would DIE for them.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A Tearful Reunion**

Andrea ran into their house. "Lydia?"

Lydia climbed from behind the fridge. "I'm here. What the hell is going on?"

"Some assholes are taking over and I got stuck with house checks." Andrea sighed.

Lydia looked out the window. "One hell of a fight out there."

Andrea hugged Lydia. "I'll be back for you later. Continue to hide."

Lydia did what she said and hid behind the fridge again.

* * *

The fight finally stopped and people were in the streets crying.

Lydia swung her bag over her shoulders then opened the door to complete hell. She couldn't believe that the sanctuary she thought was heaven at first were taken over by jerks.

"Lydia!" Andrea met her in the middle of the street. "Philip calls for an emergency meeting at the stadium."

"Shit Andrea, you look spooked. What's wrong?" Lydia ran with her towards the stadium.

"Michonne came back and attacked Philip. She screwed up his right eye pretty bad." She huffed.

Andrea and Lydia collided with the crowd. Philip and his main men stood in the middle.

At last, the Governor spoke up. "What can I say? Since the walls were completed, there hasn't been a night like this since the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promise to keep you safe. Hell, look at me!"

Lydia leaned into Andrea. "I don't think I want to." She giggled.

"Lydia, hush." She glanced at her angrily.

"You know, I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, and tomorrow we'll bury the dead but I won't because I can't. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have! Want to destroy us! And worse..because one of those terrorists is one of our own." Governor pointed to a man behind him. "Merle! The man I counted on, the man I trusted. He lead them here and he let 'em in. It was you! You lied, betrayed us all!"

Lydia shook her head. "No..that couldn't have been him."

Two people walked through the entrance with what appeared to be a Walker.

Philip's men shoved Merle to the middle.

"This is one of the terrorists!" He yanked the sack from his head. "Merle's own brother!"

Lydia's heart sank. "Daryl!" Her eyes met his.

"Oh my god.." Andrea whispered.

Daryl looked at Lydia. "God damn.."

"What should we do with them?!" The Governor asked them.

At once, the crowd cheered together. "Kill them!"

Lydia ran down from the crowd and hugged Daryl. "I thought you were dead." Tears streamed from her eyes.

"I did too." He kissed her.

The Governor grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her away. "Lydia is to blame too! Her and Merle were working together this whole time!"

The crowd began throw dirt at her. "Kill her too!" They cheered.

Lydia looked up at the Governor. "I've been in my house this whole time, you idiot!" Lydia broke his grip. "This is not what Woodbury is about! You're turning these people into monsters!"

Two of the Governor's men each grabbed Lydia's arms.

"Throw her out to the Walkers." Philip commanded.

"No!" Lydia kicked. "Let me go!"

The two men opened the gate and tossed Lydia to a roaming Walker. They quickly closed the gate and run back to the stadium.

One of the Walkers grabbed Lydia, craving her blood and flesh.

Lydia screamed. "NO! Help! Daryl!" She cried.

With one slice, Michonne cuts off the Walker's head.

Lydia dried her tears. "Michonne! We have to get back in there."

Rick and Maggie cocked their guns. "We will be going back in there alright." Rick looked at Maggie.

Michonne handed Lydia her father's knife. "Thought you might be missing this."

Lydia stuck the knife in her belt loop. "Thanks. Wait, where's Glenn?"

"We need you to stay with him until we can rescue Daryl." Rick laid his hand on her shoulder.

"And Merle. He's a good guy, I promise." Lydia pleaded. "You have to save him too."

"Let's just go in already!" Michonne opened the gate.

The three ran into Woodbury while Lydia stayed with Glenn.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys." Lydia hugged him.

"Same here." Glenn smiled.

"So, where are you guys staying at now?" Lydia looked around for Walkers.

"At the prison." Glenn held his head. "This eye is killing me."

"Andrea is in there too! We have to get her." Lydia began to stand up.

"No, don't!" Glenn yanked her arm down. "Just wait for Rick. Trust me, you can't go back in there."

Glenn was right. The people hated her now and saw her as a terrorist too.

Soon enough, Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Merle, and Daryl ran out of the gates.

Lydia ran to Daryl. "It's been so long." She hugged him.

"We gotta go, you two!" Rick continued to run.

Maggie helped Glenn up and the group ran towards the prison.

/

After a long days walk, the group finally reached the prison.

Lydia took a long look at her new home. "Wow, this place is perfect."

Rick looked at Lydia. "It's not perfect but yes, it's home."

Carol and Carl greet them at the gate. "Welcome home, Lydia."

Lydia hugged Carl. "You've grown so much!" Lydia cried with excitement.

Carl laughed. "Just a little more hair, is all."

Michonne and Glenn kept their distance from Merle.

"Lydia!" Beth greeted her with Judith.

"Beth, who is this?" Lydia took the baby from her.

"Lil Asskicker." Daryl held Judith's hand.

"We decided to name her Judith." Rick kissed Judith's forehead.

"Oh, where's Lori? I gotta give her a hug." Lydia handed the baby back to Beth. "Where is she?"

No one spoke. Their sad facial expression said it all.

Lydia frowned. "What happened to her?"

Carl spoke up. "We had to cut her open to get Judith. I...had to shoot her." He looked towards the graves.

Lydia looked at the crosses in the field. "I see. I'm very sorry, Carl."

"Lydia Samuels?" Hershel smiled.

Lydia turned around. "Hershel, is that you?"

He nodded. "Yea, damn Walker bit my leg. Rick saved me."

"I'm just glad you're alive." Lydia looked at her smiling friends.

"Rick, what are we going to do about the group inside?" Hershel stood by Lydia.

Rick took him aside. "I think we should let them go.."

Glenn and Michonne walked into the prison, trying to get away from Merle's company.

* * *

That night, Rick released Tyreese and his group.

Lydia watched from the prison. "Couldn't we release them when it was day time?"

Beth shrugged. "We can't trust them. We don't even know them that well. Better safe than sorry in my opinion."

Rick walked into the prison. "Merle, I think it would be safer if you stayed in that cell."

"Why?" Daryl and Merle asked at the same time.

"It has come to my attention that you are not to be trusted at this time." Rick kept Merle in the prisoner cell.

Lydia met Rick by the cell. "Why are you doing this? Merle is not the guy you think he is anymore."

"What are you talking about, Lydia?" Glenn stood beside Rick. "Look what he did to me! To Michonne! He hasn't proved himself to contribute to this group!"

Suddenly, shots were fired at the prison. Beth screamed when Axel, one of the jail prisoners were shot in the head.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Lydia stepped outside with weapons. It was a sneak attack bestowed by the Governor. Before they can take a shot, he retreated back to Woodbury, satisfied.

Lydia looked at Rick. "What the hell do we do now?"

"Get back to your cells. Everyone! Go!" Rick shooed them. "This means war."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Visit From An Old Friend**

Lydia couldn't sleep that night. One of their friends were killed by Philip. Merle wouldn't shut up all night. If he couldn't be free, he wouldn't shut up until he was and that was until morning before we fell asleep. Judith kept crying for formula and Beth had to keep opening her cell to give her formula. But morning finally came at six.

Lydia walked out of the prison, inhaling the some what clean air. She sat down and rummaged through her bag and found the last bag of MREs. She ate whatever was left then changed into different clothes. A black sleeveless top with torn jeans and her black converse. They smelled slightly like Woodbury dry cleaning.

"You okay?" Daryl sat outside with her.

"Yea, it's just that Philip knows where we are now. He wants to kill us all." Lydia turned her head to Daryl.

Daryl sat his crossbow beside him and held her hand. "We will get past this, alright? You got me."

Lydia smiled. "Yea, I do." She kissed him.

"Hey, mind if I can get out of here now?" Merle beat on his cell bars.

Lydia sighed. "Rick isn't going to let Merle out. Glenn and Michonne don't trust him. I didn't at first but he was nice to me in Woodbury. He told Philip that we were in a relationship and that didn't sit well with him for some reason."

"What do you mean?" Daryl seemed jealous.

Lydia wiped her mouth. "Well, he took me to his house and told me to stay awhile. I don't know if he was going to do something. Andrea came in thank god."

"Just stay away from him as much as possible." Daryl stood up. "I have to go keep watch in the tower."

Lydia stuffed her trash in her bag and went inside.

Beth approached Lydia. "Do you mind if you could feed Judith for me? I'm going with Maggie to make something to eat in the cafeteria."

Lydia took Judith and a bottle. "Sure." She sat on the steps and fed Judith in front of Merle's cell.

"Hey, Lyds." Merle chuckled. "Do you not trust me too?"

Lydia looked up from Judith. "I trust you but I understand why Michonne and Glenn don't trust you. You almost killed them."

"It was the Governor's orders! Hell, you would have done it too! Now I hate the bastard and I want to join you all!" Merle stared at her.

"I can't let you out, Merle. I'm sorry but it's not my call." Lydia smiled at Judith.

Hershel met Lydia by the stairs. "Where's Beth?"

"Oh, she's with Maggie making breakfast." Lydia turned to him.

Hershel nodded. "Alright." He looked at Merle. "How did you sleep, Merle?"

"Fine, old man." Merle muttered.

"Merle, show respect for-"

"It's alright, Lydia." Hershel stopped her. "What's with you and Michonne?"

Merle laughed. "That bitch? Governor gave me orders to kill Michonne but she got away. Now, we hate each other which I don't give a shit."

Hershel sat next Lydia. "Well, since you're going to be with us, why don't you try to make amends with her?"

"Yea right!" Merle shook his head. "No way I'm going to be friends with her."

"She's a good person when you get to know her." Lydia looked up from Judith. "She took Andrea and me in for the winter. Without her, I wouldn't be here." Lydia put Judith's bottle down and pattered her back.

Carol stood behind Lydia. "I'll take her, Lydia."

Lydia handed Carol the baby. "She needs burping."

Carol smiled. "Thanks."

Hershel stood on his crutches. "Just give it a thought." He limped away back to his cell.

Lydia walked to Merle's cell. "I'll try to convince Rick to let you go. But, Glenn and Michonne won't like it."

"Just see what you can do." Merle paced around his cell.

Michonne stood by Lydia. She observed Merle in his cell without saying a word.

"Look, I have to say something. All that huntin' ya down? That's just me carrying out orders. Just business." Merle rested his arms on the cell bars.

"Like the Gestapo." Michonne commented.

"What?" Lydia looked at Michonne.

"Exactly. Can we just let bygones be bygones?" Merle walked away from the cell bars.

"Rick! Rick! We have a visitor!" Daryl yelled.

The whole group met outside to see who visited them. To their surprise, it was Andrea with an armless walker.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Open the gate!" Andrea yelled.

"Are you alone?!" Rick asked again.

"Rick!" Andrea pleaded.

Daryl opened the gate just enough for Andrea to get through the shut it again.

"Hands up! Turn around!" Rick commanded and shoved her to the fence.

"Rick!" Lydia cried.

"I asked if you were alone!" Rick threw Andrea's bag aside.

"I am!" Andrea was thrown to the ground.

* * *

Rick escorted Andrea to the prison with the group following behind them.

Carol looked up at Andrea.

Andrea walked down the stairs and hugged Carol.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol whispered.

Lydia smiled at Andrea as she put her gun on sink.

"Hershel, my god." Andrea frowned.

Glenn, Hershel, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Merle, and Lydia stood in a circle around Andrea.

"I can't believe this." Andrea looked at Rick. "Where's Shane?"

No one said anything.

"And Lori?"

Hershel spoke up. "She had a girl but she didn't survive."

Lydia squeezed Daryl's hand. It was sad what happened to them both.

"I'm so sorry." Andrea looked at their sad faces. "You all live here?"

"In that cell block." Glenn spoke.

"Can I take a look?" Andrea walked towards the door until Rick stopped her.

"I can't allow that, Andrea."

"What do you think I am?" Andrea crossed her arms.

"We had that whole area until your boyfriend came in a tore the fence down, allowing Walkers to get through." Rick answered almost angrily.

"He said you shot first." Andrea seemed dumbfounded.

"Well, he's lying." Rick responded.

Andrea turned to Michonne and Lydia. "What have you two told them?"

"Nothing." Michonne answered.

Lydia stayed quiet, looking at the floor.

Andrea chuckled. "I left Atlanta with you people and now you treat me like an enemy?"

"The Governor almost killed Michonne and almost all of us." Glenn commented.

"Look, I came here to bring us together. I can't excuse what Philip has done. We have to work this out." Andrea looked at Rick.

"There's nothing to work out here. I don't know how but we're going to kill him." Rick said.

"We can settle all of this. There is plenty of room in Woodbury for all of you." Andrea looked at the group.

Merle chuckled. "You know better than that."

"This man will not negotiate. Did he say that?" Hershel asked.

"No.." Andrea sighed.

"Then why did you even come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war. Those people at Woodbury see you all as killers. They are training to attack. He's even making children fight."

"I tell you what. Next time you see Philip, tell him I'm gonna take his other eye out." Daryl gripped the strap on his crossbow.

"We have taken too much shit for too long. We wants a war? He's got one." Glenn crossed his arms.

Andrea looked at Rick. "If you don't sit down and try to work this out with Philip, I don't know what's going to happen." Andrea turned around to the group. "Look at you. You've lost so much already."

"You wanna make this right? Get us inside Woodbury." Rick stood in front of her.

"No." Andrea shook her head.

"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick walked towards the cell door.

"There are innocent people!" Andrea yelled.

Lydia jumped up. "You can't just demand that from her, Rick. That's not fair."

"You sidin' with her now?" Rick turned around.

"She's right. She's been with us and the time she's at Woodbury, she's an enemy?"

"Lydia.." Daryl reached for her hand.

"No. You can't do this, Rick." Lydia watched Rick walk away.

Andrea turned to Michonne and Lydia. "Can we take a walk?"

/

"You poisoned them. Both of you." Andrea walked with them.

"I just told them the truth." Michonne stopped walking.

Andrea turned around. "I wanted a life. I didn't have a choice. Ever since we entered Woodbury, Michonne, you became hostile."

"That's 'cause I could see it." Michonne answered.

"See what?" Andrea crossed her arms.

"You were under his spell." Lydia muttered.

"Yep. From the second you laid eyes on him." Michonne finished Lydia's sentence. "And you still are."

"I'm there because those people need me." Andrea's tone became violent.

"What about us?" Lydia shrugged.

"I'm trying to save all of us."

Michonne laughed. "I did not realize the messiah complex was contagious." She muttered.

"Go to hell, Michonne." Andrea began to walk away.

Lydia took a step towards Andrea. "Andrea!"

"Your precious Philip sent Merle to kill me." Michonne spit out.

Andrea stopped.

"Would have sent him to kill you, too, if you had come with me." Michonne looked at Andrea.

Lydia looked at Andrea speechless.

"That's why I went back to Woodbury. Exposed him for what he is. I knew it would hurt you." Michonne walked away with Lydia trailing behind.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**If You Share My Bed, You Share My Name**

Lydia left Michonne and walked up the stairs to take care of Judith.

"Is there anything for me to do? Does she need formula?" Lydia sat next to Judith.

Carol shook her head. "She's got plenty. Thank you Lydia." She smiled.

Andrea ran up the stairs. "I couldn't leave without meeting Little Asskicker. May I hold her?"

"Of course." Carol gave Andrea the baby.

Lydia grinned at Andrea as she walked down the stairs. On her way to her's and Daryl's cell, she overheard Merle and Daryl talking. Lydia put her back against the wall and listened over her left shoulder.

"I"m telling ya, you need to settle down with this lady, brother." Merle spoke first.

Daryl chuckled. "What do ya mean? Lydia and me are fine."

"You know how women are. They want to settle down and have a child. You and Lydia should get bess-say."

Daryl sat down his crossbow. "Yea, and look what happened to Lori. Sorry, but Lydia isn't going to get pregnant."

"At least do the honors of marrying this girl." Merle leaned back in his chair.

"Lydia and I know that we don't need any of that bullshit to love each other." Daryl began to clean his arrows.

Merle stood up. "I'm just saying, get her a something nice. Like a ring."

"Where and I going to find a ring?" Daryl looked around sarcastically.

"Look around for one in town. Could find something." Merle stood up. "I know Lydia would like it." He walked out of the cell.

Lydia 'accidentally' bumped into him. "Oh, sorry. Is everything alright with Daryl?"

Merle nodded. "Yea! Daryl's cleaning his arrows." He walked past her.

Lydia entered the cell. "Hi Daryl."

Daryl looked up at Lydia with a small grin. "Hey Lydia. What brings your lovely self here?"

Lydia took off Daryl's poncho. "I just came to give this to you." She handed it to him.

Daryl looked at his poncho then to Lydia. "Everything okay?"

"Yea, it's just too hot in the prison today." Lydia offered a small smile.

Daryl sat his poncho on the bed. "Well, alright then." He stood up and kissed her. "Will you go with me to the town tomorrow?"

Lydia's heart fluttered. "Yea. What are we going to pick up?"

"Some formula for Judith and some supplies." Daryl stroked her cheek.

Lydia knew THAT was a lie but agreed anyway.

"Sure. We can leave in the morning." Lydia kissed his cheek.

* * *

That night the group sat around the small camp light. Everyone did what they could to relax and try to have faith in the situation.

Rick paced around upstairs with Judith, trying to get her to sleep.

Lydia sat next to Beth with her hands hugging her legs.

"They hung a sign up in our town. If you live it up, you won't live it down." Beth sang. "So she left Monte Rio, son. Just like a bullet leaves a gun. With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips, she went and took the California trip."

Lydia sang with her. "Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind. Said don't look back now. Just come on, Jim."

Soon, Maggie joined them. "You gotta hold on. Hold on. You gotta hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You gotta hold on. Well, he gave her a dime-store watch and a ring made from a spoon. Everyone's looking for someone to blame. If you share my bed, you share my name..."

Lydia stood up and walked to Daryl. She held his hand and laid her head on his right shoulder as Beth sang with Maggie.

"Daryl, I'm making a run tomorrow for more weapons. Just watch over the place, alright?" Rick cradled Judith.

Daryl nodded. "You got it."

/

Next morning came so fast. Lydia was too excited to go into town for "formula." Rick, Carl, and Michonne were gone before the two could wake up.

Lydia put her hair into a ponytail then tucked her knife in her belt loop.

Daryl put his poncho on. "Ready?"

Lydia slung her backpack over her back. "Yea. I'll go talk to Merle about watching over the prison."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside by the gate." Daryl gave her a hand gun.

"Thanks." Lydia kissed him before he left.

Lydia stood by Merle's bedside. "Hey, wake up." She whispered.

Merle's eyes popped open. "What? What is it?"

"Daryl and I are going to get formula for Judith. Mind watching over the prison for us? We'll be back in an hour tops." Lydia looked at the huge clock behind her.

Merle sat up in bed. "Well, alright then."

"Thanks Merle, I owe you one." Lydia hugged him.

"Where's the poncho?" He stood up.

"Oh, Daryl's wearing it now. No time for Q&A, just unlock the gate for us and be ready when we come back." Lydia walked out the prison and met Daryl. The two followed Merle to the gates then quickly ran through the courtyard. Merle closed and locked the gates behind them.

Soon as they were safe for now, Daryl and Lydia talked on the way to town.

"Are you sure it's safe to be walking? What if a hoard passes by?" Lydia stayed close to Daryl.

"Don't worry about it. We are way faster than those Walkers. What was that thing Andrea was doing with that armless zombie?" Daryl chewed on a piece gun from Lydia's MREs she stashed.

"Don't forget the jaw. It was what Michonne did. She cut off their arms and smashed their jaw to lose the teeth. Wanna try it?" Lydia pulled out her knife.

Daryl chuckled, shaking his head. "No."

"Oh come on. It's totally harmless. It could keep us from a hoard noticing us. Michonne is a smart cookie." Lydia giggled. "Over there, here comes one now."

A zombie woman slowly limped toward them, rasping at their delicious flesh.

"Lydia, don't." Daryl became serious. He grabbed her hand and began to run with her. "Stay with me."

Lydia nodded and did what he said. She put her knife back in her belt loop and ran past the Walker with him. Not looking back at the few walkers that grabbed their attention.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**A Favor For Glenn**

Almost seven, Daryl and Lydia finally make it to town. Not a lot of Walkers because they're usually out at night and were at the prison. Daryl and Lydia carefully went inside a Walmart that has been abandoned.

"I'll meet you by the exit in ten minutes, okay? I'll go pick out some formula." Daryl split up from Lydia.

Lydia took her knife out and kept alert. She scoped out the isles, looking at the legless Walkers crawling on the ground. She ran through the empty clothing isles and looked through the try on booths. She found a black pair of cargo pants that were slightly oversize but would have to do for now. She exchanged her boots for her converse then looked in the blood covered mirror.

Around the corner, a Walker reached towards her while he walked towards her.

"Shit." Lydia quickly took the knife from her pocket. She grabbed the Walker's throat and plunged her knife into his head.

Daryl came around the corner and aimed his crossbow at her.

Lydia dropped it on ground then looked at Daryl. "I'm fine."

Daryl lowered his crossbow and tossed Lydia some baby formula.

Lydia caught it and stashed it in her back then swung it over her back. "Thanks."

Daryl grabbed her hand. "We should go home."

Lydia nodded. "Uh..okay."

He ran with her out of Walmart and walked towards the prison.

The walk back was disappointing to Lydia. She thought Daryl was going to give her a ring. Oh, who cares? Lydia didn't need a ring to show her love for Daryl. Did she?

* * *

Daryl and Lydia ran through the courtyard and met Merle at the gate. Merle quickly opened the gate then shut it behind them.

"Did ya get the formula?" Merle walked beside Daryl.

"Yea. It's in her bag." Daryl glanced at his brother.

Lydia nodded. "Yep! I even found these comfortable pants."

Merle laughed. "Like I said in Atlanta, you girls always want some clothes."

Lydia laughed. "I just found them! Anyway, is anyone up yet?"

Merle nodded. "Yea but they won't talk to me. They think I'm an enemy"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No they don't. You haven't exactly done anything to make us think differently."

Merle didn't say anything.

Beth met the three outside. "Lydia, Glenn needs to talk to you."

Lydia looked at Daryl then to Beth. "What does Glenn want me for?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't know. I can take your backpack to your cell." She reached out her hand.

Lydia gave Beth her backpack. "Where is he?"

"The watch tower." Beth took her backpack.

Lydia kissed Daryl. "I'll be back, okay? Stay out of trouble." She laughed then walked towards the watch tower.

Merle looked at his brother. "Did you get it?"

Daryl nodded. "Yea."

/

Lydia whistled to Glenn. "Hey China man!"

Glenn poked his head out of the tower. "I'm Korean!"

Lydia down with a nod. "Oh yea." She whispered to herself.

Glenn quickly climbed down the ladder. "I need to talk to you."

Lydia walked with him along the fence. "What's going through your head?"

"You know Maggie and I have been together for some time, ya know?" Glenn stuck a rod through a Walker outside the fence.

Lydia nodded. "Yea."

"You see that Walker over there?" Glenn pointed at the blond Walker.

"Yea...?"

"Look closer." Glenn grinned.

Lydia walked down the fence until she got to it. On her left finger, a diamond ring. "Oh!"

Glenn nodded. "Yea."

"You want to give it to Maggie!" Lydia giggled.

"Shh!" Glenn laughed. "Just, help me get her."

Lydia grabbed her knife and waited until the Walker put her hands on the fence. Once she did, Lydia held her finger then cut it off with her knife. She took the ring off the finger and handed it to Glenn. "Here ya go."

Glenn looked at it. "It's perfect. Thanks!"

"No problem. When are you going to pop the question?" Lydia walked with him back to the watch tower.

"I don't know but I will eventually. Just keep quiet." Glenn began to climb back up the tower.

Lydia nodded. "Of course, of course."

Glenn looked down. "Now go away, you're stinking up the joint." Glenn laughed.

"Yea, Yea." She laughed.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Sit Down With the Governor**

That night, Rick, Michonne, and Carl returned. They brought back heavy artillery back. Although with very little food, it was still something. Beth and Maggie made a meal of what little they had to work with.

Lydia sat beside Michonne. "I haven't sat in a cafeteria since high school." She took a bite of her sandwich.

Michonne chuckled. "Yea. When was the last you were in high school?"

Lydia swallowed her bite. "Uh..five years ago. I'm twenty-four."

Michonne took a drink of water. "Really? I haven't been in high school in about fifteen years."

Rick sat down in front of Lydia. "Where's Daryl, Lydia?"

Lydia shrugged. "Probably in our cell. Why?"

"I'm going to meet the Governor at the feed store. I'm taking Daryl and Hershel with me." Rick sipped on water.

"Can I go?" Lydia asked sheepishly.

"Well, I need you to stay here and look after the prison for me."

Lydia frowned. "Glenn can do a better job of watching over it than me."

Rick nodded. "Fine but I need you to stay out of the way. You hear me?"

Ugh! Rick tried Lydia like a child! Why did she need to ask him for permission anyway?

Lydia nodded. "Alright. I'll stay with Daryl."

Rick nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Daryl and Lydia rode on his motorcycle while Hershel and Rick rode in a vehicle.

Rick met with Daryl. "Let's go." He whispered.

Lydia stayed behind to help Hershel out of the car. Rick told her stay out of the way and she followed his word.

"Easy does it." Lydia helped him up.

"Thank you, Lydia." Hershel stood on his crutches.

"Heads up." Daryl aimed his crossbow an approaching car.

Lydia followed him and aimed her handgun at them.

A Hispanic man, a white man, and Andrea stepped out of the car.

"Why is he already in there?" Daryl looked at Andrea.

"He's in there?" Andrea looked at the Hispanic man, Martinez.

"Yup." Daryl answered, lowering his crossbow.

Andrea sighed then walked into the meeting house.

The five just stared at each other.

"Maybe I should go inside." Hershel looked at Daryl.

The white man with glasses spoke up. "The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately."

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl squinted at him.

"Milton Mamet." He looked back at his paper.

"Nice to meet you." Lydia offered a small smile.

"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl looked at Hershel.

Martinez chuckled.

"I'm his advisor." Milton corrected him.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked.

Milton sighed, clearly annoyed by Daryl's attitude. "Planning. Biters. I'm sorry, I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

Daryl looked at him. "You better watch your mouth, sunshine."

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other, do me a favor and shut your mouth." Martinez muttered.

Lydia tried to hold Daryl back. "Daryl, don't."

"Come on, you two. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Hershel spoke the truth, like always.

Suddenly, Andrea left the house flustered and upset.

Lydia took a step towards her. "Andrea?"

Andrea shook her head. "Just..leave me be." She walked the opposite way and took a seat.

A few minutes past with awkward silence. Lydia and Hershel didn't take their eyes off of Milton and Martinez. Daryl paced impatiently.

Milton spoke. "There's no reason not to use this time we have together."

"Oh thanks, what are you my husband?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

Daryl chuckled.

"Listen." Milton continued. "We can explore the issues ourselves."

"Boss said to sit down and shut up." Martinez looked up at him.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl leaned against the car, looking over his right shoulder.

"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened." Milton looked at Daryl. "They are going to work it out because I know no one wants another battle."

Daryl walked towards Milton. "I wouldn't call it a battle."

"I would call it a battle and I did." Milton held up an envelope. "And I recorded it."

"For what?" Daryl stopped.

"Just to keep a record of what's happening." Milton shrugged.

"Makes sense." Hershel looked at Milton.

"I've got dozens of interviews-" Milton was interrupted by metal clangs.

Martinez and Daryl looked across the field to see Walkers snarling. The two walked around the feed bins and saw two Walkers.

Daryl looked at Martinez. "After you."

"No way. You first." Martinez pointed his steel bat at the Walkers.

Lydia followed them and took out her knife. She shoved the Walker against the bin and stabbed it in the head.

Martinez looked at Daryl. "Pussy." He smashed he Walker's head into the bin.

Daryl walked past him with his crossbow aimed at the next Walker. He pulled the trigger and the arrow went straight into its head.

Martinez was getting ready to swing at Walker until Daryl fired at it first.

Another Walker came and Martinez was short another Walker. Before he could swing at it, Daryl threw a knife into its head.

Lydia ran to Daryl and kissed him. "That was great."

Daryl and Lydia looked at Martinez. "Let's have a smoke break." Martinez chuckled.

From a Walker's pocket, Daryl pulled out Camel Cigarettes and a lighter. He gave one to Martinez, one to Lydia, and one to himself.

"You from the army or something?" Martinez asked.

"Nah, I just-hate these things." Daryl exhaled smoke.

"Yea." Martinez leaned against one of the bins.

Lydia looked at Martinez then smiled at Daryl.

"After what they did to my wife, kids." Martinez looked at Daryl.

Lydia looked back at Martinez. "How awful. I'm sorry."

"Sucks." Daryl had to say.

"Thanks." Martinez looked down at Lydia's shoes. "Converse?"

Lydia looked down at her shoes. "Yep. My mother bought them for me for my eighteenth." She put out her cigarette.

"You got shoes for your eighteenth birthday? No car?"

"No, I got that for seventeenth birthday. I took my little sister's shopping." She looked up at Martinez.

"So, your life was pretty good until shit hit the fan?"

"Yeah." Lydia chuckled. "I miss my family. So in a way, I lost my family too. I don't know where they are."

"Sorry about that." Martinez sighed deeply. "This is stupid. They ain't gonna work anything out." Martinez shook his head. "Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day...they'll give the word."

"I know." Daryl sighed.

Martinez looked at Lydia. "This your girl?"

Daryl put out his cigarette and wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist. "Yep."

"Before or after the invasion?"

"After. We met in Atlanta." Daryl kissed her cheek.

Martinez nodded. "Sweet."

"Oh, Daryl, we should get back to the others." Lydia grabbed his hand and lead him back to the main area.

/

The three made it back to the area with Milton and Hershel.

"They come out yet?" Lydia asked.

"No." Hershel sighed.

At the time, The Governor exited the store first before Rick. No one said a word and entered their vehicles. Lydia joined Daryl on his bike and followed Rick back.

Back at the prison, in Cell Block C, the group stood in a circle around Rick as he spoke.

"So, I met this Governor. Sat with him quite a while." Rick held a gun.

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked.

Rick nodded. "Yea."

"Should have gone when we had the chance." Merle walked away from the group.

Rick stood silent then spoke. "He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." Rick walked away from the group.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Favor Returned To Merle**

Two mornings later, Lydia woke up alone. Daryl was gone. Lydia quickly exited the cell and ran into Merle.

"You have a habit about bumping into people, don't ya?" Merle chuckled.

Lydia caught her breath after running into him. "Where's Daryl?"

"I don't know but remember how you said you'd owe me one?" Merle put his left arm against the wall.

Lydia nodded. "Uh..yea."

Merle leaned in. "Rick wants me to deliver Michonne to the Governor." He whispered.

Lydia looked at him. "What?"

"By noon to be exact. I need your help. You owe me, sweetheart." He pulled her along.

"Wait, give me like, five minutes." Lydia broke his grip and ran back into her's and Daryl's cell. One of her pants, she cut them into shorts with her knife. She put on her black V-neck shirt and Daryl's poncho. She put her hair in a ponytail and slid her converse back on. When she walked out of her cell, Merle stared out the window.

Lydia put her hand on his back. "Is everything okay?"

Merle chuckled. "Ain't no way."

"What?" Lydia stared out the window with him.

"Nothing. You ready, girl?" He turned to her. "I have to do something first. Go downstairs with me." He walked downstairs.

"Uh..okay." She followed him to the room below.

"Merle, you down here?" Daryl called out.

Lydia and Merle looked at the door. "Hey, little brother!" Merle chuckled.

Lydia waved. "Hey baby."

"What the hell?" Daryl looked around.

"I was just about to holler back at ya." Merle leaned his right arm on the counter.

"What are you two doin' down here?" Daryl walked around.

"Just lookin' for a little crystal meth." Merle joked.

"Well, I'm not." Lydia defended herself.

Daryl stood beside Lydia.

"Yea, Yea, I know. Shit will mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?" Merle laughed.

"You talked to Rick yet?" Daryl paced around.

"Yea. Oh, yea. I'm in. But, uh, he ain't got the stomach for it. He's gonna buckle. You know that, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yea. If he does, he does."

"You want him to?" Merle asked.

"Whatever he says goes." Daryl said.

Merle scoffed. "Man. Do you even possess a pair of balls, little brother?" He turned to Lydia. "Tell me, does he have balls?" He chuckled.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She muttered.

"If they are attached, do they belong to you?" Merle asked. "You used to call people like that sheep. What happened to you?"

"What happened to you and Glenn and Maggie?" Daryl only asked that one question.

"I've done worse." Merle said coldly. "You need to grow up. Things are different now. Your people look at me like I'm the devil. Grabbing up those lovebirds like that, huh? Now ya'll want to do the same damn thing I did-snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor, just like me. Yea. People do what they go to do or they die."

Daryl shook his head. "Can't do things without people anymore, man."

Lydia looked down at her feet. "It's true." She looked at Merle.

Merle scoffed. "These people need somebody like me around. Do their dirty work. I'm the bad guy. How did that hit ya?"

Daryl sighed. "I just want my brother back."

"Get out of here, man." Merle choked.

Daryl nodded and began to walk out.

Lydia reached out towards him but words would not coming out of her mouth.

Merle took the telephone and stashed it in his bag.

Lydia joined him. "Look what you've done."

"Shut up, Lydia." He spit coldly.

Lydia silenced.

"Get Michonne." He ordered.

"Yea..okay." She crossed her arms and went upstairs to fetch Michonne.

* * *

Merle, Lydia, and Michonne walked around the catacombs of the prison.

"So, where is it?" Michonne asked.

"Around the corner. We gotta clear some Walkers, then get the others down here to barricade it." Merle said.

"What?" Lydia whispered.

"Hush." He whispered.

"A breach like this could be an open invitation to the Governor." Merle past a Walker.

"He's not much for subtlety." Michonne looked at Merle.

Two Walkers limped slowly towards them.

"You want to take your chances?" Merle asked Michonne.

With her katana, Michonne killed a Walker while Merle killed the other.

A few more came around the corner. When Michonne went to plunge her katana into their heads, Merle knocked her out with his steel right arm.

Lydia gasped. "Merle!"

Merle killed the three then looked at Lydia.

"I'm going to tell!" Lydia made a run for it.

Merle grabbed her arm with a laugh. "I don't think so! Help me with Michonne!"

Lydia began to cry. "What the hell are you doing?! You're not changed! I stood up for you!"

"Shut up and grab her legs!" He shoved her.

Merle grabbed her katana and walked through the prison.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**I Can't Go Back!**

No one was around when Michonne was knocked out in cell block C. Lydia sat down, looking down at Merle's dirty deed.

"I thought you changed, Merle." Lydia muttered.

Merle ignored her and put a pillow case over Michonne's head. He tied her hands together then looked up at Lydia. "Ready, Daryl's bitch?"

/

"Governor made an offer with Rick. Turn you over and we all give a peace a chance. I agree with you, though. He would have blinked." Merle walked behind Michonne on the streets.

"But not you." Michonne frowned.

Merle scoffed. "I'm being straight with you."

"You were straight when you led me into the tombs." Michonne muttered.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't straight." Merle shrugged.

"You put a bag over my head." Michonne looked at Merle then to Lydia. "And you let him."

Lydia felt guilty as hell. "Michonne, I'm sorry. But I owe it to Merle. I didn't know he was going to do this."

"Hey, I got it done. Rick wouldn't have." Merle chuckled. "Keep movin'." Merle shoved her.

Lydia stopped him. "Do you have to do this?"

Merle aimed a gun at her. "You keep quiet." He looked past her and saw a Walker and laughed. "May I?" He brought her katana out and walked towards the Walker. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lydia stood by Michonne. "I'll get you out of this, I swear."

With one slice, Merle chopped the Walker's head off. He turned around and laughed. "You know what? I'd figure you two would run."

Michonne tilted her head and smiled. "Wanted my sword back before I get away."

"To be honest, I don't know my way back." Lydia shrugged.

Merle laughed. "It may go down that way. I would not get my hopes up if I were you." He grabbed Michonne's leash and continued walking.

Minutes later, Merle spoke.

"I wanna be with my little brother. He wants me to be in the prison. This little trip, maybe it'll keep that place standing." Merle looked left to see a car and ran towards it.

Lydia sighed. "Merle, don't be stupid. That car will not work."

Merle slammed the door then walked back to Michonne.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it. A bad man, they're as light as a feather. They don't feel a thing." Michonne told Merle. She spoke a lot of sense.

"I've killed sixteen men since all this went down. Let's go." Merle pulled her along.

* * *

"Alright." Merle stopped running.

The three came upon some sort of motel.

"I think we're good." Merle walked towards the opening.

"Yea, we're great." Michonne said sarcastically.

Merle tied Michonne to one of the posts then scoped out the cars.

Lydia stayed by Michonne. "This is madness." She whispered.

Michonne looked at Lydia. "Merle is confused."

Merle managed to get one car open and tried to hot wire it. "Come on." He grunted. Once it started, he smiled. "That's the deal." Then, the car alarm started to blare.

"Shit, Merle. Great job." Lydia looked into the car.

Soon, Walkers began to emerge from the woods.

Lydia looked around. "Shit Merle, hurry the hell up!"

"I'm trying to, ya broad." He tried to connect more wires to shut it up.

"Merle!" Michonne yelled. "Lydia, help!" She tried to yank the cord.

Lydia took out her knife and killed the Walker who came from the motel.

Michonne took down one and stepped on its skull, killing it.

As soon as Merle stopped the alarm, a Walker startled Merle.

Lydia took her knife out and tried to cut Michonne loose.

One Walker came from the motel and tried to bite Michonne.

Merle whipped his gun out and shot it before it could. "Let's go!"

Lydia cut through the rope and ran to the car with them.

Michonne took the front and Lydia took the back.

As quickly as Merle could, he hit the gas and they left the lot.

/

Down the road, no one said a word until Merle got away safe from the Walkers.

"So is this your thing, then? Take out the trash?" Michonne looked at him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'." Merle laughed.

"The Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a-running." Michonne said the truth.

Lydia couldn't help but laugh.

Merle laughed with her.

Michonne sighed. "Things are different for your brother."

Merle nodded. "Yea, they are." He glanced at her. "Rick says jump and he wants to know how high."

"Merle.." Lydia warned him. "Daryl more than half the man you'll ever be."

Michonne nodded. "Rick needs him. Respects him." Michonne looked at Merle. "He didn't ask him to do this little job, did he?" Michonne obviously knew the answer to that question.

"Nah, he wants it done."

Michonne chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that. That truth is this could have been your shot. With your skills, you could have had a new life. BUT you choose to stay on the outside. No one's gonna mourn you...not even Daryl." Michonne said coldly. "He's got a new family and a wonderful girlfriend. What do you got?"

Merle sighed. "You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out. Your buddies trying to turn you over to save their own asses. You're just on the outside as much as I am."

"But when the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself." Michonne hissed.

After what she said, Merle didn't say a word. He just kept on driving down the road.

"You said that you killed a lot of men. Did you kill anyone before this all started?" Michonne asked.

Merle looked over. "No."

Lydia leaned in. "What about before Woodbury?"

Merle looked back at Lydia but said nothing.

"So, he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit." Michonne looked at Merle. "Why would you want to kill someone else for him?"

Merle didn't answer.

"You know, we can go back." Michonne leaned her head against the seat head.

Merle chuckled. "Ain't happenin'."

"The three of us. We can just go back." Michonne tried to reason with him.

Merle shook his head. "I can't go back! Don't you understand? I can't."

"Why?" Michonne asked.

Merle stopped the car then looked at Michonne. He unlocked her hands then nodded. "You got back with them. Get ready for what's next." Merle opened her door. "I got something I gotta do." He looked back at Lydia. "And you're still with me. You haven't owed me back yet."

Michonne got out of the car then Merle handed her the katana. She closed the door and watched them drive off.

Lydia climbed up front. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, darlin'." He pressed on the gas.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Lydia's Guilt**

Merle and Lydia sat in front of a liquor store blasting music from the car with the doors locked.

"Merle, this isn't funny!" Lydia hugged her knees.

Merle past her the whiskey bottle. "Lighten up!"

Lydia watched as the Walkers swarm the car. "I'm not going to get drunk with you, Merle."

Merle swiped the bottle from her hands. "Then get out."

Lydia wanted to just leaved but no way was she stepping out of that damn car.

Merle put the bottle up to the window and laughed at the Walker.

Lydia covered her ears when Merle turned the music up louder.

"Hang on." Merle stepped on the gas then came to a halt.

Lydia kept falling forward. "What in god's name are you doing?" She grabbed the dash board.

Merle didn't answer and kept doing what he was doing.

/

Soon, Merle and Lydia arrived at the feed store. Behind them, a hoard of Walkers.

"On three, roll out." Merle looked at her.

"What?" Lydia looked at him.

"One. Two. Three!" Merle and Lydia rolled out of the car as it continued to drive forward.

They went into a shed and went up the stairs.

"What exactly are we to gain from this?" Lydia asked.

Merle aimed a sniper out the window. "To drive the Governor's men out in the open."

Lydia gasped. "Oh my god. This is not what I meant by 'I owe you one.'"

"Too bad, cupcake." He waited until the men were out.

As soon as they saw the many Walkers, they opened fire.

One by one, Merle sniped two of them.

Lydia stood beside Merle, looking out the window. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Merle continued to take a shot at them.

The Governor finally went outside and shot at the Walkers.

"There he is." Lydia whispered.

"I see 'em." Merle went to another window and aimed at him but shot a man who stepped in the way.

Without seeing it, a Walker snarled beside him.

Lydia gasped. "Merle!"

Merle jumped when he saw it at the corner of his eye. He stabbed it in the eye and fell out of the shack.

One of the Governor's men hit Merle in the head. Two joined the man and began to beat him up.

Lydia watched in fear. "Merle!" She sobbed.

"You leave him to me!" The Governor lifted him up.

Lydia jumped on the Governor's back. "Leave him alone!"

The Governor shoved Lydia back into the shack along with Merle. The Governor began to kick Merle in the face.

Merle tried to fight back but Philip was faster. The Governor stepped on his steel arm and Merle groaned in pain.

Merle managed to get up but Philip shoved him into the wall and bit his fingers off. He spit them out then broke his arm.

Lydia watched in horror. "Stop it!" She yelled.

That only encouraged the Governor more. He punched Merle in the face then started to choke him. After Merle's face turned pale, Philip turned to walk away.

"I ain't gonna beg!" Merle leaned against the counter. "I ain't beggin' you!"

The Governor shook his head. "No." He aimed a gun at Merle and killed him without harming his brain.

"NOOO!" Lydia screamed. She shoved Philip into a wall and punched him.

Philip grabbed Lydia's collar and slammed her back against the wall. "Listen here, you little bitch!"

Lydia spit in his face. "Go to hell, you piece of shit!"

Philip slapped her across the face then threw her out of the shack.

Two of his men picked her up. "What do you want us to do with her?"

Lydia kicked. "Let me go!"

Philip chuckled. "Give her to me."

The two men threw Lydia into his arms.

Philip smiled at her. "You need an attitude adjustment." He dragged her along to where the bins were. He clutched her hair and banged her head against the bin multiple times.

Lydia blacked out and fell over unconscious.

/

When all the Walkers were gone and the Governor and his men were gone, Daryl stumbled upon the buildings again. Only a few Walkers stayed to feast on the men who Merle sniped. Daryl walked around the bins and saw Lydia passed out on her stomach. "Jesus!" He flipped her over and tried to wake her up.

Lydia opened her eyes. "Daryl?" She held her head.

"Yea!" He held her head. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lydia sat up, holding her head. "I told Merle I owed him a favor. After letting Michonne go, we lead a hoard of Walkers here. We went into that shed and Merle began to snipe at the Governor and his men. W-We were attacked by a Walker and that's when it all went to hell. The Governor did this to me and...then some."

Daryl helped her up. "Let's go, Lydia. Where's Merle?"

Lydia walked around with Daryl. "The Governor shot him but..didn't harm his brain."

Daryl stopped and looked ahead at a Walker feasting on a man. But this Walker...had a familiar face.

The Walker looked up with his green eyes. This Walker...was Merle.

Lydia and Daryl froze in their spots. Their eyes met Merle's dead face. Daryl became choked up and sobbed.

Lydia cried on Daryl's shoulder. "God." She looked away.

Merle walked towards them.

Lydia and Daryl took a few steps back. As soon as Merle was close enough, Daryl shoved him away. "No!" He cried.

Merle stepped closer to them again.

Daryl shoved him to the ground and pulled out his knife. Without hesitation, Daryl stabbed Merle in the head over an over again.

"Daryl...stop." Lydia stood behind him.

Daryl continued to stab him.

"Daryl, STOP!" Lydia tore Daryl off of Merle.

Daryl lied on his back while Lydia fell to the ground, resting her head on his stomach; sobbing with him. They just lied there and sobbed. The older Dixon brother they came to know and love, was dead.

Lydia helped Daryl up. "We...We have to go now."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Part Of The Dixon Family**

That night, Lydia and Daryl could not sleep. After what they have been through, how could they sleep?

Lydia wrapped her hands around Daryl. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I tried to help him but I wasn't strong enough. I didn't think the Governor would shoot him. I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm sorry." Lydia sobbed.

Daryl turned over and faced Lydia. "You are strong, Lydia. Don't forget that, please. You tried to save him but the Governor killed him. He hurt you and I want him dead. Being a Walker is too good for him. I love you Lydia and I have a present for you."

Lydia smiled. "Yea, I am pretty strong aren't I?" She giggled.

Daryl pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me, Lydia Samuels?"

Lydia looked down at his hand and nodded. "Yes."

Daryl put the ring on her finger. "I love you, Lydia. You're all I have."

Lydia kissed him. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, everyone started packing. There was to be an ambush on Woodbury, led by Glenn and Maggie.

Lydia changed into her outfit when she first met Merle and Daryl. She wore some leggings, a blue tank top, and a plaid button down shirt. She zipped up her black knee high boots then joined everyone outside with her back pack.

Rick walked up to Lydia. "Where were you yesterday?"

Lydia sighed. "If you must know, I went with Merle and Michonne, okay? I owed Merle and-"

"And you ended up regretting it, huh?" Rick finished her sentence.

Lydia scoffed. "Piss off, alright?"

"What happened? Where is Merle?" Rick's tone changed sympathetically.

"The Governor killed him and he became a Walker. I watched Daryl kill him." Lydia looked down.

"I'm very sorry then. Is Daryl okay?" Rick walked past her.

"He's fine." Lydia muttered angrily. "He's fixing his bike."

Lydia walked to the car and gave her bag to Beth. "Thanks."

Beth smiled. "No problem and I'm sorry about Merle."

Lydia hugged her. "Thank you."

"What's that? A ring?" Beth smiled.

Lydia nodded. "It's from Daryl."

"Maggie got a ring from Glenn too!"

Lydia smiled. "Really? Where is she?"

"Over there." Beth pointed at the catwalk.

Lydia looked up at Maggie. "Hey, Maggie Rhee!"

Maggie looked down with a smile. "Yes, Misses Dixon?"

Lydia giggled. "Congratulations!"

"You too! Hey, I'll be down in a minute, okay?" Maggie ran down the stairs.

Lydia greeted her with a hug. "What are you wearing?"

"Glenn and I are going to set up there and fire at the Governor. He's coming." Maggie held her helmet.

"Let's go!" Rick announced.

Lydia joined Daryl on his bike. "Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go." Lydia hopped on his bike and followed Rick to the woods, waiting for the Governor.

/

As expected, the Governor and his men showed up with serious fire power. Glenn and Maggie aimed their guns at them, waiting for them to come back outside. In a matter of minutes, they scattered out the prison and the Rhee's opened fire.

"Get the hell out of here!" Glenn fired at them.

"NOW!" Maggie fired too.

The group watched from woods as they quickly rushed to their vehicles.

"Go, go! Go now!" The Governor ordered the men.

With their tails between their legs, they high tailed it back to Woodbury.

Maggie took her helmet off. "Did we do it?!"

Glenn nodded. "We did it. Go downstairs!"

The group met back at the prison entrance.

"We did it." Rick panted. "We drove them out."

"We should go after them." Michonne looked to Rick.

"We should finish it." Daryl held Lydia's hand.

"It is finished." Maggie joined them. "Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?"

"They could regroup." Michonne spoke.

"We can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop." Glenn told Michonne.

"They're right. We can't keep living like this." Carol panted.

"So, we take the fight back to Woodbury?" Lydia asked.

"We barely made it back last time." Maggie added.

"I don't care." Daryl panted.

Rick nodded. "Yea." He exasperated.

"Let's check on the others. Come on." Rick ran towards the Cell Block C with the group following him.

Beth, Carl, and Hershel came out of hiding.

Rick heard Judith cooing and turned around to kiss his daughter's head. Right beside him, Rick hugged Carl.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury." Carl looked at his father.

"Carl." Rick stood up.

"Dad, I did my job out there. Just like all of you." Carl looked up at his father. "I took out one of the Governor's soldiers."

"One of his soldiers?" Hershel asked. "A kid running away? He stumbled across us."

Lydia nodded. "I was there with them, Rick. The kid looked scared to be doing what he was doing."

Rick nodded. "Congrats by the way, Lydia."

Lydia blushed. "Thank you."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Good Ol' Prison Home**

"Rick, we're staying." Glenn loaded some weapons. "We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

"Just the three of us?" Daryl asked. "Alright."

Lydia stopped him. "Daryl, I'm staying too. If the Governor finds out I'm still alive, he'll make sure I"m dead this time."

Daryl kissed Lydia. "I'll be back for you."

"I appreciate you staying." Rick walked to his vehicle.

"Sure." Maggie nodded.

Lydia watched Daryl ride away on his bike. "Bye." She waved.

Maggie hugged her. "You're so brave."

Lydia nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Night set at the prison and the group was not yet back.

Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Lydia, Beth, Hershel, and Carl sat around the small lamp again.

Lydia held Judith in her arms. "You shout it out. But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not sayin'...much." She sang.

"I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up." Beth sang with her.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away." Lydia sang more.

The seven of them sang the chorus. "You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium."

Judith cooed and Lydia held Judith closer to her. "Shoot me down, but I won't fall. You are titanium..."

/

The next morning, Lydia could hear the reeving of Daryl's engine. She quickly got up and ran to the gate to let them in; including a bus full of Woodbury citizens. Lydia shut the gates and ran to Daryl.

"What happened?" Lydia noticed Daryl's sad facial expression.

Michonne tapped on Lydia's shoulder. "Governor turned Milton into a Walker then sent it after Andrea. She killed him but..not before she was bit."

Lydia's eyes watered. "Oh god."

For the first time in forever, Michonne hugged Lydia.

The Woodbury residents began to exited the bus. Hershel lead them to their cell block, greeting them with a smile.

Lydia looked at the Woodbury residents exit the bus. "I better help them get settled in."

Michonne nodded. "I'm going to search for the Governor." She left the prison.

Lydia looked at Rick, who was tending to the pigs. She approached him with a helping smile. "Giving up leadership to tend to the piggies?" She giggled.

Rick managed to grin. "No. Just, resigned to farming. Can I get your opinion?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea."

"Does that pig look sick to you?" He pointed at the one breathing heavily in the corner of the pin.

Lydia nodded. "It appears sick but I don't know." She chuckled.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came from the woods.

Lydia aimed her gun at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Please." The dark haired woman pleaded. "Please, help me."

Rick and Lydia looked at each other. Yea, this girl was creepy and suspicious but she needed help.

"We'll let you in. Run around and we'll help you." Rick informed her.

Rick and Lydia ran to the gate and opened it for her to run in then shutting it behind her.

"What's your name?" Lydia asked.

"Clara." She whispered for some reason.

"Clara? Okay, let me take you to your cell." Lydia lead her.

"No. I need to go back to my camp. Can your friend take me back?" Clara looked at Rick. "It's just me. My husband is a Walker."

Rick nodded. "Just lead me to your camp."

Clara nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

Rick looked at Lydia. "I'll be be back." He informed her.

Lydia nodded. "Just be careful."

Daryl hugged Lydia from behind. "I'll be back." He kissed her cheek.

Lydia turned around with a smile. "Where are you going?"

Two men joined them.

"We are going to make a supply run." Daryl took his poncho off and put it over head shoulders.

Lydia looked at the two. "Who are you two?"

The black man shook her hand. "I'm Bob. I was an army medic."

"And I'm Zach." The young man shook her hand. "I'm Beth's boyfriend."

"Oh? Well, that was quick." Lydia smiled. "Well, Welcome to Rick's Prison." She laughed. "Go along now. Be back soon."

"We will. Come on guys." Daryl lead the two from the prison.

Lydia walked inside the prison. "How is everyone?" She looked at Hershel sitting on the steps reading the Bible.

Hershel looked up. "Seems like everyone is doing great."

Lydia inhaled deeply then exhaled. "This seems damn perfect."

Beth ran downstairs. "Has anyone seen Zach?"

Lydia stopped her. "Whoa, slow down. Zach went with Daryl and Bob to go on a supply run."

Beth sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." She smiled.

Carl helped his friend into his cell room.

Lydia followed him in there. "What's wrong with him?"

Carl turned around. "He's not feeling well."

"I'm just sick." Patrick coughed.

Lydia didn't want to tell Carl he'd probably will be a Walker soon but who wants to tell a kid that?

Lydia nodded. "Well, Daryl and two others went on a supply run. I'm sure they'll be back with medical things."

Rick ran into the prison, panting and covered with blood.

Lydia ran up to him. "What happened with Clara?"

"She turned out crazy. She wanted to feed me to her Walker husband and then stabbed herself. She became one of them and I had to kill them both." Rick sighed.

Lydia laughed. "I told ya to be careful."

"That's an understatement." He took Judith from Carol.

* * *

The sunset hit the prison beautifully. People sat down and ate whatever they brought with them.

Michonne came but immediately went to her cell to sleep.

Daryl and Bob walked into the cell block.

Beth walked to Daryl. "Where did Zach go?"

Bob walked away without saying anything.

Daryl sat Beth down on the stairs. "Well, Zach was bitten. We had to kill him."

To be expected from Beth to cry, she didn't.

Lydia stood in front of her. "I'm very sorry, Beth."

Beth shrugged. "I no longer cry. I'm just happy that I got to know him."

Daryl looked at Lydia. "So.." He looked at Beth. "You're okay with this?"

Beth nodded. "Absolutely." She stood up and walked to her cell.

Lydia sat by Daryl. "Beth is certainly growing up."

Daryl sighed. "Yea. Teenagers."

Lydia giggled. "You were that way once, Daryl Dixon. Don't even deny it."

Daryl grinned. "Yea, I guess. But, my girlfriend didn't turn into a Walker."

Lydia yawned. "Babe, I'm tired." She wined.

Daryl grabbed her hand. "Well, let's go to bed then."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Hello and Goodbye **

Carol woke Lydia up early in the morning. "I need your help."

Lydia stumbled out of bed. "What? What's going on?"

"I have a man who needs some talking to. I have to get him some water." Carol helped her out of bed.

Lydia yawned. "Who is this person?" She followed Carol.

"He tells me his name is Ryan." Carol walked upstairs.

Lydia perks up. "Ryan? What's his last name?"

Carol shrugged. "I don't think he told me. He has two daughters named-"

"Lizzie and Mika." Lydia finished her sentence.

Carol turned around. "Uh, yea. How did you know?"

"That's my family." Lydia walked up the stairs quickly. "Which cell?"

"Take a right and it's the last one." Carol followed behind her.

Lydia ran around the corner and looked at her step-sisters and step dad.

"Lydia!" Mika and Lizzie hugged Lydia.

Lydia cried and hugged her step-sisters. "I thought you all were gone." She broke down. Those two blond girls were Lydia's whole world.

"Lydia...?" Ryan croaked.

Lydia looked at her step dad in his bed. "What's going on?"

Ryan coughed up blood into a napkin. "I was bit. Twice."

Lydia's heart broke in two. "No."

"Your mother already left us, Angel." Ryan looked up at her.

Lydia sat beside him. "I still have the necklace and the knife you gave me."

Ryan put his hand on her cheek. "That means so much to me."

Lydia kissed his forehead. "Don't go."

"Lydia, I came to terms with myself. I'm going to die." Ryan groaned in pain.

Lydia shushed him. "Don't say that! You're going to be okay. We'll get you fixed up and..."

Ryan shushed her. "Just..take care of your sisters for me. Help Carol with them. Be the good older sister you already are."

"I will, Ryan. I will help them. I love you." Lydia smiled.

Ryan closed his eyes and didn't say another word.

"Ryan?" Lydia frowned then clutched her knife. "Are you still here?"

Ryan opened his eyes which were red and twitching. He bit at her but Lydia moved out of the way fast enough.

Lizzie and Mika coward in fear in the corner. "Do something, Lydia!" Mika cried.

Lydia plunged the knife into his head and killed him. Lydia dropped the knife and backed into the corner in horror.

Carol held Lydia close. "You did right, Lydia. It's okay."

Lydia walked to her sisters and crouched down. "You better believe that I will take care you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

Lizzie and Mika looked at Carol. "Are you still adopting us?"

Lydia turned around and stood up. She went behind Lizzie and Mika and put her hand on each other their shoulders. "You're going to adopt us?"

Carol grinned. "If that is what you want."

Lydia nodded with a smile. "We would be grateful."

Carol smiled. "Congrats Mika and Lizzie, you're a Peletier now."

"What about Lydia?" Lizzie asked.

"I am a Peletier but my last name is Dixon now." Lydia explained.

Mika smiled. "You're married?"

Lydia nodded. "That crossbow man."

"What the hell is going on over here?" Daryl aimed his crossbow at Ryan.

Lydia lowered his crossbow. "That was my step dad."

"Is that right?" Daryl sighed. "Damn."

Lydia scooted Lizzie and Mika towards him. "I would like you to meet these special kids."

Daryl crouched down. "Who are they?"

"This one," She laid her hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "is Lizzie. And this one," She put her other hand on Mika. "is Mika. These girls are my step sisters. The ones I told you about."

"That means we are related to you now." Lizzie giggled.

Daryl chuckled. "I never had sister in laws." Daryl crouched down.

"Now I'm not the only one you have." Lydia crouched down beside him.

"Can we have a hug?" Mika looked at Daryl with excitement.

Daryl shrugged. "Why not?" He put down his crossbow and embraced these two little girls.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture." Carol put her hand over her heart.

"Oh." Lydia stood by Carol. "This is my step mom now."

Daryl stood up with his crossbow. "So that makes you my mother in law?" He chuckled.

"You can still treat me the same, Daryl." Carol laughed. "It's okay."

Daryl looked at Ryan. "We should get rid of his body."

Lydia nodded. "I'll help."

* * *

Buried beside Lori Grimes, Ryan Samuels was under six feet of dirt.

Lydia and Daryl stood in front of his cross made from wood.

"Sorry you had to do that, Lydia. That sucks." Daryl smoked a cigarette.

Lydia sighed. "It's fine. At least my step-sisters are okay. I'm glad Ryan made peace. He's in a way better place than this shit hole."

Daryl nodded. "I'm glad Lizzie and Mika are in my life now."

Lydia smiled at him. "Me too." She hugged him. "I know you'll be a great brother in law."

Daryl put out his cigarette. "And you are a great sister to those two."

Lydia kissed him. "Duh." She laughed.

"NOOO!" Tyreese yelled.

Daryl and Lydia ran to the main court to see two bodies that were burnt to a crisp. One being Karen, his girlfriend, and the other was his friend, David.

The rest of the prison inhabitants met by the bodies.

"Someone killed them!" Tyreese looked at each of them.

"Calm down." Rick took a step towards him. "Everyone, I need everyone to calm down, please." Rick quieted down the people. "Not only this piece of work but someone has been feeding the the Walkers rats."

Lydia looked at Daryl. "Oh my god." She whispered.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Peaceful Day**

Meanwhile, an unknown virus is spreading throughout the group. This included Sasha, Tyreese's sister, Lizzie, and Glenn. They kept the sick in another cell block. Although Lydia wanted to desperately see his sister, this could not be done due to her sickness.

Lydia looked out the window with Mika.

"Lizzie is going to be okay, right?" Mika asked.

Lydia looked down at her. "Of course. It's going to be fine. Bob, Michonne, Tyreese and Daryl are planned to make a run to get medicine."

Mika nodded. "Does that old guy know a lot?"

Lydia chuckled. "That man is named Hershel and yes, he's a veterinarian. It's kind of like a doctor."

"Oh." Mika looked up at her. "Is Daryl sick?"

Lydia shook her head. "No. He's a fighter." She smiled.

"Uh-oh." Mika looked out the window.

Lydia saw through the dirty window a fight broke out between Daryl, Rick, and Tyreese. He was probably still tore up about his friends being murderer then burned. "Come on, Mika." She grabbed her hand and went downstairs to join Carol and Judith.

"How is she today?" Lydia asked.

Carol smiled. "She's a bit cranky."

Mika sat at he table with Carol. "Is everyone going to be alright?"

Carol rocked Judith back and fourth. "Can't say, Mika. How are you today?"

Mika giggled. "I'm fine. I just hope Lizzie is going to be okay."

"She will be." Lydia hugged her sister.

Daryl stormed in with a bloody nose. "Damn bastard."

"Oh my god." Lydia ran to Daryl. "Tyreese is too dangerous to be here."

Daryl took the handkerchief from his back pocket. "We are going to make a run to get more medicine. Hershel said there was a vet college."

Lydia took his handkerchief and cleaned his nose for him. "I'm not okay with you going out all the time."

"It's fine, Lydia." Daryl's tone sounded annoyed.

"No it's not. What if something bad happens? I'll never forgive myself for sending you out there." Lydia gave the handkerchief back to him.

Daryl stuffed it back into his back pocket. "Bob and Michonne is coming along. Rick said Tyreese would help us but I doubt it. He's just another set back."

Lydia kissed him. "You're so brave."

"I'll be back." He left her with Carol and Mika.

Lydia nodded. "I know you will be."

* * *

Lydia slept in her bed Daryl and Mika slept on the top bunk.

Lydia quietly left her cell and ease dropped on Rick and Carol's conversation.

"I killed David and Karen, Rick." Carol admitted with tears.

Lydia gasped and covered her mouth. "No..." She whispered.

"Tomorrow, I'll help you pack some things, get you supplies, and let you be on your way." Rick walked back to his cell.

Lydia quickly went back to her cell. She wasn't going to tell everyone because it wasn't her place and she wasn't suppose to be listening in the first place.

/

Before everyone woke up, Carol was gone as expected by Lydia. No one asked where she went but missed her terribly.

Mike woke up her sister up. "Lydia, where's Carol?"

"Uh.." Lydia sat up. "She left but I don't know why." She lied.

"Is she coming back?" Mika looked around.

Lydia put her hair in a ponytail. "I couldn't tell ya."

Maggie stopped by Lydia's cell. "Rick needs me and you. Dad is already with him."

Lydia nodded and grabbed her weapons. "That about?" She walked with Maggie.

"I have no idea." Maggie sighed.

"Glenn is going to be okay. Daryl's group will be back with medicine and they will be okay." Lydia comforted her.

Maggie shrugged. "If I lose Glenn, I don't know what I would do."

The two girls met Hershel and Rick by the gates.

"You three might be wondering where Carol isn't here, huh?" Rick put his hands on his hips.

Lydia nodded. "What happened?"

"Carol admitted to killing Karen and David. I couldn't have her around the children after what she's done; especially Judith."

Lydia became outraged. "But yet you let Tyreese stay? He punched my husband in the face!"

"Lydia, he was upset about the whole thing. He reacted to the deaths differently. He agreed to help with the medicine run." Rick explained.

Lydia scoffed. "Carol has been with us longer! She's helped with your daughter and you just send her away?"

"We have enough people to take care of the children. Carol didn't have to do that." Hershel told Lydia.

Lydia sighed. "Where did she go?"

Rick shrugged. "Somewhere. Carol was okay with leaving."

Lydia chuckled. "Of course because you made her feel bad about what she did. Karen and David was infected. She was thinking about protecting us."

"We had no choice." Rick's tone became aggressive. "Just keep this between us. No one is to tell Tyreese, agreed?"

"Yea." They agreed.

Soon, shots were fired in the quarantined area.

"Lizzie!" Lydia ran towards it with her gun drawn.

"Glenn!" Maggie ran with Lydia. "Lydia, the window!"

Lydia followed Maggie to the window where they were seen from outside.

"Stand back!" Maggie aimed at it. She shot the window and helped the survivors out.

Sasha, Glenn, and Lizzie quickly climbed out. The Walkers stuck their hands out the window, trying to reach them.

"Where's Tyreese?" Sasha looked around.

Lydia held Lizzie tight. "He went with Daryl to retrieve medicine."

Maggie hugged Glenn. "You're okay. You're going to be okay." Maggie repeated.

Daryl and Bob rushed to the three.

"Take this." Bob gave each of them some sort of medicine.

Tyreese hugged his sister. "Are you okay? You're not bit are you?"

Sasha shook her head. "They helped me."

Tyreese looked to the girls. "Thank you for saving them."

Lydia nodded. "No problem."

"Lyds! Lizzie!" Mika yelled.

Lydia hugged her sisters. "It's okay, girls." She stood up. "Mika, do you have a gun?"

Mika looked at her pocket. "Yea! Carol is teaching us to shoot. Lizzie and I both!"

Lydia took the gun away from her. "You're too young to be using these weapons."

Mika reached for it back. "Give it back, Lyds!"

"No." Lydia stuck the gun in her pocket. "You're not getting it back."

"In this world now, I need to learn to shoot. Lizzie and I both. This isn't back in Florida where guns are dangerous. Guns will save our lives from being devoured." Mika walked beside her.

Lydia stopped and thought for a moment. If Lizzie and Mika were unarmed while battling Walkers, they would loose easily.

"Fine." Lydia sighed. "But you'll get this back later."

Mika nodded. "Okay, Lyds."

"Now, go play with Lizzie. She should be feeling better in no time." Lydia smiled.

Mike smiled back. "Okay." She grabbed Lizzie's hand and ran towards the cells.

"Hey, Lydia." Carl shoved her playfully.

Lydia laughed. "Hey Carl. What cha got there?"

"Seeds." He held up packets. "Dad and I are going to grow some food." He smiled.

"Oh, can I help?" Lydia walked with him.

"Sure. Dad should be getting things ready down there." Carl gave Lydia carrot seeds.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Lydia looked at the packets.

"Daryl found them and brought them back. In no time we can make vegetable soup or something." Carl jammed his hand into his pocket.

Lydia nodded. "Sweet. So, finally the Governor is no where to be found. Michonne can't find him anywhere."

"Well thanks great news. My dad is calming down and not so bossy." Carl chuckled.

"Ya know, he just wants the best for us. He did the best he could. Rick is a great guy and it's taken for granted." Lydia looked at Carl.

Carl shrugged. "Try being related to him."

Lydia laughed. "Don't make me think of it."

"Carl." Rick beckoned him over. "Start planting."

Lydia opened the packet. "I'll help too."

"Thanks Lydia." Rick patted her back.

"It's the least I could do." Lydia smiled. "I'm just happy it's finally peaceful. We have plants being planted, no war, and I found my family and then some."

Without knowing, the Governor was actually looking right at them.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**I Feel Sorry For You**

The next two days were peaceful and not as stressful. The bodies from the sick that reanimated, were killed and were to be burned in the woods. Lydia went with Michonne and Hershel in a jeep. Lydia wore a gray long sleeved shirt with black stripes and her torn jeans with boots.

"I'll be back." Lydia mocked Daryl's voice to him.

Daryl laughed and kissed Lydia. "You better be." He messed up her hair.

Lydia held his hands in her's. "Look after these two rug rats for me while I'm gone." Lydia winked at them.

"Go!" Lizzie laughed.

"Wait, my gun." Mika searched her sister's back pocket.

"Whoa!" Lydia pulled Mika away by her shirt. "Here." Lydia gave it to her.

"Thanks." Mika hugged her.

Lydia climbed into the jeep with Michonne, holding the Walkers from falling out.

"So, you two going to settle down any time soon?" Michonne smiled at Lydia.

Lydia shook her head. "If you mean a baby, then no. We can barely keep Judith alive."

"Hmm.." Michonne nodded. "Do you want one?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. But, even if I wanted to, Daryl doesn't want one. I come to terms with it."

"Almost there." Hershel yelled back.

Michonne shrugged. "You never know. Daryl could be father material."

"Even if he agrees, what if I end up like Lori?" Lydia sighed. "It just wasn't met to be in this world."

Michonne nodded. "Seems reasonable."

Hershel came to a screeching halt. "Right here seems good."

Lydia hopped out and rolled her sleeves to her elbows. She walked around the jeep and helped Hershel out of the jeep.

"You have the matches?" Hershel asked Lydia.

Lydia reached into her back pocket. "Right here." She gave them to Hershel.

One by one, Michonne pushed the Walkers out of the jeep.

Lydia and Hershel leaned against the jeep, waiting until Michonne got done.

Michonne closed the jeep door then joined them. "Thanks for the help."

Hershel looked up from his bible. "Yea Lydia." He laughed.

Lydia laughed. "I thought she had it! I brought the matches."

Michonne laughed with them. "Oh, okay."

Lydia stopped laughing and saw something that caught her eye.

Michonne looked at Lydia. "What are you looking at?"

Lydia shrugged. "Maybe a Walker behind that tree."

Lydia slowly walked toward the tree, ready to kill a Walker but it was indeed not a Walker.

The Governor slapped the knife from her hand and held a gun to her head.

Michonne reached for her katana.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Governor clicked the gun. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Lydia pulled on his arm that the Governor wrapped around her throat.

"Don't do it." Hershel put his crunches under his arms.

"You three are coming with me then. Hand me the sword. Easy does it." The Governor gripped Lydia tighter around the throat.

Michonne reached into the jeep and handed the Governor her katana.

The Governor let Lydia go. "Move it!" He pointed the gun at them. "Move."

/

The Governor took them to another camp site. He led them inside an RV and tied their hands together.

"Why are you doing this?" Lydia asked.

The Governor took a sip of whiskey. "You will be used as bait. To Rick, of course."

"You don't have to do this, Governor. We can live together. Everyone here can stay with us, including you." Hershel said.

The Governor chuckled as if that was a joke. "No. I don't think so."

"Why not?" Lydia squeaked.

"You three don't seem to get it. I want to kill everyone you know." Philip chuckled.

"You're going to kill innocent people." Lydia blurted out. "Please, just compromise and we can end this raid. Our battle is with the Walkers, not with each other, you murdering bastard."

Michonne looked at Lydia as if she had five heads. She got away with talking to the Governor like that.

"Why do you call me that?" The Governor leaned in closer to her.

"I know about your massacre of the Woodbury people. You killed them. You killed Milton and left him to die in Andrea's presence. Then he bit her and she had to shoot herself. Now, tell me, 'cause I'm curious, why do you turn around on people you care about?" Lydia practically yelled.

Hershel and Michonne looked from Lydia to the Governor in suspense.

The Governor leaned back in his chair and took another sip. "In this world, you kill or you die. Or you die and you kill."

"If you think that," Lydia looked up from her feet. "then I feel sorry for you."

One of the men knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The Governor yelled.

"We are ready for an assault on the prison."

"Excellent." The Governor stood up. "Take these three and make sure they are comfortable."

Hershel, Michonne, and Lydia were taken to a hummer and were not comfortable.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Woodbury Vs. Prison**

The tanks and vehicles stopped in front of the main gate.

Everyone was behind the chain-link fence. They aimed their guns at them, waiting for the Governor to strike first.

The Governor brought out Hershel, Michonne, then Lydia. He made them go to their knees and face the prison.

"Lydia!" Daryl ran after her.

"No!" Rick stopped him. "I'll get them back safe."

Rick slowly walked down the gravel road.

"That's far enough." The Governor put his gun away and brought Michonne's katana out. He put the sword up to Hershel's neck.

Rick stopped a few feet away from them. "Everyone's alive right now. Everyone's made it this far. Each of us have done the worse of things just to stay alive. Be can still come back. We're not too far gone. I know we all can change."

The Governor lowered the katana and looked at Rick.

Lydia smiled at the Governor. _"Maybe he changed his mind. We can all live in peace." _She thought.

The Governor shook his head. "Liar." He swung the katana over his shoulders then swung it into Hershel's neck.

Michonne and Lydia looked at Hershel in complete shock.

From the prison, you can hear Maggie and Beth cry out.

"NOOO!" Rick shot the Governor in the arm and that's when the war started.

/

Thousands of bullets flew between the Governor's men and the prison. People were killed or Walkers got to them. The tanks moved forward and drove through the last gate that kept the Walkers out.

Michonne and Lydia hid behind the giant hummer and managed to untie the rope around their wrists.

"I'm going to get my katana back. Go back to the prison! Protect your family!"

Lydia nodded. "Be careful."

Michonne and Lydia split up and Lydia saw Hershel crawling to safety.

Lydia ran towards him. "Hershel! It's okay!"

Then, Governor turned him over on his back and hacked his head clean off his body.

Lydia stopped. "NOO!"

The Governor looked up at Lydia with a demented smile.

Lydia tried running away but the Governor tackled her to the ground.

Philip turned her over and pinned her down then punched her in the face. "This time, I'll make sure I kill you."

Lydia tried to get free but she _wasn't strong enough_.

The Governor sat on her and started choking her, cutting off oxygen to the brain.

Thankfully, Rick tackled the Governor and Rick fought him.

Lydia coughed and tried to catch her breath. "Rick!"

Rick punched the Governor in the face. "Go! Now!"

Lydia got up and made her way towards the prison.

"Lydia!" Daryl ran after her.

"Daryl!" Lydia embraced him.

"Jesus, are you okay? What the hell happened?" He looked at her nose.

Lydia wiped the blood trickling out. "Forget about it. I have to save my sisters and Judith!"

Daryl and Lydia ran back then split up. Daryl stayed in hiding, shooting at the people.

Lydia saw the kids come out of the cell with Judith. "Thank god! We have to get back to Daryl! We're leaving with him!"

Tyreese had two people shooting at him. "Shit!" He yelled.

Lydia ran with Judith with Lizzie and Mika following her. Lydia sat down Judith and stood in front of her. "Lizzie, shoot that man!"

Lizzie raised her weapon and shot him in the face.

Lydia raised her weapon and shot the female in the head, killing her.

The three girls looked at Tyreese. "Come out!"

Tyreese stood up and looked at them. "We have to get out of here!"

Lydia put her gun in her gun holster. "We can't! I'm not leaving Daryl again!"

One of the tanks fired at the prison, destroying part of the catwalk.

Lydia saw Beth running to Daryl. "I'll be back! Stay here!" Lydia ran with Beth to Daryl.

"I tried to find the kids and put them on the bus." Beth dropped her gun.

"We gotta go, Beth!" Daryl began to run from the prison.

"Wait!" Lydia stopped Daryl. "I have to go with my sisters. I can't leave them but I can't leave you again!"

Daryl kissed Lydia. "We'll meet up later. I love you, Lydia."

Lydia hugged him with tears. "I love you too." As painful as it was, Lydia had to leave Daryl...again.

Lizzie and Mika ran into Lydia. "Tyreese said we can go with him."

"Let's go!" Tyreese waved.

Lydia took Judith from her carrier. "Let's go, girls."

Lizzie, Mika, and Lydia followed Tyreese into the woods.

* * *

Two hours since they escaped from the prison, Lydia had to keep the baby quiet.

"Shit, I left all my clothes and camcorder at the prison. I dropped my knife in the woods when the Governor attacked us." Lydia sighed.

"Stop bitching. We have to hear the baby cry and don't need to hear you." Tyreese complained.

Lydia turned around. "You know what, Tyreese? Why don't you kiss my ass, huh? I'm waiting!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Princess?" Tyreese continued walking.

Lizzie scoffed. "Shut up, you two!"

Judith started crying.

"Dammit." Lydia bounced Judith gently. "Shh..Judith."

They stopped behind a bush beside the lake.

Lydia hummed to Judith. "Go to sleep little baby.." She tried to put her to sleep.

Lizzie picked the berries from the bush. "Are these okay to eat?"

Tyreese nodded. "Yea. Mash some up for Judith, would you, Lizzie?"

Lydia took the mashed berries from Lizzie's hand and fed them to Judith. She appeared to like it but cried even more.

From the distance, men yelled for help.

"Stay here. Lydia, come with me. They don't seem to far from here." Tyreese began to ran towards the cry for help.

"I can't leave my sisters and Judith here!" Lydia walked to him.

"It's okay, they can fend for themselves." Tyreese explained.

Lydia looked at her sisters. "Stay here and stay low. If you see a Walker, don't be brave. Stay put."

Lizzie and Mika nodded. "We will try to calm her down."

Lydia nodded and followed Tyreese to the sound of Walkers snarling.

A father and a son tried to kill the five Walkers but were bitten and nearly devoured.

Lydia shot two while Tyreese meet the three with the bat he had.

"F-Follow th-th-the train tracks." The father talked. "It leads to a safer place that will take care of you and feed you."

"What do you call that place?" Lydia stood beside Tyreese.

"T...T...Terminus." The man shut his eyes and stopped breathing.

Lydia looked at Tyreese. "Terminus?"

"Hey, I'm heading there too." A woman's voice said cheerfully over their shoulders.

Lydia and Tyreese turned around to see Carol holding Judith. In front of Carol, Lizzie and Mika stood smiling at them.

Lydia smiled. "Carol!" She hugged her.

Carol laughed. "It's great to see you too, Lydia."

Tyreese hugged Carol after Lydia. "How did you find us? Where did you go?"

"I just left." Carol lied.

"We should do what he said." Lydia looked at the tracks.

Carol nodded. "That sounds like a plan then."

Lydia held Lizzie's and Mika's hands as they stuck to the to train tracks.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Just Look At The Flowers**

At night, the group had to rest. Tyreese, Judith, and Mika were asleep while Lydia, Carol, and Lizzie stayed awake.

"So, you had a child once?" Lizzie leaned against Lydia.

Carol nodded. "Her name was Sophia."

Lydia nodded. "I remember her. Poor little angel."

"You two should go to sleep. I'm going to need your hep tomorrow." Carol offered a small smile.

Lydia nodded. "Come on, Lizzie." She stood up and Lizzie followed her. Lydia could tell Carol didn't want to talk about her family. She can talk all day about current events but when it came to herself, she didn't have the heart to do.

/

The next day, the group was up again and continuing on the train tracks, hoping to find whatever safety the man told them about.

Tyreese and Lydia's sisters walked ahead of Carol and Lydia.

"Lydia, can I talk to you?" Carol whispered.

Lydia nodded. "Might as well." She chuckled.

"I want to talk to about Lizzie and Mika." Carol bit her bottom lip.

Lydia looked at Carol. "What about them?"

"I noticed Lizzie's attitude towards the Walkers. She sympathizes with them and that scares me."

Lydia shrugged. "She will learn that Walkers aren't so nice when one attacks her. She's small, she will learn as she gets older. You know how little kids are."

Carol sighed. "What about Mika? She lacks toughness and that's how I lost Sophia. As their older sister, you should talk to them."

Lydia felt disrespected. "Look, I know they are different from each other but that's not bad. They haven't exactly warmed up to these.." She trailed off.

A Walker was trapped within the train tracks. It snarled and reached for them.

Tyreese gave Judith to Lydia. "Cover her ears. She'll wake when I shoot." He brought his gun out.

"Don't!" Lizzie held his gun down. "Sometimes we have to kill them. Sometimes we don't. Its not doing any real harm."

Carol and Lydia looked at each other. Carol was right. Lizzie seems obsessed with them and sees them as a harmless creature.

* * *

After straying from the train tracks, the group splits up to look for food. Lydia, Judith, Carol, and Mika while Tyreese had Lizzie.

Lydia handed Carol the baby then walked with Mika. "Mika, as your older sister, I have to ask you something."

Mika looked up at Lydia. "What is it?"

"What happens if a Walker or a hoard of Walkers chase you?" Lydia quizzed her.

"I can run." Mika smiled.

"No." Carol stopped Mika. "My daughter ran and it wasn't enough. I taught you at the prison to do more than that."

"I can kill Walkers...I mean, I tried." Mika sighed. "I'm not like my sister. I'm not messed up. I know what they are...but I can't kill people. I can never do that. And the bad people at the prison, they were right in front of us. I held up my gun but...I couldn't pull the trigger. Kill people is wrong. Someone killed Karen and David. They just killed them. They were nice." Mika explained.

"What about people who try to kill you?" Carol asked.

"I don't even wish I could." Mika sighed.

"People came in and killed our friends." Carol tried to get through to her.

"Then I feel sorry for them." Mika half smiled.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

Mika looked at Lydia. "Because they probably weren't like that before." She continued walking.

Carol and Lydia followed her. "She had a point." Lydia looked at Carol.

"Hey! Look!" Mika pointed with a smile.

Lydia and Carol walked out of the woods and saw a house in the grove.

Mika turned to them. "Mom always said that things will always work out in the end."

Lydia nodded. Their mother always said that.

"Tyreese!" Carol called out.

Tyreese and Lizzie ran out the woods and met them.

"I think we should stay here overnight." Carol pointed to the house. "We need to check it first."

Tyreese walked with them to the house. "Lydia, stay here with the kids." Him and Carol walked inside.

Lydia gave Lizzie the baby. "I'll look in the back yard."

"But Tyreese said to stay here." Lizzie had an attitude behind her tone.

"Tyreese can kiss my ass. I'm going to check so don't do anything stupid." Lydia took out her gun and slowly made her way to the backyard. She checked the shed behind the house but nothing was in it but a rake. As soon as Judith started crying, Lydia ran to the front of the house. A Walker was slowly crawling towards Lizzie and Judith. Before Carol or Tyreese exited the house and Lydia could raise her weapon, Mika aimed her gun at the Walker and shot it but not in the head. The closer it got to Lizzie, the more terrified she became. Again, Mika aimed her weapon and shot the Walker dead.

Carol crouched down beside Lizzie. "You okay?"

Lizzie slowly nodded.

"Okay, get up." Carol helped Lizzie off the ground.

Tyreese took Judith and tried to settle her down from her crying.

Lydia put her gun away and stood beside Mika. "Lower your gun."

Mika nodded and put her gun away.

"Why are you upset, Lizzie? Are you scared?" Carol asked.

Lizzie shook her head. "No."

"Why are you crying?" Lydia asked.

Lizzie turned around without saying anything and sat down on the white bench.

Lydia looked at Carol. "I got this." Lydia sat down beside Lizzie. "See those flowers?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Just keep looking at the flowers. Stare at them and count with me." Lydia put her arm around Lizzie. "One, two, three..." They counted.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Rest In Peace**

After sleeping, Carol got up bright and early to make them something to eat. She found pecans and wanted to roast them for breakfast. She also had a tea kettle warming up on the stove.

Lydia sat at the table, cracking pecans for her.

"Where are the kids?" Carol looked in the living room.

"I don't know. They are fine where ever they are, I'm sure." Lydia placed pecans on the pan.

Carol placed the kettle on the stove and turned the gas oven on. "I'm sorry about you and Daryl." Carol said out of no where.

Lydia looked up from the bowl of pecans. "So that's what's on your mind?" Lydia chuckled.

Carol sat down across from Lydia. "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now."

Lydia put the nut cracker down. "I'm not feeling a thing. I know Daryl is fine and I shouldn't worry. I always end up finding him or vise visa."

Carol nodded. "I see. If you need to talk-"

"I don't." Lydia answered quickly. "I know you're my step mom now and this has happened before, but stop worrying about us." Lydia looked at her ring.

Carol sighed. "Alright. I'll try not to care as much."

Lydia chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I appreciate it but right now, we need to worry about ourselves."

Carol continue to stare at Lydia. "What's the 'look at the flowers' thing?"

Lydia looked up to her. "It's what mom used to calm Lizzie down."

Lizzie laughed from outside. "Come get me."

"Oh, found them." Lydia continued cracking pecans. "They are just playing outside."

Carol looked out the window to see Lizzie playing with a Walker. "Shit!" Carol ran outside.

Lydia looked out the window. "Lizzie, what are you doing?!"

Carol took her knife out. "Lizzie, get away from it!"

Lizzie stopped running. "No, it's okay! She's not hurting anyone."

Carol tackled the Walker and stabbed it in the head.

"NOO!" Lizzie screamed. "Why did you do that?! She wasn't hurting anyone! What if I did that to you?!"

Lydia held her hands to her face. "Oh my god. Lizzie, what is wrong with you?" Lydia went outside and gripped Lydia's shoulders. "Stop it! Stop yelling at her! Why are you acting as if these things are our friends? They want to hurt you! Why can't you see that?!"

Lizzie shoved Lydia away. "You don't understand! None of you do!"

"Lizzie, we are trying to protect you!" Carol stood up.

"I don't want you to!" Lizzie ran towards the woods.

Lydia took a few steps. "Lizzie, wait!"

Carol held Lydia back. "Let her blow off some steam. You see what I mean now?"

"What's going on?" Mika asked from the porch.

Lydia and Carol turned around. "Mika, can we take a walk?" Carol asked.

Mika nodded. "Let me get my gun." She ran back inside.

Lydia turned to Carol. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to toughen her up. I can't see her as a Walker." Carol sighed.

Lydia nodded. "I'll get the pecans in the oven. I can mash them up and feed it to Judith."

Carol smiled. "Okay."

Mika ran out of the house. "Where are we walking to?" She walked beside Carol.

Carol shrugged. "Just a chat."

Lydia went inside to see Tyreese sitting on the couch. "Good morning." Lydia sat her holster on the table.

Tyreese nodded slightly. "Good morning. What the hell is going on out there?"

Lydia continued cracking. "Lizzie going crazy again. I've never seen my step-sister act this way before. She's completely lost it."

Tyreese sighed heavily. "You know what we have to do."

Lydia looked at Tyreese. "Don't even joke about that. If you're trying to piss me off, considered me pissed off."

Tyreese stood in beside her. "It's obvious that Lizzie isn't stable. Can we agree on that?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea."

"If playing 'tag' with a Walker is stable, then shouldn't we all be out there running around like headless chickens?"

Lydia shook her head. "It's out of the question. I'm not killing my sister."

"Fine. If she gets bit and turns, don't come crying to me." Tyreese walked out the door.

Lydia looked at Judith sleeping soundly. Lydia couldn't put down her own sister...could she?

/

Late afternoon, Tyreese, Lydia, and Carol went to the well to get more water.

"Can I tell ya'll something?" Tyreese asked as he pumped the water.

"It's okay to let these feelings out." Lydia impersonated Dr. Phil's accent.

Tyreese laughed. "Very funny but I'm serious."

Lydia laughed. "You can tell us anything. Go. Serious moment."

"I've had nightmares about Karen. I can't be around other people if we get to Terminus." Tyreese took a break.

Lydia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you like it here?" Carol asked.

Tyreese shrugged. "Not after what happened to Karen."

Lydia sighed. "Can't we stay here? We are all used to each other and we don't have to go to Terminus."

Carol nodded. "I'm starting to like it here."

Tyreese picked up a few buckets. "Help me carry these back."

Lydia and Carol each took two buckets of water and hauled them back.

"What did you talk to Mika about?' Lydia asked Carol.

"I tried to talk to her about not running away. We saw a deer but she couldn't even shoot that." Carol sighed.

"Forget Mika. What about Lizzie? What are we going to do about her?" Tyreese asked.

"I'm tired of hearing about Lizzie. I'm her older sister and what I say goes. I'm not letting either of you kill her. Can we drop it now?" Lydia shook her head. "Geez."

"Lizzie is dangerous." Tyreese commented.

"She's confused." Lydia fought back.

"She was playing with a Walker as if it wasn't dead." Tyreese replied.

"She was bored." Lydia said that as an excuse.

"She has two sisters and picked a Walker over you two. What does that tell you?" Tyreese stopped her.

"Screw you, Tyreese." Lydia continued walking.

"Open your eyes, Lydia. Lizzie is.." Tyreese stopped talking.

Lizzie stood in front of them with bloody hands. In one hand, a knife and the other, a gun. Behind her lied Mika, dead.

Lydia's eyes widened. "Lizzie.."

"Don't worry, she'll come back. I didn't hurt her brain." Lizzie smiled.

Lydia and Carol looks past Lizzie to she poor Mika. Beside her body, Judith lied on a blanket. Tyreese stood in his spot, staring at Lizzie in fear.

Carol took a step towards her and tried to take the gun.

Lizzie aimed her gun at Carol. "N-N-N-No! We have to wait. I'll show you. You'll see! You'll finally see! We have to wait." Lizzie smiled more.

"Lizzie, put the gun down." Tyreese warned her.

"I just want us to wait!" Lizzie yelled.

"We can wait." Carol peeped.

Lydia took a step towards her sister. "Lizzie, you killed Mika! What the hell were you thinking?"

Lizzie aimed the gun at her. "I was thinking of playing with her. I wanted to change Judith too."

"Judith can't walk." Carol quickly answered. "Why don't you and Tyreese take Judith inside."

Lizzie lowered her gun. "Okay."

Tyreese picked Judith up and lead Lizzie to the house.

Lydia fell to her knees and wept. "Oh god..Mika."

Carol helped Lydia up with tears in her eyes. "We have to do this." Carol placed her knife in Lydia's hands.

Lydia dropped the knife. "I can't!"

Carol picked up the knife. "It's you or me. It will be harder to kill her as a Walker."

Lydia slowly took the knife from Carol's hand. "I'll do it."

Lydia walked to Mika and crouched down beside her sister. "I love you, Mika. I never said that often but it's true. I should have and I didn't." She kissed her sister's forehead. "I'm sorry..." She raised the knife above her head then plunged it into Mika's brain.

Carol covered her face and sobbed.

/

That night, the adults sat at the table while Lizzie and Judith slept.

"Lizzie admitted to feeding the Walkers at the prison. I also think she's the one who killed Karen and David." Tyreese whispered.

Lydia shrugged. "That seems a bit much for her."

"Yea, you're right. Lizzie doesn't have the strength to move them." Tyreese concluded.

"If it was Lizzie, she would let them reanimate." Carol pointed out.

Lydia put her head down on the table. "Nevertheless, Lizzie can't be around people. If Judith could walk, she would kill her too. When will that day come? Tomorrow?"

Carol nodded. "So, we reached a conclusion?"

Lydia lifted her head. "We have to do something. I don't have the heart to kill her or leave her here."

Carol gently laid her hand on Lydia's hand. "Lizzie is dangerous, no doubt. Something has to be done."

"What do you want me to say? Oh, go ahead and kill my sister and I'll watch." Lydia sighed.

"This is serious, Lydia. This is the only thing to do." Tyreese rubbed his eyes.

Lydia shook her head. "She's the only family I have left."

Carol began to become annoyed. "What about Daryl? He lost all his family too. I think you need Daryl more than Lizzie."

Lydia looked at Lizzie sleeping on the living room floor. "She's gone insane. None of us can handle it."

"And..?" Tyreese looked at Lydia.

Lydia looked at Tyreese. "She needs to be some where better. Let her rest."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Too Dangerous To Be Around People**

The next day was the day Lydia would be family-less again. She took the afternoon playing with Lizzie and pretending they were back in Jacksonville. Lydia and Lizzie looked into the blue sky. They pointed out what the clouds looked like to them. Lydia felt like she was eighteen again.

Lydia sat at the table with Lizzie playing cards with her.

"Got an eight?" Lydia asked, holding her cards in front of her face; hiding her smile.

"Gold...fish." Lizzie laughed.

Lydia drew another card from the deck. "Now you ask."

Carol sat with them. "Hey, what are we playing?"

"Goldfish." Lizzie smiled.

Lydia sat her cards down. "Hey Lizzie, want to pick some flowers with Carol?"

Lizzie put her cards on the table. "Oh yea!" She stood up.

Carol held the door open for her. "You first."

"Wait." Lydia stopped her.

"What?" Lizzie stopped at the door.

Lydia hugged her sister, trying to hold her composure. "You know I love you, right?"

Lizzie chuckled. "Uh, yea!"

Lydia nodded. "Go pick me some yellow flowers for me, would ya?"

"Just for you! Thanks for hanging out with me today, Lyds!" Lizzie hugged her again.

Lydia embraced her. "You're welcome."

"Hey, Lydia." Lizzie faced Lydia. "Are you mad at me for killing Mika?"

Lydia shook her head. "Uh, no."

Lizzie grinned. "Okay." She walked out the door. "Come on, Carol!"

Lydia closed the door behind them. "Just look for yellow flowers for me."

"I will!" Lizzie laughed.

Tyreese put his hand on Lydia's shoulder. "You know it's for the better."

Lydia nodded. "I did it for us. Lizzie is dangerous. During this time, we can't take chances."

"I'll pack Judith's things. We can't be here anymore. We leave in the morning." Tyreese left Lydia.

Lydia waited at the door for a well amount of time. When the shot rang out, Lydia...didn't cry. Lydia wanted to be like Beth. Beth was emotionally strong and Lydia wanted to be like that. Thank God her mother met Ryan. Those two girls were a passing in Lydia's life and she was glad she met them.

/

Lydia sat in the chair with Judith and fed her mashed up pecans and water. The time on the wall read 11pm. Eight hours ago, Lizzie was executed. Lydia could hear Carol and Tyreese talking about Karen and David. That's when Carol spilled the beans about her deed. Tyreese said something about forgiving but not forgetting. Lydia was glad she didn't have to keep quiet about them anymore.

Judith cooed and sucked her thumb. She tried so desperately to fall asleep but fought it like a baby usually would.

Carol walked into the living room. "I'll take her. Poor girl is falling asleep."

Lydia gave her the baby then joined Tyreese at the table. "It's good you found out about it. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"It's fine." Tyreese stood up. "I told her I'd forgive but not forget. If I were you, I would get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He walked towards one of the bedrooms.

Lydia turned off the lights and lied on the couch. She stared at the ceiling which had those glow in the dark stars stuck with that blue sticky tack. Lydia tossed and turned, dreading the next day.

* * *

No one wasted time leaving the house in the morning. Lydia buried her sisters and said her final goodbyes. On Mika's grave, Lydia laid flowers over it. On Lizzie's grave, their deck of cards they played Goldfish with.

Carol held Lydia's hand. "Ready to go?"

Lydia let go of her hand. "I'm afraid this is where we part."

Tyreese frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're not coming to Terminus with us?" Carol asked.

Lydia sighed. "I'll meet you at Terminus. I need to find my husband."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Tyreese gave Lydia a water bottle and a knife.

Lydia nodded. "Yes. I will meet you at Terminus. I promise."

Carol and Tyreese each gave Lydia a hug then walked toward the tracks.

Lydia took one last look at their graves. She blew them each a kiss then walked away. Lydia didn't look behind her and she didn't over think anything. What's done is done and there is no going back now.

/

Lydia started walking back and retracing her steps. Maybe Daryl couldn't be far behind. She looked down at her feet and kept her gun in her right hand. She had the knife in her boot but the knife wasn't the same as her father's. She let the wind blow through her dark, raven hair and she wished she had Daryl's poncho to warm her body. Being alone, it made her think of Hershel, Shane, Andrea, and all the other's that were lost. No, this was not the time to drown in her own sorrow. She had to keep her head up and continue. What's done is done and there is no going back.

"Name's Joe." A voice Lydia heard from her left.

Lydia looked and saw bowmen standing around the one with dark hair.

"Daryl." He lowered his bow.

Lydia walked toward them. "Thought I might find you."

All the men stared at Lydia and was stricken with beauty before them.

Daryl walked quickly toward her. "Lydia!" He smacked his lips against hers.

Lydia finally kissed him and his lips tasted like moonshine.

"Where's Tyreese and the kids?" Daryl looked at the tracks.

Lydia bit her lip. "I'll make a long story short. Carol found us and we lived in house in the grove. Lizzie killed Mika so she could reanimate as a Walker. In a result, we had to kill her. The next day, I parted from them. Tyreese and Carol took Judith with them. Wait, where's Beth?"

"Can we hurry this up? We got some hunting to do before we continue down these tracks." Joe announced.

"Someone took Beth. I ran all night to find her and I ran into these men. They will help us." Daryl turned around to them.

Lydia walked past Daryl and stood in front of Joe. "I'm Lydia Dixon." She stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Joe."

Joe shook her hand. "Dixon? What kind of name is that?"

"It's mine." Daryl stood beside Lydia.

"Is that right?" Joe smiled. "Welcome to the Claimers. You know how to hunt, little lady?"

Lydia walked beside him. "Nope."

"City girl, huh?" Len, another bowman, walked behind them.

"Pretty much. I've seen Daryl hunt but I don't know how to, personally." Lydia smiled at Daryl.

"Is he a good hunter? Don't lie now." Joe lit a cigarette.

"Well, I say he is but I'm his wife so I'm biased." Lydia chuckled.

"After a few miles, we're going to hunt. You stay with Daryl, okay?" Joe exhaled smoke.

Lydia held Daryl's hand. "You got it."

"I encourage you two to stay with us. I know you got a girl missing but she's as good as dead now. Or, we will stumble onto her. What do you say?" Joe offered a promising smile.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to Terminus." Lydia suggested.

"Terminus?" Joe asked.

"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus." Lydia remembered from what Tyreese told her.

"I'll think about it but for right now, we might as well hunt before continuing down the road. Split up." Joe and another man walked off into the woods.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**The Claimers**

Lydia and Daryl stalked a rabbit in the woods. They crouched down low and Daryl aimed at it.

"Just one shot." Lydia whispered.

Daryl looked over his shoulder. "Just hush." He grinned.

"Okay, sorry." Lydia giggled.

Before either of them could blink, Daryl took a shot the same time another man took a shot at the rabbit.

Lydia and Daryl turned around to see Len, the other Claimer.

"Claimed." The man walked toward the rabbit.

Daryl snatched the rabbit up. "This is ours" Daryl took their arrows out and threw Len's at his feet.

"No way. I claimed it, friend. That there rabbit is mine." Len picked up his arrow.

Lydia scoffed. "No way, friend." She said sarcastically. "This is our food. You followed us and wanted to claim it yourself."

"I already claimed it, woman." Len reached for the rabbit.

Daryl moved it away. "Are we going to have problems?"

Len aimed his arrow at Lydia's head. "I already claimed it."

"You better lower that damn bow." Daryl took his knife out.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Joe lowered Len's bow.

"This jackass saw Daryl hunting that rabbit and he wanted to take it for his own." Lydia explained.

Joe chuckled. "Missy, we have one rule here. If you want something you have to claim it."

"Which it did." Len added.

Joe lifted the rabbit by its feet. He held it against the tree and cut it in half. "Here." He tossed the bottom to Len.

"Both of us can't eat that." Lydia pointed at it.

"You can try." Joe turned his back on them. "We should be getting back to the tracks. Let's go!" Joe yelled to the others.

* * *

Joe gave Lydia and Daryl each a cigarette. "So, you planning on staying with us? I really encourage it."

Lydia inhaled then exhaled smoke. "Like I said before, Terminus."

Joe nodded. "Right, right. But, for now, you both are staying with us. You in?"

Daryl looked at Lydia. "What do you think?"

Lydia looked at Joe. "We'll stay."

"Great! If you are, then I'll inform you both on the rules. Other than saying 'claimed,' if you lie or steal from anyone in this group, we will take a severe beating. Do I make myself clear?"

Daryl and Lydia nodded.

"Great." Joe flicked his cigarette. "We hunt as a pack and we sleep as a pack. Understand, city girl?"

Lydia giggled. "Yea. I have a knife and a gun. I'm sure Daryl will teach me." She kissed Daryl's cheek.

"Hey, Joe!" One of the Claimers pointed to the railroad platform. "It's getting dark so we should do inside." He lead the group in.

Joe looked at Daryl and Lydia. "Let's go in." He walked ahead of them.

Lydia grabbed Daryl's hand and walked in with the group.

Inside, about seven cars were parked inside.

"Claimed!" One yelled.

"Claimed!" Another one yelled after him.

No more cars were for Lydia and Daryl.

"What now?" Lydia sighed. "I guess we'll take our chances sleeping outside."

Daryl grabbed her arm gently. "The floor is okay."

Lydia looked at the dirty floor but it was better than waking up to Walkers eating you alive.

Daryl sat his things on the floor then lied down.

Lydia lied beside him. "We'll be okay, right?"

Daryl kissed her neck. "Hell if I know but for right now, it's a mystery."

/

"Give it here." Len woke Lydia and Daryl up the next morning.

Daryl sat up. "You stay back."

"My half was in my bag and now it's gone." Len pointed at his bag.

Lydia stood up. "We didn't take your damn rabbit. Leave us alone."

"Now, I know no one around here wants a damn cottontail, 'cept you." Len pointed at him. "Ain't that right?"

"Got evidence?" Lydia crossed her arms.

"Empty your bag!" Len demanded.

Daryl swiped his bag up. "No."

Joe took Daryl's bag from his hands. "Did you take the rabbit, Daryl?"

"No, he doesn't have it. I've-"

"I asked Daryl." Joe interrupted her. "Tell me the truth."

"I didn't take nothing." Daryl answered quickly.

Joe searched through Daryl's bag. "What do we got here?" Joe emptied Daryl's bag onto the floor and the other half of the rabbit fell out. "Well, look at that."

"You put that there, didn't you?!" Daryl yelled at Len.

Lydia shook her head. "He's been with me this whole time."

"You're lying! You did steal it!" Len yelled in Daryl's face. "We gonna teach this man a lesson, Joe?"

Joe stood between them. "Daryl said he didn't take your rabbit and you're saying he did so we have a little conundrum here. Either Daryl's lying and you didn't plant it on him like some punk ass cheating cop. That would be breaking a rule."

"I didn't." Len sneered.

"Good." Joe turned around. "Then..." Joe turned back around to Len and punched him in the face. "Teach him a lesson, Chance." Joe told one of the men. "I saw him put the rabbit in his bag. Get rid of this sack of shit."

The men gathered around Len and brutally kicked Len.

Joe picked up the rabbit and tosses it to Lydia.

Upon catching it, Lydia immediately drops it with disgust. "Oh gross! I touched it!" She wiped her hands repeatedly on her jeans.

Joe laughed. "We'll be leaving soon."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Looking For A Man**

Lydia stood on the tracks with Joe, smoking a cigarette.

"How long have you and Daryl known each other?" He asked.

"Since we were in Atlanta. Which was about a year ago." Lydia smiled.

Joe smiled back. "And the proposal?"

"A week or so ago when we lived at the prison after we lost someone." Lydia looked down. "Merle, his brother, was bitten. We had to kill him."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Joe sighed. "Forget I brought it up."

Lydia looked up to him. "No, it's fine. All we have is each other so, we try to keep each other alive."

Joe nodded. "Yea. I think we should go to Terminus. We are tracking a man who killed one of our own."

"Oh yea? We should be going then." Lydia put out her cigarette.

"Lydia!" Daryl yelled. "Where are you?"

Lydia looked at the platform. "Here. I'm just talking to Joe."

Daryl joined them and kissed Lydia. "Talking 'bout that?"

"Going to Terminus. We are tracking a man who killed one in our group. I assume you're tagging along?" Joe put out his cigarette.

Daryl nodded. "Yea."

The group joined them at the tracks and they continued down the tracks. They each tell stories of how they lost their loved ones and before the outbreak until night time. Only a few Walkers along the way but not a trouble for them.

Lydia busted out laughing. "And that was the last time my mom let me drive her car."

"Straight through the garage?" Joe spoke through laughter.

"Straight through. For a brief moment, I thought I was dead. But, I'm okay. Only a scar on my elbow." Lydia lifted her right elbow for Joe to see.

Joe laughed more. "Did you cry?"

Lydia nodded. "It hurt!" She laughed.

Joe looked ahead to an abandoned car with people around it. "Everyone shut up." Joe whispered.

"Who's that?" Daryl asked.

"That son of a bitch is the one who killed one of my men." Joe sneered.

Lydia and Daryl stayed in the woods while the men scoped out the area.

Joe put a gun to the man's head while one put a gun to a woman's head.

"Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night. Who wants to count down with me?" Joe laughed.

"Rick and Michonne." Daryl whispered to Lydia.

"Oh shit, it is." Lydia gasped.

"Ten Mississippi! Nine Mississippi! Eight Mississippi!" Joe counted down.

"Joe." Daryl got their attention. "Hold on."

"You're stopping me on eight, Daryl." Joe looked at Daryl.

"This is the guy who killed Bruce." One man commented.

"The thing about nowadays is that we got nothing on time." Joe said.

Lydia stepped out of the shadows. "Don't hurt them."

"These people..you gotta let them go. These good people." Daryl looked at them.

"I think I would disagree with you on that." Joe smiled.

"It's true." Lydia looked at Michonne.

"This man killed our friend. You two say these are good people. You see, that right there is a lie." Joe pointed out.

"Oh shit." Lydia looked at the Claimers walking closer to them.

"It's a lie!" Joe pointed at him.

Three men started beating Daryl up.

Lydia shoved the one aside and aimed her gun at him. "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

"NO!" Carl tried to break free from Dan's clutches.

Lydia turned around. "Carl?" She ran to the other side of the car and saw Dan trying to molest Carl. "Dan, stop it!" Lydia shoved him.

Dan grabbed Lydia and shoved her against the car. "Alright, you first."

Lydia tried to break free. "No!" She cried.

Carl was too shocked to move. If he did, someone would shoot him.

A shot rang out and everyone looked at Rick who was still alive.

Rick headbutted Joe, missing the bullet by an inch.

Lydia pulled her gun out and shot Dan in the face.

Carl stood up and hugged Lydia. "Thank you." He cried.

Lydia hugged him tight. "You're alright."

Joe stood up and punched Rick in the face. "Come on, let's see what you go."

Daryl was thrown against the car then punched in the face.

Joe picked up Rick and squeezed his sides. "What are you going to do now, sport?"

Rick sunk his teeth into Joe's neck and bit a portion of his neck off.

Michonne stood up and shot Tony in the face.

Lydia came from behind the car and watched Daryl kill the rest of the Claimers.

Michonne held Carl close and comforted Carl.

Lydia ran to Daryl. "Are you okay?" She looked at his face. "Oh god." She hugged him.

"I'm alright. Are you alright?" Daryl looked into her eyes.

Lydia nodded. "I'm fine. Disgusting piece of shit." She looked at Dan's dead body.

Michonne ran to Lydia and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Lydia nodded. "You too. Does anyone know what happened to the Governor? Last time I saw him was when Rick fought with him."

Rick looked at Michonne.

Michonne chuckled. "I really stuck it to him."

Lydia sighed in relief. "Thank God. If only we did that earlier."

Rick hugged his son. "We'll stay here for tonight and go to Terminus in the morning." Rick looked at the group.

Lydia nodded. "Yea...okay."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Welcome To Terminus**

Lydia lied beside the car. Michonne and Carl sat in the car while Rick and Daryl sat on the other side of the car.

"Beth and I got out together." Daryl said to Rick.

Lydia opened her eyes from sleeping and listened in on their conversation.

"I was with her for a while." Daryl seemed upset.

"Now, she's dead." Rick replied.

"Nah, she's just gone. After that, that's when they found me. Lydia did too. Lizzie and Mika are dead. I knew those guys were bad but..they had a code. They said they were looking for some guy." Daryl continued.

Lydia sat up against the car.

"I didn't know he was looking for you. Lydia didn't know either." Daryl frowned.

"It's not on you, Daryl. It's not on Lydia either." Rick looked at Daryl. "You two are back with us now."

Lydia slightly looked over her left shoulder. Last night really took a toll on everyone.

"You're my brother." Rick told Daryl.

Lydia smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you two are back. We need you both." Rick stood up.

Lydia stood up and sat down next to Daryl. "You feeling okay this morning?"

Daryl nodded. "Yea, I'm fine." He stood up. "We should get going to Terminus."

Lydia was left sitting alone next to Rick.

"Lydia, are you feeling okay?" Rick scooted closer to her.

Lydia chuckled slightly. "Yea. Sure."

Michonne and Carl exited the car.

"It would be wise to arrive in Terminus during the day time." Michonne shut the car car.

Lydia and Rick stood up.

"We should go this way." Rick pointed then walked towards the tracks.

/

Carl, Daryl, and Rick walked ahead of Lydia and Michonne.

"Is everything going okay between you and Daryl?" Michonne whispered.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. Every since he came from living with Beth for a few days, he seems..."

"Different? Aloof?" Michonne suggested.

"Exactly." Lydia hung her head helplessly.

"You think something happened between those two?" Michonne asked respectively.

Lydia's heart fell. "Y-You think so?"

Michonne shrugged. "I don't want to barge into your relationship."

"Should I ask him about it? Daryl's not the talkative type." Lydia's palms sweat.

"That's your call, Lydia." Michonne walked ahead of her.

* * *

Hours later, the group came across a brick building that read in huge letters: written across the windows.

Rick takes off his back pack and sticks his revolver inside. "You never know." He hid them behind the bushes.

Daryl grabbed Lydia's hand. "Stay close." He pulled her in closer.

Lydia blushed. "Okay."

Another sign told them: _Lower your weapons. You will be met. You have arrived at Terminus._

They turned the corner and met a woman with red hair. "Hi, my name is Mary. Let's get you all settled and get you a plate of food. Welcome to Terminus."

A man with brown hair gave his plate to Mary. "Food is really good today, Mary. Can I get another plate?"

Mary smiled. "Of course!"

Rick, Lydia, and Daryl aimed their weapons at him.

The man looked at the five people. "Oh, wow. Welcome to Terminus. My name is Gareth; I'm in charge of Terminus. Can I ask you to put your weapons down?"

"No." Daryl continued to aim at him.

Rick looked at Daryl. "It's only fair." He put his weapon down.

"Thanks, friend. I just need to check for other weapons. After that, you can have them back." Gareth assured them.

Lydia and Daryl looked at each other before putting their weapons down.

Gareth smiled. "Thank you very much. My friend here, Alex, will check you for more weapons."

One by one, Alex searched their bags and pockets. "Just some knifes but it's fine." He stood by Gareth.

"Great. You can pick your weapons up and follow me." Gareth began to walk toward other civilians.

Lydia picked up her gun. "This place reminds me of Woodbury." She whispered to Rick.

Tables scattered throughout the food area. The place had a strong smell of meat gone bad.

To be nice, Lydia took a plate from Mary. "I'm vegetarian but oh well I've starving. Want to share, Daryl?"

Daryl waited until Mary turned her back and threw the plate away.

"Hey." Lydia looked in the garbage can.

"I won't eat that." Daryl whispered.

Rick looked over to Alex who was messing with a pocket watch that happened to be Glenn's! Rick put a gun to Alex's head. "Where did you get this watch?!"

People around them pointed their guns at them.

Daryl, Carl, and Lydia pointed their weapons back at them.

"Whoa, friends! What are you doing?" Gareth chuckled.

Ugh! This guy reminded Lydia of the Governor.

"Where did you get this watch?" Rick asked again.

"I-I found it!" Alex replied.

Rick took the watch and stuffed it in his pocket.

From the corner of Lydia's eye she saw Mary pull out her gun. "Rick, watch out!"

Rick looked at Mary then dodged her bullet, killing Alex.

"Run!" Rick yelled to his group.

Daryl, Lydia, Michonne, and Carl followed Rick. While this was taking place, shots were being fired at them.

"In here!" Rick opened a building door.

Once inside, the whole building was lit was candles, words were written on the wall, and the ambiance was disturbing.

"Oh my god..." Lydia looked around. "What is this place?"

"Scary as shit." Daryl looked at the words on the wall. The words said: **NEVER AGAIN & NEVER TRUST. WE FIRST ALWAYS**

"When we leave this building, we run far away." Rick told them the game plan.

Lydia shook her head. "Or we just give our weapons up and stay here. I told Carol and Tyreese I would meet them here."

"You talked to Carol?" Rick asked. "With Tyreese?"

"Carol told him about Karen and David. He forgives her. I promised I'd meet them here!" Lydia explained. "Tyreese also has Judith."

"We can meet them on the way here." Michonne suggested.

"Wait, Tyreese has Judith?" Rick grinned.

Carl smiled. "Judith is alive! How is she?"

"She's great. Let's talk about her later. But, I'll settle for Michonne's plan. We will bump into them down the road. Right now, we need to get out of here." Lydia looked out the window.

Rick gripped the door handle. "One. Two. Three!" He opened the door and the group flooded out, following Rick

When the group got to a dead end, there were at least twenty snipers aiming at them. To their left, a red boxcar.

"You might as well give up." Gareth told them.

"Just let us leave. We don't want to be here!" Lydia yelled.

"Drop your weapons and get in the boxcar to your left." Gareth commanded.

"No!" Rick yelled.

A sniper shot at their feet.

"Are you crazy?!" Lydia looked at Gareth.

"Next time it goes straight through that kid's head. Now, get in the boxcar after you drop your weapons." Gareth commanded again.

Out of Carl's sake, the group slowly put their weapons on the group.

"First, the Ringleader." Gareth pointed at Rick.

Rick slowly walked toward the car.

"The Archer." Gareth pointed at Daryl.

Lydia watched Daryl walked towards the car.

"The Gunner. " Gareth pointed to Lydia.

Lydia stood behind Daryl.

"The Samurai." Gareth pointed to Michonne.

Michonne fell behind Lydia.

"Then the kid." Gareth pointed at Carl.

The five entered the car then it was locked shut behind them.

"Now what do we do?" Lydia asked, turning to Rick.

"Rick?" Another voice was heard from the other side of the car.

The five turned their attention to the man.

Glenn stepped out of the shadows. Along with him, Maggie, Sasha, Bob, and other people.

"You're here?" Rick stepped towards them.

Glenn nodded. "Yea. Got here earlier."

Rick looked at the familiar face from Woodbury.

Maggie looked at Tara then at Rick. "They're our friends."

"Then they're our friends." Rick nodded at them.

"For however long that is." Abraham commented.

"They're goin to feel pretty stupid when they find out." Rick looked out the crack in the boxcar.

"Find out what?" Abraham asked.

Rick looked at him. "That they're screwing with the wrong people."

Everyone glanced at each other with a smile.

"Lydia? Lydia Samuels?" Eugene approached her.

Lydia took a step back. "Do I know you?"

"Your mother, Katherine. We were friends for years until this outbreak happened." Eugene explained. "You've grown since you were a tot."

Lydia blinked. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

"You were two, it's okay. I recognize that smile anywhere." Eugene hugged her.

Lydia froze and looked at Daryl. "Help me." She mouthed.

Daryl pushed Eugene away. "Alright, reunions over."

"What are we going to do now?" Tara asked.

"The Gunner! Come out slowly! Try anything and we'll shoot you all!" Gareth commanded.

Lydia gasped. "I don't want to go." She whispered.

"One! Two! Don't make me count to ten!" Gareth treated her like a five year old.

Abraham dragged Lydia to the door. "If you can, try to get us out of here."

"But I'm scared! They're going to eat me!" Lydia cried.

"Let's go!" Gareth's tone became more aggressive.

Lydia's heart pounded. She opened the boxcar door and stepped out slowly. She closed the door behind her then walked back to the spot where their weapons.

"Men, stand down." Gareth commanded the snipers from above.

Lydia looked at the pile of human bones behind her.

"Hey, gorgeous." Gareth snapped his fingers twice.

Lydia turned back to him. "Please don't kill me."

Gareth laughed. "How do you feel about wine?"

"What?" Lydia was confused.

Gareth took her hand. "Can we talk over some wine?"

Lydia blushed. "Wine?"

Gareth nodded. "Uh, yea. But I don't want you dressed like that. Please, follow me."

Lydia followed Gareth into his personal building.

Gareth reached into a trunk of clothing and dug out a wine colored strapless gown with black heels. "You mind changing for me?"

Lydia shook her head. "Yes, I mind. We know what you guys are. Cannibals. It's disgusting."

"I can explain more once you dress up and sit down with me." Gareth handed her the outfit.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Deal?**

Lydia did what Gareth said and changed into the outfit he picked out. She was to have wine with him to discuss the cannibal situation and to let them go. She walked into his personal office again to see Gareth at a table with lit candles and wine.

"Beautiful. Take a seat." Gareth poured them a drink.

Lydia cautiously sat with him. "Thanks.." She took a sip.

Gareth put his elbows on the table. " What do you want to know?"

"You're cannibals, correct? You're not killing people just because?" Lydia asked.

Gareth nodded. "That is us."

"How do the Walkers not come around when they smell that meat cooking?"

"Actually, Walkers don't smell. The can only see, touch, hear, and taste. Smelling is a myth for Walkers. We tested ourselves." Gareth explained.

Lydia nodded. "I see." She took another sip.

"You're beautiful in the candle light." Gareth smiled.

Lydia felt uncomfortable on so many levels. "Thanks but this makes me quite uneasy, Gareth. You see, The Archer, is my husband."

Gareth nodded. "I understand."

Lydia stood up. "I'm sorry but if you could just let us leave..."

Gareth stood up after her. "I'm sorry but I can't. Your friends are going to be dinner."

Lydia shook her head. "Don't say that! Just let us go."

Gareth chuckled. "You don't listen very well, do you?"

Lydia blushed with anger. "Screw this. I'm out of here." She walked towards the door.

Gareth stopped her. "Wait. You can stay here with us and I'll let your friends go. Deal?"

"I-I don't know." Lydia shrugged.

"You'll be doing your friends a favor. We won't make you eat the meat but I can offer something else. I can send Mary to our garden and she can get some nice vegetables for you." Gareth stood in front of the door.

"So, if I stay here, you'll let my friends go?" Lydia looked out the window to the boxcar.

"Correct but if you refuse, I'll kill you all. Deal or not?" Gareth stuck out his hand.

Lydia shook his hand. "Deal." She felt like she made a deal with the devil.

"Oh, I didn't get your name. What is it?" Gareth opened the door for her.

Lydia looked at him. "It's Lydia." She walked out the door with him.

"Can I call you Lyds?" Gareth asked.

"Not unless you want me to spit on you." Lydia replied.

Gareth laughed. "Alright, Lydia."

Lydia and Gareth walked to Mary and her grill.

"Could you get some vegetables for our friend here? She's vegetarian." Gareth explained.

Mary smiled warmly at Lydia. "I'll be right back, dear." Mary picked up a basket and walked through the corn maze behind her.

"Excellent." Gareth lead Lydia away. "Would you like a change in clothes?"

Lydia smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

After Gareth fetched and outfit for Lydia, she was to let her friends go. Gareth gave her shredded black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a leather jacket from the huge bin of clothing. She wore the same boots she cam here with.

Gareth lead her to the box car with snipers on the roof; just in case they tried to hurt Gareth, their 'Governor.' He also had four men totting AK-47s following them.

Lydia opened the boxcar and Daryl ran out and gave Lydia a hug.

The four men cocked their weapons. "Back up!" They yelled.

Daryl let Lydia go quickly. "Jesus!"

Lydia looked at Gareth. "I want to escort them out myself."

Gareth shook his head. "Sorry gorgeous but these men will escort you."

Daryl looked disgustingly at Gareth. "Don't talk to my wife like that."

Lydia took Daryl's hand. "It's okay. I think you guys should go without me."

"Lydia, we aren't going to do that." Rick stepped out slowly.

Lydia sighed. "You have to."

The group got their weapons back then followed Lydia to the gate with the men aiming their weapons at them.

"Lydia, you don't have to do this." Michonne walked beside her.

Lydia looked at Michonne. "If I don't, he said he would kill you all and eat you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let that happen to you."

The men opened the gate for them.

"This is where we have to leave again." Lydia held back tears.

Daryl held her hands. "Lydia..."

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm not going to let him do this to you. He won't let me go." Lydia felt like a prisoner.

Daryl and Lydia gently touched foreheads.

"I love you, Lydia. I can't lose you. I'm tired of losing you. I hate when we are apart." Daryl whispered.

Lydia nodded. "I know it sucks but I don't want you all to die."

Daryl played with the ends of her hair. "We'll get you out, I promise." He looked into her eyes.

Tears rolled down Lydia's cheek. "Please don't. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. It would destroy me."

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Gareth yelled.

"I have to go now, Daryl." Lydia stepped back, breaking their hand holding.

After the group left Terminus, the men closed the gates.

Lydia put her hands on the gate. "Bye."

Daryl put his hands on the other side of her's. "Don't fall for this guy, Lydia."

Lydia nodded. "I know."

"Lydia.." Maggie took a step forward.

Gareth grabbed Lydia's arm. "Okay, we should get you settled in, okay?"

Lydia nodded. "Okay." She looked back at Daryl.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Daryl shook the gates.

Rick dragged Daryl away from the gates. "Daryl, we will find a way to get her."

Daryl jerked away from Rick's grip. "This is bullshit."

Gareth put his arm around Lydia. "You'll fit right in."

"Will I be safe here?" Lydia looked at him.

"Absolutely!" Gareth smiled.

Mary joined them with corn, lettuce, strawberries, and potatoes in her basket. "Here you are! I'll cook these and get it ready for you. Where is she staying?"

"Lydia will be staying in the room next to mine." Gareth smiled at Mary.

"Great! I'll be back with your food." Mary left them with a smile.

Lydia looked around. "Which room is that?"

"Right this way." He lead her to a room next to his.

The room looked like a cheap hotel room.

"Oh, thanks." Lydia half smiled.

"Any other question before I go?" Gareth crossed his arms.

"Just one." Lydia sat on the bed. "That shrine in that building."

"Those are the names of people we lost here at Terminus." He sat by her.

"You mean the ones you killed and ate?" Lydia was disgusted.

"No, no. Before Terminus. While working on Terminus, Walkers overthrew us." Gareth explained.

"Then, what's with the words? Never again and never trust."

"Those Walkers were lead here. We made fences miles from here. Someone tore right through it so we don't trust many people. Like your group. You seemed like the only one who I could trust." Gareth stood up.

Lydia nodded. "I see."

"Father Gabriel is in charge of our ritual on Sundays. Would you like to meet him?" Gareth opened the door.

"Sure." Lydia followed him across Terminus.

"Father Gabriel?" Gareth knocked. "We have a new comer."

"Come in, Gareth." Father Gabriel yelled.

Gareth opened the door. "Nice to see you." Gareth hugged him.

"You too." He smiled. "Who's this?"

"I'm Lydia, Father." She shook his hand.

"Welcome to Terminus, Lydia. As you probably heard, I'm Father Gabriel."

Lydia nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"We just had a young girl check into Terminus a few days ago." Gabriel chuckled.

"How did you find her?" Lydia asked.

"We found her running away from the Walker hoard. Just like what happened at Terminus years ago. She would have been dead if I wasn't there to pray. Her ankle was bad. I couldn't leave her there, ya know?"

"Absolutely." Lydia nodded. "What did she look like?"

"Blond hair with green eyes. She was very polite but she missed someone. That's what she said."

"Where is she now?" Lydia ran toward the door.

"Hospital ward. Gareth, could you take her?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course." Gareth opened the door.

"Thank you, Father. You see, Beth is my friend." Lydia was so excited to see her.

Gareth lead Lydia to a small building with a red cross on the door. "Dr. Neal?" He knocked.

A man with blond hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Yes, Gareth?"

"Could we see how Beth is doing?" He asked.

Dr. Cole nodded. "Of course. She's down that hall and it's the last door on the right."

Lydia rushed in and saw Beth laying in bed. Her ankle was propped on a pillow and she was sipping water.

Beth sat up in her bed. "Lydia!"

Lydia hugged her tight. "It's been some time." She laughed.

Beth nodded. "Too long! How is everyone?"

Lydia sat next to her. "They are fine. They actually just left."

"Why?" Beth frowned.

"It's a long story. After I came back from Carol and Tyreese, I found Daryl."

"What about your sisters?" Beth took a sip of water.

"Lizzie killed Mika then we had to kill Lizzie." Lydia looked at the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Lydia." Beth put her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"I try not to think about it." Lydia chuckled.

Beth chuckled with her. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, two fights later, we found Terminus. They put us in a boxcar and I was called out by Gareth. He made me a deal that if I was to stay here, let them go. If I refused, they would kill us." Lydia explained.

Beth nodded. "I'm just glad Daryl's okay."

Lydia looked up. "Why?"

"We were overrun by Walkers and he told me to run so I did. Father Gabriel helped me escape but we left Daryl."

Lydia nodded. "That explains why he was so sweaty. He was looking for you." She chuckled. "What happened to your ankle?"

"Daryl was teaching me to hunt with his cross and I walked into a bear trap. Fractured my ankle." Beth looked at her left foot.

_"Daryl never let ME touch his crossbow." _Lydia thought.

Mary knocked on Beth's door. "Hiya! I have your salad here for you, Lydia."

"Thanks Mary." Lydia took the bowl from her.

"You're welcome." Mary left.

Lydia took a bite of her refreshing salad. "God, I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you eat the meat?" Beth asked.

Lydia looked up from her salad. "I'm a vegetarian."

_"And the meat is made from humans!"_ Lydia wanted to tell her.

"Oh, yea!" Beth laughed. "It's really good. I've had like, two plates."

Lydia wanted to barf. "Beth, don't eat it anymore."

"Why?"

Lydia made sure no one was outside the room observing. "These people are cannibals." She whispered.

Beth reached for the trashcan beside her bed and vomited. "What?!" She whispered aggressively.

Lydia nodded. "Duh! Did you not see the human carcasses?!"

"No! I missed that part!" Beth held her stomach. "I can believe this."

"Don't worry though. Rick said he would get me out but now that I found you, he can get US out." Lydia laughed. "You ate it. Gross." She took a bite of strawberry.

Beth shoved her playfully. "Shut up. Do they know what they are going to do?"

"Not a clue. But, I think we should break out of here. Tonight. I can't risk them getting killed just to save me-us." Lydia sat her bowl on the side table.

"We can't, Lydia. My ankle hurts like a bitch. We won't go too far. Just wait until they get us."

"Yea, that's a cliche. 'Just wait until the men save the girls because we're damsels in distress.' Screw that. I need to think of a plan. You've been here for a few nights, how's it like at night?" Lydia paid close attention.

"Okay, well, he always has snipers at night. These snipers are, like, trained well. They won't miss a shot." Beth whispered.

"Shit." Lydia gasped. "The corn field. I saw Mary enter and exit it no problem. If we can make our way through, we can get out."

"Alive?" Beth exasperated.

"Yes! Gareth said there is a fence miles away so we don't have to worry about Walkers while escaping. I will help you go through the maze. I won't leave you behind." Lydia grinned.

Beth lied down. "I don't know. At night, they have soldiers all around the buildings."

"Actually, Gareth likes to keep an eye on me. My room is next to his. We could try this tomorrow night. Your ankle would be in a better condition." Lydia stood up.

Beth nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a good plan."

"We're busting out of here!" Lydia smiled.

Gareth knocked on the door. "I have some pajamas for you."

Lydia took the clothes from Gareth. "Thanks." She turned to Beth. "I'll visit you tomorrow morning."

Beth waved. "I'll be here." She smiled.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Getting Out Of Terminus**

**A/N: Okay, I freakin' CRIED making these scenes! I listened to 'When You're Gone' by The Cranberries. Listen to that song and read this. You will cry too! I thought Lydia and Merle were SUCH good friends. This scene is too precious. :'D**

After Lydia got to take a shower she so desperately needed, she changed into gray pajama shorts with her black tank top. The thought of escape replayed over and over again. She made sure the plan was fool-proof, which it was. There was no way anyone would stop them. About eleven at night, Lydia finally drifted asleep. One in the morning, something very unusual happened to her.

Lydia opened her eyes and saw Merle standing in front of her bed. Merle glowed a dark orange Ora. Lydia was in an out of body experience!

"Good mornin', sunshine!" Merle smiled that devilish grin.

Lydia stood up, exiting her body and she glowed white. "Merle.." She tears rolled down her soft cheek as she approached him.

Merle laughed. "The one and only!"

Lydia chuckled. "I've missed you since you've gone."

Merle outstretched his real right hand. "I know."

Lydia placed her left hand in his hand. "You look so peaceful for once."

Merle began to slowly dance with her. "Thanks. Lyds."

Lydia and Merle danced close.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." Lydia sniffled.

Merle rested his head on her shoulder. "I miss you too. Hell, I even miss my little brother, Darlina."

"Daryl misses you so much." Lydia smiled. "I can see how much pain he has still left in his eyes."

Merle faced her. "Did he do it?"

"Do what?" Lydia's heart pounded.

"Marry you? Like I told him to." Merle glanced at her left hand.

Lydia showed him her ring. "Yes, he did."

Merle smiled. "It's beautiful, Lydia. You're a Dixon now."

Lydia nodded and chuckled with excitement. "You're my brother in law."

"Well, then I'm honored." He continued to dance with her.

Lydia wept more. "I miss you so much." She embraced him.

Merle even cried too. "I miss you all so much! Damn that Governor."

"At least he's dead now." Lydia assured him.

Merle nodded. "I know."

Lydia stopped dancing to dry her tears. "You look very handsome."

Merle smiled. "Thanks. Was I not before..?"

"No, you were." She chuckled. "You were always handsome."

"Is that why you kissed me on top of that mall?" Merle walked around the room.

"To be honest, I did like you. I didn't think Daryl and I would have a chance. Then, you had to cut your hand off before we could get to you." Lydia explained.

"I'm flattered." He grinned.

"I'm sorry things had to go down that way, Merle. I tried my best, I really did. But...it wasn't enough. It's my fault." Lydia covered her face.

Merle held her hands. "It's not your fault, Lydia. You are strong. You are a Dixon and Dixons are strong. It's Philips fault, you hear me? Don't blame yourself. I'm in a hell of a lot better place then this."

Lydia nodded. "I know I'm strong. It's just hard being strong. I'm glad you're in a better place."

Merle looked up. "I have to go now."

"No, please don't go. Don't go." Lydia begged him.

"Hey," He looked at her. "Don't beg, remember?"

"I'm sorry but I'm don't want you to go. I want you to stay here." Lydia looked at her body. "Will you sleep next to me?"

Merle nodded. "I'll keep you company."

Lydia kissed his cheek then went back into her body and continued sleeping.

Merle lied down in bed next to her. He watched her sleep quietly and beautifully through the early morning.

/

Lydia rolled over to put her hand on Merle's chest but he wasn't there anymore. Lydia sat up and looked around her room and remembering their slow dancing.

An abrupt knock on the door made Lydia jump. "Who is it?"

"It's Beth."

Lydia got out of bed and opened the door. "How's your ankle?"

Beth rushed in. "We got serious shit going down."

Lydia closed the door. "What?"

"Gareth is getting suspicious. He knows my ankle is in a too bad of a condition and he thinks I'm onto something." Beth sat down on her bed.

"Just pretend like there isn't. Easy. He won't know a thing." Lydia smiled.

"But there's more. He upgraded the security." Beth whispered.

Gareth knocked on the door. "Beth! Lydia! I know you two are hungry."

"How did he know I was here?" Beth whispered.

"He stalked you." Lydia giggled.

"I got some salad for Lydia and meat for Beth!" Gareth opened the door.

Lydia took the salad from him and gave the meat to Beth.

"Oh, yum!" Beth forced a smile.

"Ladies, how are we today?"

"Great." Lydia and Beth both said.

"Great! Hope you girls have a great day in Terminus." Gareth closed the door behind them.

Beth threw the meat away. "God, I ate two plates of human."

Lydia sat next to her. "Here, help me eat this."

* * *

Lydia got dressed in her same clothes from yesterday that Gareth gave her.

Beth and Lydia walked around Terminus, observing the security.

"Shit, this plan isn't going to work, Lydia." Beth whispered.

"Yes, it will. Just stop over thinking it." Lydia whispered back.

"This ankle is killing me." Beth wobbled.

"Act natural, Beth." Lydia stopped in front of the boxcar.

"What are you doing?" Beth sat on the boxcar steps.

"I'm going to see if they left a note. Something. I don't know." Lydia walked inside, trying to look for a carving.

"'Cause you know, they give you a pencil and paper inside." Beth looked over her shoulder.

"Shut it." Lydia looked around.

Beth looked at the tracks. "Which way did they go?"

"I don't know. Gareth dragged me away before I could see. A-ha!" Lydia felt carving on the walls. "I could make out these words. Beth, make a mental note."

Beth nodded. "Okay, go."

"G-E-T M-Y B-A-G." Lydia recited.

"Get my bag." Beth looked at Lydia confused.

"Rick's bag outside Terminus. It has a revolver." Lydia gasped. "We will get it tonight before we leave. But, we need a distraction. Beth, I need you to cause a distraction."

"How can I cause a distraction?" Beth stood up.

Lydia walked out of the boxcar. "Yell Walkers. That will give me long enough to steal the bag. The snipers will be distracted for a short amount of time. After that, just follow my lead. But Beth, you need to create a distraction long enough for me to take it."

Beth walked with Lydia. "How again?"

"Yell Walkers. The snipers will look to see people are on it then go back to surveying the gate. By then, I'll have will have the bag." Lydia explained.

"What if things go wrong?" Beth was asking every question in the book.

"Then I'll wing it. I'll volunteer us to kill the Walkers. That's when we make a break for it. It will work out, I promise." Lydia sat at one of the tables with Beth.

Beth nodded. "I'll just follow your lead then."

Lydia sighed. "Okay." She laid her head down.

"You alright?" Beth shook her arm gently.

Lydia lifted her head. "I had a weird dream last night."

Beth giggled. "What was it about?"

"Merle."

Beth frowned. "Oh. What was it about?"

"The thing was, I'm pretty sure I was in an out of body experience. Merle glowed orange and I was white. We..slow danced and talked about Daryl. He told me he had to go and I begged him to stay. He slept next to me. It felt like I was back at the Atlanta mall. He congratulated me for me and Daryl's marriage. It was really him, Beth." Lydia smiled.

Beth grinned. "That's powerful."

Gareth took a seat next to Lydia. "Hello again, ladies."

Lydia sighed. "Hi, Gareth." Lydia's tone sounded annoyed.

"Wow, friend. Hey, missing someone?" Gareth pulled Daryl's poncho from his backpack.

Lydia snatched Daryl's poncho away. "Where did you get this?"

Gareth laughed. "One of our men had it. I thought you should have it since it's your husband's."

Lydia put his poncho over her head. "Thanks."

Gareth scooted closer to Beth. "What are you up to tonight?"

Lydia got up. "I'll leave you two alone."

Beth chuckled. "It's okay, Lydia. You can stay."

Lydia shook her head "No thanks. You two need to talk." Lydia winked.

Lydia walked around Terminus. The corn maze was easy to make out from the eating area. All they needed to do was go straight and continue until they get to the fence. Once at the fence, they just had to climb it and they were home free.

Mary walked with her. "What are you up to tonight?"

Lydia thought it was weird that Gareth asked the same question.

"No idea, why?" Lydia asked.

"Father Gabriel wants us to go to the center of the corn maze and pray for the lost ones." Mary explained.

"I thought those were on Sunday."

Mary chuckled. "It IS Sunday, dear. Are you feeling okay?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Wait, are you going tonight?" Mary smiled.

Lydia nodded. "I'll go."

"Oh great! I'll ask Beth." Mary walked ahead of her.

Lydia stopped her. "I'll ask her. I'm about to talk to her right now."

Mary nodded. "Okay." Mary went towards the people yelling in the boxcar.

Knowing what Mary will do to those people sent chills up her spine.

Lydia walked back to Beth's table. "Can I have a word with you, Beth?"

Gareth looked at Lydia. "Did Mary talk to you yet, Lyds?"

_Ugh! Don't call me that!_

"It's Lydia and yes, I'll be going to the corn maze tonight."

Beth stood up. "Go to my room?"

"Lead me there." Lydia followed Beth to the west side of Terminus.

Beth opened her room door. "What are we going to do now?"

Lydia shut the door behind her. "This is simple. We just sneak out when we walk to the center."

"What about the bag?"

"Damn! Okay, you go first and wait by the fence through the corn field. Duck down and be quiet. Just leave it to be to get the bag."

"Are you sure about this?" Beth asked for the tenth time.

"Trust me! I'll get it without them noticing. I'll improvise. If Martha Stewart can do it, I can too." Lydia chuckled.

Beth giggled. "Okay then." She sat down on her bed.

Lydia sat by Beth. "What was that song you sang in the prison?"

"Which one?"

"You gotta hold on." Lydia smiled. "I like it."

"They hung a sign up in our town. If you live it up, you won't live it down." Beth started.

"So, she left Monte Rio, son. Just like a bullet leaves a gun." Lydia picked it up.

"With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips. She went and took that California trip." They sang together. "Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind. Said don't look back now just to come on, Jim. You gotta hold on, hold on. You gotta hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You gotta hold on."

Lydia smiled. "You ready to leave?"

Beth nodded. "We can do this. But, can you promise something?"

Lydia nodded. "Sure, Beth."

"No matter what happens, we will have each other's back."

"Of course we will. You help me and I'l help you. We will get out of here alive." Lydia hugged Beth. "I promise."


	40. Chapter Fourty

**Together Again**

That night, Terminus was shut down. The people were gathered around a small campfire in the corn maze. Gareth walked with Beth and Lydia.

"You guys will like this." Gareth smiled. "I'm glad this will be the first time with us."

_"Okay, can this guy get more creepy?" _Lydia thought.

"Actually, I've been to candle vigilantes before." Beth admitted.

Gareth opened the fencing for them. "Ladies first."

"Oh, you know what? I forgot my husband's poncho and it's kinda cold. I'll catch up with you guys." Lydia walked away.

"Hurry back!" Gareth went in after Beth.

Lydia hid behind the red boxcar the group was trapped in. Lydia looked at the roof and the snipers weren't up there! They went to the memorial too.

"Yes!" Lydia whispered.

Lydia ran quickly and quietly to the gate. She opened it just enough for her to allow herself through. Just as the message said, the bag was still behind the rose bushes. She ruffled through the bag and found the revolver. Lydia tucked it in her pants slightly then swung the back pack over her shoulders then ran to her room to get Daryl's poncho. Lydia then ran through the corn maze and to the middle. "Did I miss anything?"

Gareth looked at her. "Nope. Just waiting for Beth now."

Lydia looked around. "I can find her." She offered.

Father Gabriel opened his Bible. "That would be fantastic. We are starting soon."

Lydia smiled at Father Gabriel. "Thank you, Father."

This plan was actually working! Now that two beautiful girls entered Terminus, Gareth let his guard down.

"Beth?" Lydia whispered. "Where are you?"

"Here I am!" Beth popped out of the corn field.

Lydia panted. "Don't scare me, you little shit."

Beth and Lydia looked up at the tall gates.

"How are we going to cut through this fence?" Beth put her hand on the fence.

"We aren't going through it, Beth. We are going over it." Lydia took her back pack off.

"Pardon?" Beth looked at Lydia funny.

Lydia threw her back pack over the fence followed by Beth throwing her's over.

A gun clicked behind them. "Going somewhere?" Gareth asked.

Lydia and Beth looked at him.

"Nope." Beth said sweetly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are. We are checking out, Gareth."

"I'm sorry but that isn't an option, gorgeous. We had a deal, Lydia. I let your pathetic friends go and I let them live." Gareth laughed. "You're breaking our deal and I'm afraid I'll have to terminate you."

Lydia whipped the revolver from her pants and pointed it at him.

"Go ahead, kill me. The group will be running back here and killing you." Gareth chuckled. "So, either way you're-" An arrow zoomed past Lydia's ear and Gareth was shot through the head.

Beth and Lydia turned around. Only one person had a crossbow nowadays.

"I told him not to talk to my wife like that." Daryl loaded another arrow into his crossbow.

Lydia smiled. "I knew you'd be back."

Beth took the arrow from Gareth's head and handed it to Daryl. "Boy, are we glad to see you."

Daryl grinned. "I'm glad to see you both."

"Where are the others?" Lydia looked back to see if the group noticed Gareth's death.

Daryl took a pair of fence cutters from his pocket. "At base camp in the woods. I'll take you girls there."

Beth smiled at Daryl. "I'm glad you're okay, Daryl."

"You too, Beth." He cut faster.

After Daryl was done, he pulled the fence off. "Let's go."

Lydia picked up the bag. "Come on, Beth."

"My ankle." Beth limped.

Daryl swung Beth's bag over his shoulders then crouched. "Serious piggyback."

Beth jumped onto Daryl's back. "If I seem heavier, it's the meat."

Lydia laughed. "She ate two heaping plates of human."

"Gareth? Girls? Are you back here?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Shit. Let's get going." Lydia looked at Daryl.

"Camp is this way." Daryl took a left and followed the train tracks towards the gates of Terminus.

Lydia felt bad that they had to leave during the memorial. She would make it up somehow.

* * *

"Just a little longer." Daryl panted.

Lydia walked beside Daryl. "You're my hero."

Daryl chuckled. "I ain't no hero."

Lydia held his hand. "You saved us."

Beth slid off Daryl's back. "I think I can walk."

"You sure?" Daryl gave Beth her bag.

Beth swung it over her shoulders. "Yea. Just a little bit more, right?"

Lydia stopped Daryl. "I've been waiting for this for so long." Lydia put her hands over his neck.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can you handle me?"

Lydia laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Daryl pulled Lydia closer and kissed her deeply. Their tongues intertwined and their bodies tingled. They so desperately needed each other and god, they were perfect.

Beth giggled. "You two can swap spit later, let's go!" She laughed harder.

Lydia chuckled then looked at Beth. "Mood ruined."

"Come on, where's camp?" Beth looked around.

Daryl took Lydia's hand and continued walking.

"Just a little further, Beth." Daryl walked with her.

/

Beth, Daryl, and Lydia walked until dawn. The sun rose over the horizon and gust of winds cooled them off from the long walk. To the right of the tracks, the group slept around a small campfire. Around them, a string with cans hung from them to alert them for Walkers.

Daryl abruptly shook the cans. "Wake up!"

Rick quickly stood to his feet. "Lydia! Beth!" Rick smiled.

Maggie stood up and looked at her sister. "Beth!"

Beth crouched underneath the string and embraced her older sister.

Maggie cried and held her close. "Thank god."

Beth stroked her sister's hair. "If only dad was here." She cried.

Lydia spotted Judith sleeping on the ground behind Rick. "Where's Carol and Tyreese?"

"Nice to see you too." Abraham stretched.

"They went on a walk a few minutes ago. They'll be back." Rick hugged Lydia. "Thanks for taking care of Judith. Carol said you made sure she was fed and hydrated."

"No problem, Rick. Judith deserved to see her father again." Lydia smiled.

Carl picked up Judith. "She's getting big. You think she'll start walking soon?"

"She'll walk when she's ready." Rick kissed Judith's forehead.

Bob and Sasha still wanted to sleep.

Glenn hugged Lydia. "It's good to see you again, Lydia."

Lydia smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Michonne tapped on Lydia's shoulder. "Can I get a hug?"

Lydia turned around. "Michonne!" Lydia embraced her. "It's nice to see you again, old friend."

Michonne hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're okay all this time. It would hurt me to see you die too."

Other than Carl, Michonne cared deeply for Lydia. Michonne, Andrea, and Lydia were together through the winter after all. After Andrea died, Lydia and Michonne cherished each other's friendship.

"Oh, and I got this for you too." Michonne gave Lydia her blue backpack and her father's knife.

Lydia gave Rick his bag and took her's. She looked through the bag to see her clothes and camcorder. "Everything's in here."

Michonne took Ryan's knife from her bag. "This too. I know you missed it."

Lydia took her father's knife and stuck it in her bag. "Thanks for going back."

Michonne smiled. "You're welcome."

Lydia looked around. "Where we are going to stay now?"

"I think we should continue to Washington, DC. Eugene knows how to end this." Abraham suggested.

"Washington, DC? You know how far that is?" Michonne chuckled. "We wouldn't make it."

"Without vehicles." Daryl added. "There has to be some place with working cars. Maybe an impound along the way?" Daryl suggested.

"Possibly but will we make it?" Rosita asked.

"We could try and plus it would get Abraham to stop bitching." Lydia replied.

"Hey..!" Abraham looked at Lydia.

"It's true." Rosita added.

"Lydia!" Carol walked towards her.

Lydia turned around to the tracks to see Carol and Tyreese.

Carol gave Lydia a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

Tyreese joined in on the hug. "Rick told us about Terminus."

Lydia chuckled. "Yea. Speaking of Terminus, they know we killed Gareth. They'll come after us."

"So we HAVE to go." Abraham stood up. "Like Daryl said, an impound with cars should help us get there."

"Anyway, I'm glad everyone is here. I have to say something." Lydia announced.

Sasha and Bob stood up and listened to her.

"Daryl rescued Beth and me when a memorial was going on. The candles in that room were a memorial for he lost friends of Terminus. I'm not very Christian but I feel we need to owe ourselves to the ones they lost and the ones we lost."

Beth took candles from her bag and circled them around the campfire.

"Beth or Maggie, could you lead us in a prayer, please?" Lydia held Rick's and Daryl's hand.

The group stood around the camp fire in a circle and holding hands.

"Dear Lord, we would like to take the time to send our deepest thoughts in the ones that were lost along the way. The people who were lost in Terminus," Maggie waited until someone else continued.

"Hershel." Glenn said.

"Merle." Daryl said.

"Lizzie and Mika." Lydia said.

"Andrea." Michonne said.

"Ed and Sophia." Carol said.

"Lori." Rick said.

"Karen and David." Tyreese said.

"Dale." Lydia said.

"Zach." Beth said.

"Amy." Carl said.

"Duane Jones." Rick said.

"My Step dad, Ryan." Lydia said.

"Thank you for listening to our voices, God. Grant us luck on our way to Washington and watch our backs for us." Maggie grinned. "Amen."

Lydia smiled. "Thank you, Maggie."

Rick picked up Judith. "We should go now. The Terminus people must have a clue."

"So, we are actually going to walk to Washington and hoping we find cars? What will Eugene do to stop this? It's too late now." Beth really didn't want to walk.

"Maybe the military base in Washington isn't overrun. We can at least try." Maggie told Beth.

"I agree." Abraham packed his things in his back pack.

"And I can try to make a cure. We have the right technology to solve this." Eugene defended himself.

"We can go as far as we can, Beth. We might find civilization." Lydia smiled. "It's worth a shot."

Rick looked at Beth. "We will help each other out and have each other's back."

The group all agreed. It would take eight days or more but they would certainly try. They continued north and at night, at least four would stay awake and they would take shifts. Some slept on the train tracks and some would sleep on the ground next to the tracks. The first group of people for the first night were Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Beth.

"I spy my little eye something..yellow." Glenn looked at Maggie.

Maggie lazily looked at Glenn. "Is it the stars?"

"Yea..." Glenn sulked.

Beth giggled. "That wasn't very hard."

"Okay, okay. I spy something red." Glenn looked at Maggie.

"The blood on the wall over there?" Maggie pointed right.

"I don't quite remember I spy being this violent." Daryl chuckled.

Lydia tapped on Daryl's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

Daryl stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It's about _Merle_." Lydia whispered his name.

Daryl frowned. "W-What about him?"

"I had a dream a few nights ago. Actually, it wasn't a dream. I was out of my body and he was with me. He had this orange glow to him and I glowed white. He was there and he talked to me. He talked to me about how he told you to marry me, we talked about how we missed each other, and he cried. He kept me company through the night." Lydia smiled.

Daryl chuckled slightly. "Son of a bitch."

"He misses you, ya know." Lydia hugged him.

Daryl hugged her back and held her close. "That redneck."

Lydia laughed. "Just thought I should tell you. I'm going to need my energy for tomorrow if we are going to make it to Washington."

Daryl kissed her. "Good night, Lyds."

Lydia curled up in a ball. She hugged herself to keep warm with the help of Daryl's poncho.


	41. Chapter Fourty-One

**The Saviors**

While in North Carolina, the group approached an abandoned restaurant.

Rick handed Beth the baby. "I need four people. Me, Daryl, Bob, and Abraham. The rest of you, keep an eye out for Walkers out here.

Lydia watched those four carefully walk into the restaurant. "Be careful."

Beth lightly bounced Judith. "It would be great to find some food and water."

Maggie nodded. "I sure could use daddy's pot roast right about now."

Gleen's stomach rumbled. "I actually want the pizza I used to deliver right about now."

"Okay, this conversation needs to end." Carol chuckled.

Michonne slightly chuckled. "If we find the right ingredients in there, I could make my spicy gumbo I used to make my for my family."

"That sounds fantastic." Rosita smiled.

Tara nodded. "My mom used to make me that all the time."

Eugene kept looking at Lydia.

Lydia looked at Eugene. "Can I help you?"

"What?"

"I see you staring at me and to tell you the truth, it's creeping me out." Lydia kept an eye to the restaurant.

"I just can't believe I got to see you again. Where's your mom?" Eugene asked.

"She's dead along with Ryan, Lizzie, and Mika." Lydia replied coldly.

Eugene frowned. "I'm very sorry to hear that then."

Daryl opened the door to the restaurant. "Come on in."

/

That night, Michonne found enough ingredients to make her spicy gumbo. In the freezer, the found frozen water bottles and had to wait until they thawed to drink it. About midnight, Carl and Lydia had to keep watch outside the restaurant.

"This sucks. I always hated staying up late." Carl sighed. "What about you?"

Lydia shook her head. "Staying up late made me have headaches in the morning."

A Walker slowly walked across the train tracks; snarling and reaching towards them.

Lydia took out her knife. "I'll get him."

From out of the blue, the first shot was fired by another person.

"I got that son of a bitch!" A woman laughed.

Carl reached for the door but Lydia stopped him.

"They'll hear the door open." Lydia looked at the open trunk of a car. "In there."

Lydia and Carl quickly got into the trunk and closed it enough to see through the crack.

A woman with long, dark brown hair kicked the Walker off the tracks. From what Lydia could see, the woman had an eye patch over her left eye. She wore a floral lace top with dark jeans and boots. Like Michonne, she carried a katana plus another one. She also had that revolver in her holster. Following behind her, a man with slick black hair and bulking clothing. He held a baseball bat covered in barbered wire in his hands.

"What did I tell you, Gwen?" Negan took one of her katanas and stuck it in the Walker. "You use your katanas, Gwen. While you're at it, use your god damn head." He pressed on.

"While YOU'RE at it, Negan," Gwen slid her katana back in the case. "Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

Negan turned around. "Are you on your period?"

Gwen shoved him aside. "Piss off."

Catching up to them, about fifty men walked with the siblings.

"Who are they?" Carl whispered.

Lydia shook her head. "I don't know." Lydia whispered back.

"When will we get to the Alexandria Safe-Zone?" One man whined.

Gwen sighed in aggravation. "I swear to god, if one more of you idiots ask one more time, I'll kill you all. Ask wisely."

After the hoard of men past, Lydia and Carl got out of the trunk.

"Alexandria Safe-Zone? What's that?" Carl asked.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know but they aren't going our way so we don't have to worry about it. I hope we don't run into that group."

/

In the morning, Lydia and Carl talked to Rick in the kitchen.

"One woman was named Gwen and the man was named Negan. They were talking about Alexandria Safe-Zone." Lydia explained.

"Safe-Zone?" Rick took a drink of water.

Carl nodded. "That's what one of the fifty men asked Gwen. They looked dangerous."

"Fifty? Don't tell this to the group. We need little conflict as possible. We just need to get Eugene to DC and that should be it. Alright?"

Lydia nodded. "Yea."

Rick walked into the dining area. "If everyone is up and ready to go, we should continue while the sun is still up."

"Where are we going next?" Glenn asked Rick.

"If we make good time, Richmond, Virginia. If something comes up, we'll stop somewhere. Everyone needs to pack food and water for the trip as well. Meet outside this restaurant in ten minutes." Rick announced.

Lydia went into the freezer to stock up on water. "Damn I'm cold." She rubbed her hands together.

Daryl closed the door behind him. "Maybe I could help with that." He sat his crossbow against the shelves.

Lydia turned around. "We have to be gathering things." She giggled.

"We have ten minutes." He kissed her.

Lydia took a few steps back, making herself stand against the wall. "Daryl.." She moaned.

Daryl kissed her neck. "I want you to scream my name when I'm through with you."

Lydia giggled. "We don't have ti..." She trailed off when Daryl gently squeezed her ass.

Michonne knocked on the freezer door. "Lydia? Come on; we're about to leave."

Lydia caught her breath. "I-I'm almost done."

Daryl chuckled. "I'll say."

Lydia walked past Daryl. "Hush." She giggled.

Daryl picked up his crossbow. "I don't want to walk anymore, damn!"

Lydia held Daryl's hand. "We'll probably stumble upon an impound."

When the two stepped outside, the group was completely surrounded by a group of men. The same men Carl and Lydia saw last night.

Lydia and Daryl were forced onto their knees and stripped of their weapons.

Lydia faced the ground, holding back the anger inside of her.

The woman's high heels stopped in front of Lydia. "Hello, shug." Gwen's accent spoke to her.

Lydia looked up to the woman with the eye patch. "Look, we mean no harm. Just let us go."

"'Fraid I can't do that. Saviors blood was spilled and someone has to pay the price." She looked at the men. "Take 'em all and line them up in a row. Negan wants them to sacrifice a man."

Lydia looked at Daryl. "Shit."

The two men shoved Lydia and Daryl along and lined the group in a straight line with their hands zipped tied behind their backs. Each person had one of the Saviors behind them with a gun.

"Got any plans now, Rick?" Michonne whispered.

A buff man with slick, black hair held Judith. "She's so cute." He handed Judith to his sister, Gwen.

One of the Saviors handed Negan a baseball bat covered in wires.

Negan paced up and down the line. "One of my boys said our guy was killed by one of ya'll. The only people dangerous around here, is ya'll."

"But..we're not-" Lydia tried to speak.

Negan kicked Lydia in the stomach. "You only speak when I tell you to!"

Lydia lied on the ground, having a coughing fit.

The man behind Lydia grabbed her shoulders and made her stand on her knees again.

"You son ofa-!" Daryl jumped forward.

Gwen pointed a gun at him. "Move one more time for me, redneck. I'll blow your head off."

"Anyway," Negan continued. "You killed one of my boys so now I'm going to kill one of yours." Negan looked at Rick. "Ya'll see this bat? This is Lucille. She's my pride and joy. My boys told me that a man killed a Savior. Boys, let the women go."

Carol, Sasha, Beth, Maggie, Michonne, Rosita, and Lydia were escorted to the train tracks.

Bob, Glenn, Daryl, Rick, Abraham, Carl, Tyreese, and Eugene all looked at each other.

Negan laughed. "Look at you sons a bitches. Hmm..who should I choose?"

Rick looked at Carl. "Stay strong." He whispered.

Negan gripped his bat tight. "You, what's your name?" He looked at Glenn.

Glenn sweated. "G-Glenn."

Negan nodded. "Nice knowing you, Glenn."

With one slam, Negan hit Glenn on top of his head.

"NOOOO!" Maggie screamed.

"God damn.." Lydia's stomach turned.

Negan ripped part of Glenn's brain out. "Man, that felt good!"

Everyone in the group mourned and sobbed.

Negan cut everyone's zip tie with the men pointed guns at them. "Now we're even. Don't try to find us. If you do, more people will die. You've been warned."

The Saviors followed Negan while Gwen gave Judith to Daryl. "Take care, darlin'." She followed behind the men.

Rick took Judith from Daryl. "Glenn.." He looked at his body.

Maggie held Glenn close. "Oh, baby.." She sobbed.

Michonne looked at the Saviors disgustingly while they walked down the tracks. "We have to kill them."

"No..NO way!" Beth sobbed. "They'll kill more! We can't!"

"We have to keep going to DC. We can't go after them" Rick told them.

"Besides, who knows where they're going." Abraham looked at Rick.

Lydia sighed. "They're going to Alexandria Safe-Zone."

Maggie looked up from Glenn. "How do you know that?"

Carl looked at Lydia.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Well, when Carl was asleep watching last night, they past us. Someone must have seen us and didn't act right away. I should have told you guys right away but I didn't."

"You bitch.." Maggie gritted her teeth. "Because of you, Glenn is dead!"

"Hey, take it easy, alright?" Daryl defended her.

"We have to avenge Glenn." Tyreese spoke. "We took down The Governor's army, didn't we? We can take down a few men."

"Again, we need to get Eugene to DC. Does anyone around here know English?" Abraham kicked the dust.

"Calm down, hothead." Rosita commented.

"Tyreese is right." Lydia put her hand on Daryl's shoulder. "They kill one of ours, we kill them all. We'll be behind them from a distance. This Safe-Zone must know about them. After they leave, we can ask the people there."

Rick nodded. "We'll go."

Abraham shook his head. "We're not going! I'm afraid this is where we leave."

Rosita nodded. "When Eugene finds a cure, it will be distributed amongst the world."

"What world? Everyone we know are Walkers. Dead." Carol said.

"We will find you and give the antidote. Just in case one of you get bit, whatever I find in my lab, it will work." Eugene smiled. "Meet us in DC. We'll be burning a signal for you."

Rick shook Eugene's hand. "Will do, friend. Good luck."

Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene continued down the path to DC.

After saying goodbyes, they buried Glenn. It was time for some payback.

Lydia held Daryl's hand, crying into his arm.

Glenn wasn't just another dead guy. He was a husband and a loyal friend. Glenn has done so much for the group. Maggie...she took it the worst.


	42. Chapter Fourty-Two

**Negotiation**

At night, the group stayed back a mile. They made sure that the Saviors didn't see them. Anytime a Walker came around, Daryl would kill it.

"Three of us has to get closer to them. Just get some information about the Safe-Zone. Who's coming with me?" Rick whispered.

Lydia raised her hand. "I will."

"Dad, I want to go too." Carl volunteered.

Rick nodded. "Stay low and keep out of sight. That goes for you six."

Beth nodded. "I'll take care of Lil Asskicker." She smiled.

Slowly but swiftly, the three got closer to the group. The Saviors huddled around a small campfire, talking about their plan to the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

Gwen took a bite from her deer meat. "Not too long, fellas. We'll be at the Safe-Zone soon."

Negan sat beside Gwen. "I wonder if Olivia is still fat." He laughed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like Olivia."

Negan chuckled. "Not at all, Gwenith."

Rick looked at Lydia. "They must be siblings." He whispered.

"Anyway, you boys should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Negan walked to a nearby green van.

"Keep here, Carl. Lydia, follow me." Rick whispered.

Carl nodded. "I'll just go back." He left them.

Lydia followed Rick to the green van.

Rick pressed his gun against Negan's head. "Don't say a word."

Negan looked over his left shoulder. "This is stupid, even for you."

Lydia pointed a gun at him. "You don't know us, you asshole."

"No, but I know it's pretty stupid to kill me in front of fifty men who could kill you." Negan chuckled.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Rick commented.

Negan turned around. "What do you want, cowboy?"

"Revenge." Lydia answered for him.

Rick glanced at her then to Negan.

Negan chuckled. "Look, your friend back there killed one of my men. That's revenge, bitch. This is not playing fair."

"Look, bitch." Rick squinted his eyes. "Your friend was going to kill me. I killed him. Glenn didn't do a damn thing. This is revenge. Do you have any idea who you killed back there?"

"Some china man?" Negan shrugged.

"He's korean." Lydia corrected him. "And he was innocent."

"Whatever. Looks like we killed the wrong man." Negan spit on the ground. "I'll make it up to your group. I can't kill you because we already got our payback. What can I do?"

Rick lowered his gun. "I'm going to need some cars. Know anywhere?"

Negan nodded. "Alexandra Safe-Zone. That's where we're going. Why don't you come with us and we can hook your gang up with some cars. Deal?"

Gwen walked to the van. "Hey, Negan. Where are the..."

"I don't care about your needs, Gwen. Get our friends here a plate of deer." Negan looked at them.

Gwen looked at Lydia and Rick. "Yea." She left.

"Thank you." Lydia lowered her gun.

Negan shrugged. "It's the least I could do. Bring your friends over and we'll leave in the morning."

Rick looked at Lydia. "Go get the group."

Lydia nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Lydia ran through the woods and met the group around the campfire.

"Everyone gather their things and let's go." Lydia looked back to the dark woods.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

Lydia looked back at Maggie. "Negan has agreed to lead us to the Safe-Zone. He's going to get us cars so we can get the cure Eugene is going to make."

Maggie stood up. "You want me to sleep next to the man who killed my husband? You're out of your damn mind." She said through tears. "How dare you?"

Lydia walked to Maggie. "He knows what he did was bad. He knows that he made a mistake. He agreed to help us go to D.C."

Maggie shook her head. "I can't do that, Lydia. Don't ask me to do that."

Lydia hugged Maggie. "I'm asking you to be strong, Maggie. Don't you think I hate him? But I'm not going to deny free help."

Maggie hugged her back. "I don't know what to do, Lydia."

Lydia looked at her big, green eyes. "I feel your pain, Maggie. Know that he's always with you. He loved you and he still does. We'll help you get through this."

Maggie nodded, wiping her nose. "You've lost so much, Lydia. How do you do it?"

Lydia smiled. "Because I know they are watching over me somewhere." Lydia knew it was bullshit but Maggie was religious and she really needed that now.

Carl picked up Judith. "We should go." He stood beside Lydia.

Lydia nodded. "We'll follow behind."

Daryl kissed Lydia's cheek. "See you at the campsite." He followed behind Carl.

Maggie sighed.

Lydia linked her arm with her's. "You still have something of his to remember him?"

Maggie reached into her pocket and showed her a pocket watch. "Dad must have given it to him."

Lydia smiled at it. "It's beautiful." She looked at Maggie.

Maggie nodded. "I'll hang onto this for now."

Lydia put the fire out and walked with Maggie to Negan's campsite.


	43. Chapter Fourty-Three

**Safe-Zone**

Negan let Rick, Carl, and Judith sleep in the van. The group agreed to stay outside with the Saviors.

Gwen gave each of them a plate.

"Thank you." Lydia grinned.

Gwen nodded slightly. "No problem." She sat across from her.

Maggie couldn't take her eyes off of Negan even as she ate.

Negan looked Maggie from skinning a rabbit. "Can I help you, missy?"

Lydia looked at Maggie. "Hey." She nudged Maggie's elbow.

Maggie finally blinked. "What?" She looked at Lydia.

"I asked you a question." Negan chuckled.

Maggie looked at Negan. "Sorry, I don't associate with murderers."

Negan laughed. "I'm not different from you. You kill people too."

"No, I kill dead people who are already dead." Maggie put her plate down. "I don't ruin lives."

Negan put the rabbit down. "I would watch my mouth if I were you."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Maggie commented.

"Enough!" Michonne said angrily. "I'm sick of the fighting and I'm sick of the disagreement."

Maggie and Negan looked at Michonne.

Michonne said nothing and returned to eating her food.

"Look," Negan stood up. "I'm sorry, alright? I know how much he meant to you and I'll take the blame. Once we get to Alexandra, you don't have to talk to me anymore but for now, you'll have to deal with me." He began to walk towards the tracks.

Maggie looked down at the fire pit.

Gwen sat across from Maggie now. "Negan was never this hostile. My name is Gwen, his sister. I'm very sorry for what happened at the restaurant, shug."

Maggie looked up at Gwen. "So is everyone."

"We'll make it up to you. The Safe-Zone will offer much more than vehicles. Way more than Terminus."

"You know about Terminus?" Bob asked.

Gwen nodded. "Those bastards nearly killed us. They are cannibals. They are probably looking for us right now."

"Us too." Sasha added.

Lydia and Beth looked at Sasha but decided not to say anything.

"Well, we know that the people at Alexandra are pretty cool." Gwen smiled.

"As a medical professional, could you explain about your eye? I'm very interested and curious." Bob squinted at it.

Gwen chuckled. "Doctor, huh? Alright." Gwen took her eye patch off and it exposed her horribly infected eye. Her eye wasn't there anymore, really.

Bob gritted his teeth. "What happened?"

Gwen covered her eye. "An accident when the outbreak occurred. I wrecked and a glass shard went through my eye. I'm surprised that I lived. Negan found me an eyepatch in the first aid kit and it's been covered this whole time."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Maggie asked.

"Only a little. But I 've learned to deal with the pain." Gwen took a drink of water.

"I've got sterilized wipes in my bag. Could I treat it, please?" Bob rummaged through his bag.

Gwen took her eye patch off. "Yea, sure."

Beth finished her plate. "Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "You're welcome."

Beth looked at Lydia. "Do you think Terminus is looking for us?"

Lydia shook her head. "I don't think so." She sighed. "I think they're looking for Daryl."

/

The next morning, the Saviors and Rick's group continued to the Alexandra Safe-Zone for cars.

Maggie kept her distance from Negan behind the men. Everything he did pissed her off.

Lydia held Daryl's hand. "Are you okay, today?"

Daryl smiled at Lydia. "I'm fine, you?"

Lydia chuckled. "I'm living. We barely talk about anything else but food so I guess we can talk about how each of us is doing."

Daryl kissed her hand. "Thanks, Lyds."

Gwen stayed with Maggie. "Did you sleep well?"

Maggie shrugged. "It was different."

Gwen frowned. "If I could take back everything, I would. I'm truly sorry."

Maggie managed to smile. "Yea, thanks."

Gwen sighed. "Look at it this way, maybe you'll find someone better."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "No offence but you're not helping. Just..leave me alone."

Gwen nodded. "I understand, darlin'."

Gwen caught up with Michonne and decided to talk to her instead.

"Just a few more miles, Saviors!" Negan announced.

Beth stood beside Rick. "When was the last time Judith ate?"

Rick gave Judith to Beth. "She needs some water. She ate last night."

"I got some!" Lydia ran to catch up to Rick in front of the group.

Rick took the water bottle from Lydia's backpack. "Thanks."

Lydia walked back to Maggie and Daryl joined her.

"What do you want, Lydia?" Maggie didn't make an effort to look up from the tracks.

Lydia held Maggie's hand. "Please know that you are not alone. Please talk to us. We care about you."

Maggie took her father's pocketwatch from her pocket. "My husband is gone.." She weapt.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled. "Got some Walkers!"

Lydia watch Daryl run to the front.

Maggie cried on Lydia's shoulder. "I can't live anymore!"

No one dared to look back to see Maggie at her weakest.

Lydia stopped Maggie and hugged her tight. "Let it out, sweetheart."

Beth walked through the men and joined the hugging fest.

Maggie cleared her face. "What am I going to do?! I don't want to continue!"

Lydia couldn't help but cry too. All this talk about killing herself deeply affected her.

"Stop talking about it, Mag! Look at me!" Lydia faced Maggie. "You're strong and you'll eventually move on! It won't be soon but you'll have to!"

Carol ran back to recollect the group. "Come on, ladies. Negan said we're almost there."

Maggie nodded. "Then let's go." She walked past Carol.

Lydia dried her tears. "Glenn..." She hugged her elbows and continued.

* * *

"Look alive, ladies!" Negan announced. "Welcome to Alexandra Safe-Zone!"

The Safe-Zone was completely surrounded by tall wooden-planked walls. Inside, trucks of food from the field drove in and out. Buildings were being built and animals roamed around. They apporoached the gate and saw a slender-like woman.

A woman with bright red hair greeted them at the door. "Well, Negan, you fat sack of shit, you managed to come back to us."

The Saviors made their way past Denise and made themselves at home.

"Outta my way, woman. We have friends here who needs cars." Negan put his hands on his hips.

"Do I look like a mechanic? Ask Toby. He's working on the Cadaliacs." The woman crossed her arms.

Gwen hugged her. "Hello again, Denise."

"How's the eye? Do I need to look at it again? You haven't been here in a year." Denise smiled.

"Uh, no. Bob looked at it." Gwen smiled.

"Oh? Who's this Bob?" Denise looked at the group behind her.

"I am. I was a millitary medic before the outbreak." Bob waved slightly.

"Nice to meet you. Looks like Negan has some explaining to do."

"Actually, we owe these people. We did something bad and we shouldn't have. We need about a few cars. Could you help us?" Gwen looked at Rick.

"Hmm..." Denise shrugged. "Dunno but go ask Toby. Negan went that way."

"Thank you." Gwen continued walking.

The group walked past Denise and met Negan arguing with a woman with bright red hair too.

"Have you left any food for anyone else, Olivia?"

"Oh, you're not exactly Channing Tatum either!" Olivia crossed her arms.

"Hmph! Where's Toby? We need to talk to him." Negan looked down at the small, overweight woman.

"Working on cars and he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Woman, you see these people?! They need to get cars and need to now!" Negan demanded.

Olivia exaimined Rick's group. "Where did you find these people?"

"At the restaraunt miles that way." He pointed. "We really owe them so let us talk to Toby."

Olivia huffed. "Fine. He's in the garage."

Gwen smiled at Olivia. "Thank you, Olivia."

"See? At least one of your relatives is nice to me!" Olivia called Negan out.

"Shut yer mouth, woman!" Negan shouted over his shoulder.

A man with dark brown hair and striking features tinkered underneath the black Cadaliac.

"Toby, m'boy." Negan roared.

Toby crawled from underneath the car. "Negan, what are you doing back here? Changed hasn't it?"

"That it has. Listen, I need two cars. Got any? They don't have to be brand god damn new but they need to run." Negan crossed his buff arms.

Toby took his brown working gloves off and sat them on the hood of the car. "Hmm..I believe I do, sir."

"See these good people? They need to go to-where was it, cowboy?" Negan looked at Rick.

"DC." Rick replied nervously.

"Right!" Negan looked at Toby. "Got the gas mileage for that?"

"We have plenty of cars for them to take." Toby smiled at them.

Lydia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Come with me." He smiled.


	44. Chapter Fourty-Four

**We Are Not Alone**

Michonne, Maggie, Carl, Tyreese, Carol, Beth, Rick(holding Judith), Lydia, Daryl, Sasha, Tara, and Bob followed Toby to the parking lot.

"Looking for the big boy rides?" Toby looked at Rick.

"We are fine with whatever you have, Toby." Rick offered a smile.

"I can even through in a car seat for your daughter." Toby patted Judith's back.

"No need. What type of cars do you have in mind? We need a big ride with a lot of seats." Rick handed Judith to Lydia.

"Oh, I have big boy rides alright. Two days ago, I fixed three hummers. You only need two, right?" Toby crossed his arms.

"That will do. We'll take it." Rick held out his hand.

Toby shook his hand. "They are parked in the back. I'll go get the keys." Toby walked back to the garage.

Lydia smiled at Daryl. "We're finally going to relax."

Daryl kissed Lydia. "That's great."

Rick led the group to the back and found two silvers Hummers in great condition. "Okay, six in each car."

"I'm not leaving." Tara spoke for the first time in days.

The group turned to her attention. "What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"It's safer here. I'm not going back out there. I've lost all my family and I can't go back."

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked.

Tara nodded. "I hope you find the cure. Bring some down here, huh?"

Rick nodded. "You got it."

"Thanks for everything. And..I never apologized about the Governor." Tara looked down.

"Don't apologize, Tara. It wasn't your fault, you hear?" Rick put his hands on his hips.

Tara looked at Rick. "Yea, thanks. I think I'll help Toby with the mechanics. I'm good for something."

Lydia looked through one Hummer. "Who will be with who?"

Tyreese walked to the other Hummer. "I'll drive. Who's coming with me? I need five more."

Sasha, Bob, Carol, Maggie, and Beth volunteered to ride with Tyreese. Rick wanted to drive and he took Lydia, Judith, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl rode with Rick.

Toby came back with two separate keys. "Here you go, folks."

Rick and Tyreese took the keys from him.

"Thank you for helping us." Rick kindly gave him a nod.

Negan and Gwen met them in the back.

"This is goodbye then." Negan sighed. "Good luck on your trip to Washington D.C."

"You really helped us, Negan." Lydia smiled.

"Don't mention it." He looked at Maggie. "I'm sorry for my dumb mistake, girl."

Maggie crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "It's okay."

Gwen smiled at Maggie. "Get better soon. I hope you find what you're looking for in D.C."

"Thank you, Gwen." Rick unlocked the Hummer doors.

"Here." Olivia gave the group a large amount of food. "I'll put it in the back for you guys."

"Thank you, Olivia." Carol smiled.

"See you in another life, folks." Negan watched them pack their things and left Alexandra.

* * *

On the road, Rick checked the map that was found inside the glove box.

"Just a few more hours. We are going through Milford right now." Rick told them.

Lydia played peek-a-boo with Judith in the back seat. "I see you!" Lydia uncovered her face.

Judith laughed loudly.

Lydia covered her face again. "Where did you go? Where is Judith?"

Judith grabbed Lydia's hands and moved them from her face.

Lydia gasped. "There's Judith!" She giggled.

"Well," Michonne chuckled. "That's adorable."

Lydia fed Judith Cherrios that Olivia packed for them. "Right? God, Judith is growing so fast. Lori would be so proud of her." Lydia put her hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Yea." Rick chuckled.

Carl sat beside Lydia. "She's growing teeth too." He took Judith from her and fed Judith Cherrios.

Daryl propped his feet on the dash. "I'm going to sleep." He leaned his chair back into Lydia's lap.

"Hey!" Lydia laughed.

"Oh, my bad." He chuckled.

Lydia put her hands around him and rested them on his chest. "It's alright, I don't mind." She kissed his cheek.

/

Rick carefully entered Washington, D.C. Walkers approached the car and tried to cling into it.

Carl held sleeping Judith close. "Dad..? Where is Eugene?"

Rick shrugged. "I don't know, Carl. Look for something burning. Eugene said there would be a signal."

Lydia looked at the window to the Walker faces pressed against the window. "Jesus." She covered her eyes. "Could we hurry, Rick?"

Rick looked into the rear view mirror. "Tyreese is still behind us, right?"

Lydia turned around. "I don't know, I can't see."

Tyreese drove beside Rick and rolled Carol's window down. "Follow us! We see a signal from Eugene!" He pointed at the CDC.

Rick nodded. "You got it!"

Tyreese hit the gas and zoomed past the hoard follwing Rick.

Rick hit the gas and followed Tyreese.

* * *

When they got into town, cars were overturned, Walkers roamed, and blood painted the town.

Tyreese and Rick came to a screeching holt. Cars were piled and in the way of their destination.

"Shit!" Tyreese exited the Hummer.

Rick got out and looked behind them. Black figures followed them and there were at least two hundred of them.

"What do you want to do?" Tyreese looked past Rick.

Rick studied the pileup. "If we can't go around it, we have to go over it."

"Pardon?" Carol stepped out of the Hummer.

"You heard me. Hey!" Rick whistled at his posse. "Get over here!" Rick looked at Tyreese's ride. "You guys too!"

The two groups huddled quickly.

"To escape that hoard, we are going to have to climb over these cars." Rick told them.

"What about the stuff?" Bob asked.

"We will have to come back for them later. Right now, we need to go to the CDC for Eugene." Rick answered.

Maggie nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"One by one and hurry." Rick told them. "Daryl, Bob, and Tyreese, come with me. We will need to get them back as possible."

"What?" Lydia looked at Rick. "No way! What are you four going to do? There are a shit load of zombies heading this way."

"Right, and the more we talk, the less time we have to climb over that wall of cars." Rick loaded his revolver.

Lydia shook her head. "Daryl, no."

Daryl kissed her. "I'll be back, alright? Get over that wall."

Lydia watched the men run towards the hoard.

"Lydia, come on." Michonne grabbed her arm and yanked her along.

Carl handed Judith to Carol. "I'll be quick." He began to climb up the cars.

"Maggie, my ankle. I haven't climbed on it yet." Beth grabbed her sister's arm.

"Beth, it will be fine. Just..get over it and climb for God's sake." Maggie hissed at her sister.

Carol handed Judith to Michonne. "I'll go next." She began to climb.

Michonne looked at Lydia. "How are we suppose to get Judith up there?"

Lydia took Judith from her hands. "I'll climb with her on my back."

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know but what else can we do?"

Michonne nodded then began to climb.

Maggie gave Beth a boost. "You got it?" Maggie let her go.

Beth tried so hard to climb. "Yea, I think so."

"Great." Maggie climbed behind her.

Sasha gave a nod to Lydia and began to climb.

Lydia looked at the men getting closer. "Come on!" She yelled.

Judith woke up in a screaming fit.

Lydia looked down at Judith. "Shit. Shh, Judith." She gently bounced her.

"Lydia!" Carol yelled. "Come on!"

Lydia carried Judith in one arm and began to climb slowly.

Daryl looked at Lydia. "Rick, we gotta go!"

Rick looked back then to Tyreese and Bob. "Fall out!"

The four men bolted towards the pileup.

Lydia was only a few feet off the ground.

Carol reached her arms down. "Just a little further, dear!"

Lydia clenched her jaw. She was afraid to look back.

Daryl reached Lydia. "Need a boost?"

Lydia smiled. "Yea!" She yelled over her left shoulder.

Daryl put her feet on his shoulders and let her stand on them.

Carol took Judith and Michonne pulled Lydia up.

Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulder and climbed frantically.

The hoard was ten inches away from the pileup.

Rick climbed right after Daryl then came Tyreese.

Bob looked back. "Hurry, come on! They're close!"

Sasha looked down at Bob. "Come on!" Tears fell from her eyes.

As soon Rick and Tyreese were up, Bob began to climb when a Walker grabbed his leg.

Sasha gasped. "Bob!"

"Ah, shit!" Bob tried kicking it off.

Rick reached for him. "Come on!"

Soon, the whole mob joined in and plucked Bob off the pileup.

Bob threw his bag into Rick's hand and fell into the Walker mob.

Rick pulled his bag up and tossed it behind him. "BOB!"

Bob's screams filled the air like smoke in a small room. The Walkers surrounded Bob and took turns ripping him apart.

Sasha covered her ears and rocked back and fourth.

Rick looked away. "Damn.."

Carl helped his father up. "Look, we're almost there."

Maggie held her friend tight.

Lydia looked at Daryl who was panting form the run and climb. She really took Daryl for granted and if anything happened to him, Lydia would regret not loving him enough.

Daryl looked at Lydia. "What?" He huffed.

Lydia shrugged. "Nothing, I guess." She began to climb down. "This part of town is Walkerless." She jumped to the ground. "They were blocking the Walkers. We are not alone."


	45. Chapter Fourty-Five

**Centers for Diease Control**

The group walked close and walked carefully down the road.

"You think Eugene found a cure by now? It's only been a day and a half." Lydia asked Rick.

"If not, we will stay until there is. I think it will be work it." Rick fed Judith her bottle.

Carol looked around. "There isn't a Walker?"

Lydia shook her head. "I don't see any. Someone has to be here besides Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene. Those cars were old and have been there this whole time."

Tyreese held his sister's hand. Sasha was traumatized from seeing her boyfriend die.

The smoke from the bonfire Eugene began to reach their noses.

"I miss that smell." Lydia smiled. "Ryan used to take Lizzie, Me, and Mika camping. Mom would stay behind because she wasn't outdoorsy. Ryan would start the campfire and we would roast marshmellows. Lizzie made the best s'mores." She chuckled. "Mika would always get it in her hair. I played music from my car and Lizzie would turn it off just to watch me get all pissed off."

Carol put one arm around Lydia's neck. "Wow, sounds like fun."

Lydia sighed. "Yea."

"I remember how Mom used to take me to the park. Remember, Dad?" Carl smiled at him.

Rick nodded. "I sure do." He chuckled.

"Since we're talking about memories here.." Daryl caught up with Lydia. "Merle and I used to go muddin' and catch fish all the time at the docks. Our dog, Spuds used to run with us."

"A dog named Spuds?" Michonne laughed.

"Hey, I named that dog." He grinned.

Talking about good times with the group made them closer and it felt good to talk about them.

/

Almost complete darkness, the group finally made it to the CDC. Rosita and Abraham stood guard outside and waited for Rick.

Lydia waved to them. "Hey!"

Rosita nudged Abraham. "Hey, there they are!" She pointed.

Abraham opened the door. "Hurry in, friends!"

The group quickly ran inside and Rosita closed the door behind them.

"Boy are we glad to see you two." Rick chuckled.

"Same." Abraham gave him a friendly nod. "Did you guys walk here?"

"No." Lydia answered first. "Negan, the guy who kicked me in the stomach," Was a better way of describing him as the guy who killed Glenn. "Helped us acquire some Hummers. We got this far until the pileup so we ditched the cars and climbed over it." Lydia looked at Sasha. "We had a fallen comrade." She looked at Abraham again. "What is Eugene up to?"

Rosita shrugged. "He's still working. Would you guys like a nice, warm shower?"

Beth smiled. "Really? You have that?"

"No, WE have that. It's all yours." Abraham pointed the the bathroom. "Right through there."

Maggie smiled for the first time since Glenn left. "Christ, thank you."

"I can see if I can find clothes for you guys." Rosita smiled.

Lydia gave her backpack to Rosita. "Could you wash these clothes for me, please?"

Rosita nodded. "Sure thing. Does it matter what I pick out for you?"

"Nope. Just set and outfit out for me." Lydia nodded.

Rosita nodded and handed her bag to Abraham. "Well? Go throw them in the washer."

Abraham grumbled and waslk towards the laundry room.

"When you guys are in the shower, I'll wash the clothes. They shouldn't take that long." Rosita assured them.

* * *

After they hit the well-deserved showers, the group met in the kitchen for a nice dinner prepared by Rosita.

Lydia dressed in her outfit when she met Merle, Glenn, and Daryl. A blue ruched shirt with black zip pocket pants. She wore her converse and butterfly necklace. Others had their same clothes that Rosita washed for them.

"Are you coming, Lydia?" Beth smiled.

"Yea, just give me a minute to blow dry my hair a bit." Lydia smiled back.

"Okay." Beth walked out. Her ankle was completely healed thank goodness.

Lydia turned on the dryer and began to scrunch her hair into loose curls.

"Lydia." A gruff voice called her name.

Lydia turned the dryer off and looked at the mirror. "Governor..."

The Governor glowed dark red unlike Merle's soft orange glow.

The Governor walked towards her. "Nice to see you again, I guess."

Lydia turned around. "How come I can see you without leaving my body?"

"I'm in hell, Lydia. What the hell do you think?" He crossed his arms.

Lydia stared his eye patch. "Get away from me. Get out of here."

"Lydia?" Daryl's voice traveled through the bathroom.

Lydia and Governor looked at Daryl then to each other.

"Gotta go. Nice chatting, Lydia." He walked the opposite way.

Daryl walked through the Governor. "Everything alright?" He took her hand.

Lydia watched the Governor disappear. "Uh, yea. We should just go eat."

Daryl nodded. "Good idea." He kissed her cheek.


	46. Chapter Fourty-Six

**An Enemy Appears**

Lydia and Daryl walked into the dining area in front of the small kitchen. The different smells of food smelled like heaven to the group.

Rick fed Judith some baby food. "Lydia, what took you so long?"

Lydia didn't know if she should tell Rick about what she saw. "The dryer was being a pain in the butt." She took a seat.

"Will Eugene be joining us?" Carol asked.

Rosita shrugged. "Dunno. I'll ask him." She left the kitchen.

Abraham sat dishes on the table. "Doubt it. He said he's almost to a break through. If he finds this cure, this could enhance our lives."

Beth smiled. "That's great news!"

"Sure is, little lady." Abraham went back to the kitchen.

Lydia laid her head on the table.

"Something wrong, Lyds?" Daryl tucked her hair behind her ears.

Lydia sat up quickly. "Yea but it's something I should talk to Rick about."

Daryl frowned. "Why can't you talk to me?"

Lydia sighed. "Rick, could we talk for a minute?"

Beth looked at Rick. "I'll take Judith."

Lydia looked at Michonne. "You too."

Michonne put her bowl of rice down on the table. "Why us?"

"Please." Lydia walked out of the kitchen/dining area.

/

Rick, Michonne, and Lydia stood in a small triangle.

"I saw something truly disturbing in the bathroom." Lydia looked around.

Michonne sighed. "What is it?" She crossed her arms.

"I saw the Governor." His name felt like she was spitting out poison from her mouth.

"What?" Rick shook his head. "Michonne and I took care of him."

"Yea, he's dead. I didn't tell anyone else but Beth and Daryl but in Terminus, Merle came to me in my sleep. I exited my body and talked to him. He glowed orange while Philip glowed red. He was a demon." She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Wait, you see ghosts like that too?" Rick put his hands on his hips.

Lydia nodded. "Yea. Have you seen them too?"

"I saw Lori at the prison. She glowed white." Rick admitted. "But I don't see her anymore."

"What does this mean? I haven't seen Merle but now I see the Governor. This is bullshit." Lydia ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know but you need to stay sane. He has the power to let you see him. Just forget it. After Eugene finds the cure, we're leaving."

* * *

That night, Lydia stayed awake looking out the giant glass windows at the Walkers. Even with the cure, how long will it be before Lydia loses her mind? So, if she was bit, the cure can heal it instantly? Eugene couldn't be the finder of this cure.

"Lydia." Rick approached her.

Lydia looked over her left shoulder. "Rick, I can't sleep."

"Yea, me either." He rubbed his face.

"Will this cure fix the Walkers? To regular people again?"

"Doubt it. The infection has already spread too much."

Lydia sighed. "I-I can't be here right now."

"Lydia, what are you-"

"Eugene won't find a cure, Rick. If the government couldn't, what makes you think he will?"

"Just have some faith, huh? If he can't, nothing's changed. We have to survive again."

"What about the stuff too? We can't let the group go through the hoard again."

Rick nodded. "It will be just the guys then."

Lydia nodded. "Okay." She stared out the window.

"Hey." Rick put his hand on her shoulder. "Get yourself a good night's rest."

Lydia nodded. "Yea, sure."

Rick walked back to his bedroom without saying anything else.

Daryl walked downstairs to her. "What's wrong? You've avoided me since we got here."

Lydia shrugged. "I'm sorry if I have. This cure thing has my brain in a jam." She chuckled.

Daryl held her hand. "We will find it and we will be protected. Truthfully, we all will go our seperate ways."

Lydia looked at Daryl. "You think?"

"I know. Rick and I have agreed that we don't have to fight anymore if the cure is found. No need for others."

"So, we just say 'See you later, good times!' No, I don't think so." Lydia shook her head.

"Calm down. Don't you want to stay together in a house? We all will have a radio connected to each other. We wont be alone." He grinned.

Lydia kinda liked that idea. "We could go back to my old house in Atlanta. I really want to."

"I'm okay with that. I love you so much, Lydia."

"I love you too." She hugged him.


	47. Chapter Fourty-Seven

**All Good Things Must Come To An End**

Weeks pass and the group became anxious of Eugene's results. One morning, coffee and pancakes were served for the remaining people.

Rosita, Eugene, and Abraham stood in front of the table where the group looked at them.

"I'm afraid to report." Eugene cleared his throat. "I can't go any further in my reasearch."

"Why not?" Daryl asked. "You've been working weeks on this."

"I need to test it on someone. I don't think that any of you want to volunteer." Eugene held up a vile of blue liquid. "Get bit and this will kill the virus quickly. I'm sure of it."

Carol stood up. "I'll do it."

Tyreese sat her back down. "No, you're not, Carol. I can't let that happen." He looked at the group staring at him. "I mean..we can't let that happen."

Carol stood up. "If he's so sure, then I have to."

Eugene smiled. "Excellent."

Lydia shook her head. "Carol, don't."

Carol sighed. "I'll do anything for this group. Even if it means sacrificing myself."

"Follow me, Carol." Eugene walked her to the lobby.

The group followed behind and observed his findings.

Eugene filled a needle full of the blue liquid then looked at the door. "Go get bit."

Abraham opened the door. A nearby Walker began to Carol as she stepped out of the building.

It threw itself at her and dug its razor-sharp teeth into her arm. Carol let out a loud, painful scream.

Some of the group members watch, some flinched, and some looked away.

"Get back in here!" Eugene beckoned her. "HURRY!"

Carol ran inside with a peice of flesh dangling from her arm. "Inject it!" She cried.

"This might hurt a bit." Eugene plunged the needle into her arm and injected the substance. "Give it a few minutes."

"Dammit, Carol." Lydia whispered to herself.

Carol lied on the floor and watched her arm for anything.

"Rosita, the first aid!" Eugene pointed to the wall.

Rosita quickly scampered over to it then brought it back to Eugene. "What's happening?"

The pain in Carol's arm was gone but the arm remained the same.

"Now," He wrapped guaze around her arm. "Keep it on there and let it heal."

The group hollered and were in tears. This mullet-styling scientist figured out the cure.

* * *

The following morning, each person was handed tiny viles with needles.

"Thank you kindly for giving me a chance." Eugene stood in front of the group. "It's been fun getting to know you all and I'm glad I did."

Lydia hugged Eugene. "Thank you for finding it for us. You're a hero."

"Shucks, that's kind of you. So, what will you all do?" Eugene looked at them.

Rick looked at Beth, Maggie, Michonne, Carl and Judith, Sasha, Tyreese, Daryl, Lydia, and Carol. "I was thinking we'd all go different ways."

The group shot glances at each other. No one wanted to leave anyone. They've all been through too much to lead other lives.

Lydia looked at Daryl then to Rick. "Why not my house in Atlanta?"

"Lydia, that thing is too small.." Daryl reminded her.

Lydia chuckled. "We have plenty of room. We can always bulid onto it. We can make a nice fence and each of us don't have to leave each other. We can't."

Beth smiled. "I like that idea."

"Me too." Maggie hugged her. "Good idea, sis."

Rick chuckled. "You think we could make that work?"

Lydia nodded. "Of course. We will never be apart." She held Daryl's hand. "I know it will work."

* * *

_1 year later..._

Lydia's house in Atlanta turned out better than expected. Stable walls were built, more house was added onto the house and each person had their room except for Lydia and Daryl. They had their own.

Lydia sat at the desk and began writing as if her parents and sibling were still alive:

_Hello, Family! It's been a year since we've moved into our new house. Well, my house. Hope you all are doing well and I'll have to visit soon. I love you!_

_xoxo- Lydia Dixon_

"Hey, girl what are you doing?" Daryl sat his crossbow on the bed.

Lydia stuffed the letter in a random drawer. "Just looking at Carol plant flowers with Beth." She looked out the window.

Daryl kissed her cheek. "Cute." He chuckled. "Where's DJ?"

Lydia went into the next room and picked up their son, Daryl Junior. "He was just taking a nap."

Daryl kissed his son's cheek. "We should let him sleep."

Lydia put him back in his crib. "He looks just like his father."

Daryl wrapped his arms around Lydia. "He's got your pretty eyes."

Lydia blushed. "He's got your crazy hair." She ruffled his dirty hair.

Daryl fixed his hair right again. "You play too much."

Lydia smiled. "I know." She went into their room and looked at the desk. She picked up the picture of Mika and Lizzie when they were in kindergarten. "If only they could see DJ."

Daryl sat the picture back down. "They are, I bet."

Lydia looked out the window to see a woman Walker creep slowly towards the wall. "Walker, eleven o' clock."

Daryl swooped his crossbow up and aimed at it. "Nope. Not anymore." He shot it through its head.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm finished! I've been working on this since March. Anyone else ready for season 5 in October? ;D R&R :***


End file.
